Das Siegel
by MysticMew
Summary: A Sailormoon-Star Wars Crossover set between H and Dark Times (not necessary for the storyline)


__

Zeitliche Einordnung anhand von Quellenangaben

Diesseitige Galaxie: Zwischen Sailormoon H – Suche nach Hoffnung und Sailormoon Dark Times – Der Bund des Bösen.

Jenseitige Galaxie: nach dem Roman "Planet des Zwielichts". Basierend auf den Sonderstaffelbüchern 1-4 (bis "Bacta Piraten"). Nachträgliche Änderungen behält sich der Autor vor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis...

Das Siegel

Galaktische Konflikte

Nur wenige Monate sind nach dem Konflikt um Nam Chorios vergangen. Während auf Coruscant das Leben weitergeht, versucht Luke Skywalker seinen Schmerz um die Trennung von Callista zu überwinden.

Zur Trauer jedoch ist keine Zeit. Han und Leia ruhen sich von ihren Strapazen auf der rauhen Welt Dathomir aus und auch Luke führt die Macht zu jenem einst Schicksals trächtigen Ort. Doch bald sollen sie einer Herausforderung entgegentreten, die alle bisherigen übertrifft.

Die letzten Überreste des gefallenem Imperiums sammeln sich im geheimen um einen mysteriösen Führer. Werden unsere Helden diese Prüfung bestehen? Die Antwort liegt diesmal nicht in diesem Universum.

__

Prolog

Andächtig stand Prinzessin Serenity II in dem großem Thronsaal des Kristallpalastes in Kristall Tokyo. Sie betrachtete den roten Teppich der zum Thron führte. Die mit Wandteppichen in allen Farben ausgestatteten Säulen und Wände.

"Na, zufrieden, Serenity?" erklang die weiche Stimme ihrer Mutter hinter ihr. Leicht erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Es jagte ihr immer noch Schauer des Glücks über den Rücken, daß sie ihre wirkliche Mutter nach all den Jahrtausenden wieder hatte. "Ja", flüsterte sie, "ich könnte mir nichts schöneres vorstellen."

"Da will jemand zu ihrer neuen Königin." Sie drehte sich überrascht um und ihr Augen weiteten sich. "Mama! Papa! Shingo!" Sie rannte auf sie zu und fiel zuerst ihre Erdenmutter um den Hals, umarmte dann auch ihren Vater und zu guter Letzt selbst Shingo, was der nicht so toll fand aber er hielt sich zurück. "Hey, ich hoffe, ich bin dir jetzt nicht ganz egal", meinte Ikuko mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Na, das muß ich mir nochmal überlegen", meinte Serenity, der das Gesicht ihrer Mutter nicht entgangen war. Alle lachten heiter.

"... So geben wir hiermit offiziell die Gründung von Kristall Tokyo bekannt!" endete Königin Serenitys Rede.

Tosender Beifall begleitete die Prozession aus Königin, Prinz und Prinzessin und den Sailorkriegerin ins Innere, dort warteten Starlights mit Kakyuu, Galaxia und Sailorchibimoon. Ein Abschied stand aus.

"Ich kann doch davon ausgehen, daß wir unsere Allianz bald auch rein formell wieder herstellen können", fragte Königin Serenity. Damit spielte sie natürlich auf das Silberjahrtausend und die dort herrschende Planetenallianz an, die alle Sailorkrieger und deren Planeten miteinander vereinigte. Das sich Senta und Kinmoku darauf einlassen würden, war natürlich nur zu erwarten.

"Betrachtet mein Wort als Einwilligung", sagte Galaxia und verneigte sich. "Auch unser Volk würde sich geehrt fühlen", fügte Prinzessin Kakyuu hinzu. Dann verbeugten sich alle fünf und verschwanden. Durch das Fenster konnte man kurz darauf den Aufstieg der _Hope_ verfolgen. Sie würden sie bald wiedersehen... Bei Chibimoon war das etwas anderes.

"Es wird Zeit", begann Sailorpluto und alle wandten sich der mutigen Kriegerin zu, die ihr Leben für sie alle riskiert hatte. "Wirst du wieder kommen", fragte Serenity II, obwohl sie wußte, daß die Frage sinnlos war. "Ich glaube nicht. Ich hätte nicht mal hier sein dürfen als Kristall Tokyo entstand. Wer weiß, wie die Zukunft jetzt aussieht. Ich werde wohl dableiben müssen um nicht noch mehr durcheinanderzubringen."

"Wir werden dich vermissen", meinte Endymion und auch ihm war die Traurigkeit anzumerken. Chibimoon umarmte ihn und dann auch sie selbst. Am liebsten hätte Serenity sie nicht mehr losgelassen aber sie tat es. Dann wandte Chibimoon sich ihrer Großmutter zu und verbeugte sich graziös. "Ich freue mich dich kennengelernt zu haben." Der Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter wurde weich und gütig. Sie kniete sich hin, gab Chibimoon einen Kuß auf ihre Wange und sagte: "Leb wohl, du bist eine wahrhaft tapfere und würdige Prinzessin." Sichtlich mitgenommen entfernte Chibimoon sich ein paar Schritte, drehte sich dann nocheinmal zu ihnen um, wobei sie in einer fließenden Bewegung ihre Prinzessinnengestalt annahm. Der Zeitschlüssel ruhte in ihrer rechten Hand. "Ich danke euch für diese wunderbare Zeit. Ich werde sie nie vergessen. Lebt wohl... ihr alle..." Dann hob sie den Zeitschlüssel. "Wächter der Zeit, ich rufe dich! Öffne jetzt das Tor zu Raum und Zeit für mich! Vater der Zeit, Kronos, schützte mich und führe mich auf dem Weg des Lichtes!" Der purpurne Strahl erfaßte sie, Plutos Zeitstab reagierte und dann war sie weg, fort aus ihrem Leben... Eine einzelne, kleine Träne rollte über ihre Wange.

__

Kapitel 1:Vor dem Sturm

Die Nacht neigte sich dem Ende und bald würde die schwül und feuchte Hitze des Tages sich über den Dschungel legen. Im Inneren des mächtigen alten Kolosses würde bald das Leben erwachen.

Luke Skywalker, Jedi-Meister der Neuen Republik, Gründer des neuen Ordens der Jedi-Ritter, saß auf der Spitze des uralten Massassi-Bauwerks, dem _Großen Tempel_. Oft hatte er hier schon gesessen und meditiert aber seit jenem Überlebenskampf auf Nam Chorios war sein Geist von Trauer überschattet. Immer wieder sah er vor sich Callista, wie sie ihn um Verständnis bat. Ja, sicher. Er hatte es verstanden aber trotzdem... Durfte ein Jedi nie traurig sein? "Ihr müßt die Vergangenheit gehenlassen, Meister." Kyp Durron, sein mächtigster Schüler, längst ein Jedi und soweit er es beurteilen konnte auch auf dem besten Weg zum Meister, setzte sich neben ihn. Der junge Mann faszinierte ihn immer wieder, er hatte ihn noch nicht mal gespürt, als er kam. Oder war seine Wahrnehmung so verklärt durch seine Trauer. "Ich habe an meiner Tarnung gearbeitet. Ihr seid momentan nicht in der besten Verfassung und so war es wohl möglich unbemerkt anzukommen", erklärte Kyp ihm. "Wahrscheinlich. Du wirst immer besser. Ich ziehe in Erwägung dich bald in den Rang eines Meisters zu erheben." Sein Schützling sah ihn erstaunt an. "Das wäre eine große Ehre, Meister. Aber kommt das nicht etwas früh?"

"Bitte sag Luke, okay? Wir kennen uns schon so lange."

"Danke. Ihr... Du mußt versuchen sie gehenzulassen, auch in deinen Gedanken", wechselte Kyp wieder zum Thema. "Es war nicht so gewollt. Die Macht bestimmt unser Schicksal. Sie kann Menschen zusammenführen, wie Han und Leia. Sie kann aber auch Menschen, die sich lieben, verschiedene Wege gehenlassen."

"Aber Callista besaß die Macht nicht mehr."

"Das macht keinen Unterschied. Das hast du mich selbst gelehrt. Es ist schwer aber du mußt sie gehenlassen." Eine Weile schwieg Luke, in denen er einen Entschluß faßte. "Ich muß gehen", sagte er schließlich. "Ich muß eine Weile allein sein." Kyp nickte verstehend. "Kommt ihr eine Weile allein zurecht?"

"Wir passen schon auf uns auf." Der junge Mann lächelte, dann wurde seine Miene aber wieder ernst. "Der eigentliche Grund meines Hierseins ist, daß ich während meiner Reisen, einige beunruhigend Dinge gesehen habe. Luke, es bewegt sich etwas! Von allen uns bekannten Basen der letzten Überreste des Imperiums wurden Truppen und Schiffe abgezogen. Auch Vizeadmiral Pellaeons Flotte wurde lange nicht mehr gesehen. Außerdem habe ich etwas dunkles, böses gespürt. Eine Macht, die ich nicht einordnen kann." Luke runzelte die Stirn. Ein solche Macht sollte ihm aufgefallen sein. "Ich habe nichts dergleichen gespürt."

"Hier kannst du sie auch nicht spüren. Ich war nah an den unbekannten Regionen, als ich es gespürt habe. Er... Ich weiß nicht was oder wer er ist, kann sich sehr gut abschirmen." Luke erhob sich und seine Robe flatterte in einem Windstoß. "Dann wirst du nach Coruscant gehen müssen um zu berichten."

"Und die Akademie?"

"Streen und die anderen können dies genauso gut tun. Wir sind für die Sicherheit der Republik verantwortlich, Kyp. Wenn von irgendwo Gefahr droht, müssen wir eingreifen." Kyp erhob sich ebenso. "Natürlich, Meister. Ich werde sofort aufbrechen."

Die Kühle des Abends war angenehm. Selbst oder gerade diese rauhe Welt half ihr sich zu entspannen. Bisher hatte sie sich jetzt jeden Morgen gezwungen aufzustehen und ein wenig mit Han zu joggen oder Sport zu treiben. _Du mußt mehr auf deinen Körper achten_, hatte Luke immer und immer wieder gesagt. Die vielen Jahre Politik hatten ihre körperliche Fitneß beeinträchtigt. Früher, in der rauhen Zeit des Krieges, wäre dieser Zustand undenkbar, ja tödlich, für sie gewesen. Irgendwie hatte sie sich immer wieder nach Abenteuern gesehnt, etwas Abwechslung gewünscht.

Leia erinnerte sich noch genau an die Szene. Han hatte ihr doch tatsächlich vorgeschlagen ihren Urlaub hier zu verbringen. Auf einer Welt, die nicht gerade für den Urlaub gedacht war, eine Welt, die immer noch eine leichte dunkle Aura ausstrahlte... Aber Dathomir war auch der Ort, der zu Han und Leias Hochzeit geführt hatte.

"Schatz?"

"Hm?" Han kaute auf seinem Stück Fleisch. "Ich bin froh, daß wir hier sind." Er sah sie an und lächelte dann. "Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt?"

"Ja. Hast du." Sie versank wieder in ihrer Meditation. Ihre Konzentration in der Macht war immer noch viel zu schwach und daran würde sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel ändern. Wenn sie nur mal ein Jahr frei nehmen konnte, könnte sie eine Zeit lang zu Luke in die Akademie und... Sie schob den Gedanken gleich wieder beiseite. _Es war schwierig genug diesen Urlaub zu kriegen._ "Laß uns reingehen. Mir ist kalt." Han legte ihr seinen Arm um die Taille. 

Der Anblick Coruscants, dieser einzigen, gewaltigen Stadt überwältigte Kyp immer noch. Die Fähre brachte ihn sicher durch den Schild und landete am Eastport. Da Leia Organa Solo auf ihrer Urlaubsreise war, würde der Rat unter Behn-kihl-nahms Vorsitz ihn anhören. Lieber wäre es ihm gewesen zuerst mit Lukes Schwester zu sprechen. So oder so, der Rat durfte und konnte eine Bedrohung dieser Größenordnung nicht ignorieren. Die Empfindung war einfach zu stark und zu deutlich gewesen. Er hatte Glück gehabt, nahe genug dran zu sein. Obwohl Glück wohl das falsche Wort wäre.

Als Kyp Durron die Fähre verließ, erkannte er gleich, daß er erwartet wurde. Dafür brauchte er nicht seine Machtsinne einzusetzen, denn Admiral Ackbar war doch immer sofort zu erkennen. Begleitet von einem Ehrengeleit empfing ihn der Oberbefehlshaber der Flotte der Neuen Republik am Ausgang.

"Admiral", sagte er und nickte ihm zu. "Ich habe nicht einen solchen Empfang erwartet und sie schon gar nicht."

"Kommen sie Jedi Durron. Da sie ganz offensichtlich eine Bedrohung unserer Sicherheit melden wollen und Prinzessin Leia nicht hier ist, bin ich wohl ihr erster Ansprechpartner."

"Das ist einleuchtend." Er zog sein, erst kürzlich neu konstruiertes, Lichtschwert, aktivierte die goldgelbe Klinge und hielt es salutierend an die Stirn. "Admiral Ackbar."

"Jedi Kyp Durron."

"Geleiten sie mich bitte zum Senatsgebäude."

Sand. Weit und breit nur Sand. Das weite Dünenmeer erstreckte sich vor ihm. Aber zugleich war das auch seine Heimat, seine Jugend gewesen. Wie gern hätte er diese Jugend mit ihr geteilt. Nein, wahrscheinlich wäre er lieber auf ihrem Planeten gewesen, auf den weiten Meeren fischen, anstatt als Feuchtfarmer seine Existenz zu erhalten. Er steuert die alte T-16, die er sich vor kurzem als Sammlerstück zugelegt hatte, durch die Canyons von Tatooine. Erinnerungen kamen in ihm auf. Er sah sich als Junge durch die Schluchten fegen und rein nach seinem Gefühl Wumpratten abschießen. Damals wußte er noch nichts von der Macht von seinem Vater, seiner Schwester...

Und von Callista. Erneut drängte sich ihm ihr Bild auf. Ihr schönes Gesicht, ihr Lächeln, ihre Liebe. Warum nur, warum mußte das Schicksal – die Macht – so grausam sein. _Es gibt kein warum_, hörte er Yodas Stimme und fühlte wie er ihm im Geiste auf die Finger klopfte. Mit kaum Anstrengung verbannte er die Gefühle. Vor ihm lag jetzt sein Ziel. Das alte, eingefallene Haus Ben Kenobis. Luke stieg aus seiner T-16 und schritt zu den Ruinen hinüber. Was versuchte er hier eigentlich zu finden? Schon das letzte Mal hatte er Ben nicht erreichen können. Er war tot, eins mit der Macht, er konnte ihn nicht mehr helfen. Trotzdem flüsterte er, als er den ehemaligen Wohnraum betrat: "Ben? Kannst du mich hören?"

"Luke!" Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Diese eindringliche, weise Stimme noch einmal zu hören. Hinter ihm vernahm Luke das Flimmern der Luft und als er sich umdrehte sah er Obi-Wan. Seinen ersten Lehrmeister.

Auf der Brücke herrschte heftiges Treiben. Menschen liefen hin und her, stellten hier und da noch einige Unzulänglichkeiten winzigster Natur richtig. Admiral Pellaeon betrachtete zufrieden den Arbeitseifer der Truppen. Das riesige Sternenschiff, die _Invader_, war endlich fertiggestellt. Der Supersternenzerstörer hing im Orbit des kleinen blauweißen Planeten, dem er insgeheim die Bezeichnung _Stilles Wasser_ gegeben hatte. Seine ganze Oberfläche war fast ausschließlich mit Wasser bedeckt. Es gab keine menschlichen Lebewesen oder ähnliches. _Stilles Wasser_, ja das war gut. Genauso wie ihre derzeitige Haltung. Aber es war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und die folgende Flut würde den Abschaum der Rebellen für immer aus dieser Galaxis spülen.

"Admiral." Ein junger Offizier nahm vor ihm Haltung an und salutierte. Pellaeon erwiderte dem Gruß zackig. "Was gibt es, Leutnant?"

"Der Imperator möchte sie sprechen."

"Danke. Wegtreten." Pellaeon machte sich auf dem Weg zur privaten Kammer des Imperators, des neuen Imperators, der dem Imperium den Sieg bringen würde. _Oh, diese armen Hunde_, dachte Pellaeon. _Sie werden gar nicht wissen, wie ihnen geschieht._ Er warf noch einen letzten Blick aus dem Fenster auf die versammelte Flotte. _Ja. Nun sind wir bereit._ Dann verließ er die Brücke.

"Obi-Wan!" Verdutzt sah er die Astralgestalt vor ihm an. "Aber wieso... du sagtest doch, du... du könntest nicht mehr kommen."

"Ja. Das ist richtig. Aber diese Sache ist viel zu wichtig. Ich bin hier um dich zu warnen", erklärte Kenobi. "Aber dich bedrückt etwas Luke, etwas anderes hat dich her geführt. Das fühle ich." Luke grinste schief. "Muß ich dir wirklich noch etwas erzählen."

"Nein. Das mußt du nicht. Und du brauchst dich auch nicht zu schämen. Deine starken Gefühle waren immer deine stärkste Waffe. Würdest du diese nicht mehr zeigen, wärst du nicht mehr menschlich." Luke nickte nur. Dann nach einer Weile fragte er: "Gibt es einen Weg?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Niemand weiß es, selbst Yoda nicht." Er blickte stumm zu Boden. "Also gibt es keine Hoffnung."

"Luke", warnte Kenobi eindringlich. "Es gibt immer Hoffnung, auch wenn die Antwort noch so weit entfernt scheint." Luke nickte wieder. "Also. Was ist so wichtig? Hat es etwas mit Kyps Entdeckung zu tun?" Ben fing bedenklich an zu flimmern. "Luke. Was vor dir liegt, kannst du dir nicht vorstellen. Aber es ist ungemein wichtig. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit... Luke..."

"Ben!" Die Astralgestalt flimmerte bedenklich. "Luke! Begib dich nach Dathomir. Dort wirst du alle Antworten finden."

"Aber..."

"Luke, hüte dich. Die dunkle Seite... sie wird wieder stärker. Sei auf der Hut... Luke..." Dann war Ben verschwunden und Luke starrte in die Luft vor ihm. "Dathomir", flüsterte er. "Ich hätte nie geglaubt noch einmal dahin zukommen." Er schloß die Augen und sank tief ein in die Macht. _Leia! Ich komme nach Dathomir._

"Luke."

"Hm." Leia blieb stehen und Han drehte sich zu ihr um. "Was ist?"

"Es ist Luke. Er kommt hierher", erklärte sie. "Hierher?" wunderte Han sich. Was wollte Luke hier? "Ja, es scheint sehr wichtig zu sein. Er kommt nach Dathomir!"

__

Kapitel 2:Dunkle Wolken

Immer noch staunend begutachtete Serenity das Schiff vor sich. "Ich bin beeindruckt", sagte sie jetzt bestimmt schon zum x-ten Mal.

Einige Wochen war die neue Zentralhauptstadt der Galaxis jetzt alt. Fieberhaft hatten Merkur, Pluto und die anderen Techniker auf der Grundlage der technischen Daten Sentas, dem Heimatplaneten Galaxias, an der Entwicklung eigener Schiffe gearbeitet. An Material hatte es wirklich nicht gemangelt, da dies, Dank des Silberkristalls, ausreichend vorhanden war. Eine komplette Staffel Jäger war bereits vom Band gelaufen aber das war's bisher gewesen – auf jeden Fall mehr, als in der kurzen Zeit zu erwarten war.

Kriegsmaschinerie war unschön aber notwendig. Noch immer tummelten sich da draußen vereinzelte Überreste der Royal Invaders, jener Gruppe künstlich erschaffener Eiswesen, die beinahe die ganze Galaxie erobert hätten. In einer langen, harten Schlacht hatten die Senshi den Imperator besiegt und alle Welten, der Erde eingeschlossen, aus ihrem Winterschlaf erlöst.

Durch die Vereinigung aller Sailorkrieger und von Silberkristall und Mondamulett, war Königin Serenity wiedererweckt worden und Kristall Tokyo entstand.

Aber jetzt stand sie vor dem großen Schiff, dessen Form an einen fünfzackigen Stern, wobei die unteren Spitzen hinten hervorragten, erinnerte. Das Schiff war in Silber und Rot gehalten.

"Normalerweise hätten wir Monate gebraucht", erklärte Sailormerkur. "Die meisten Verbindungen und Konstruktionen konnten wir aber mit Silberkristall und meinem Mikrocomputer fertigstellen. Das war der Vorteil." Serenity nickte. "Wie heißt es?"

"Wir haben ihm den Namen _Silberstreif_ gegeben. Gefällt es dir?"

"Ja, das hört sich gut an." Ihr Armband piepte. "Ja?" Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter erschien. "Kommt schnell in dem Beratungsraum! Wir haben Probleme!" Serenity unterbrach die Verbindung. "Was ist", fragte Mars. "Wir werden gebraucht. Kommt mit!"

Von ihrer Tochter geführt kamen die inneren Kriegerinnen in den Beratungsraum. Auf ihren Gesichtern war noch immer der tiefe Eindruck der _Silberstreif_ zurückgeblieben. Königin Serenity wünschte nur der Jungfernflug würde auch einer bleiben - aber es ließ sich nicht ändern.

"Setzt euch, bitte!" Die Krieger nahmen ihre Plätze ein, Uranus, Neptun und Pluto saßen bereits. "Wir haben eine Nachricht von Kinmoku", kam sie gleich zur Sache. Serenity II sah sie sorgenvoll an. Prinz Endymion war zur Zeit auf Kinmoku um die Beitrittsverträge zur Allianz zu "verhandeln". "Nun, um es besser auszudrücken, wir haben gar keine Nachricht von Kinmoku."

"Was soll das denn heißen", fragte Venus. "Erwarten wir denn schon eine?"

"Das nicht aber wir können auch keine empfangen", erklärte Uranus. "Alle Kommunikationskanäle sind tot. Seit ca. zwei Stunden versuchen wir Verbindung aufzunehmen", fuhr Pluto fort bevor jemand weiter fragen konnte. "Die Möglichkeit einer vorübergehenden Störung ist vollkommen ausgeschlossen", meinte Neptun. "Das Wahrscheinlichste ist anzunehmen, daß Kinmoku sich unter einem Angriff befindet."

"Aber wer...", begann Serenity voller Sorge, brach aber gleich wieder ab, da sie die Antwort kannte. "Das liegt wohl auf der Hand", antworte Saturn trotzdem. "Ist die _Silberstreif_ einsatzfähig, Ami?"

"Ich denke schon. Sie ist soweit automatisiert, daß sämtliche Prozesse von der Brücke aus gesteuert werden können." Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, dann ergriff Sailorjupiter wieder das Wort. "Worauf warten wir? Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Eine geschlagene Stunde später war die _Silberstreif_ startklar. Die Senshi hatten ihre Plätze eingenommen. Sailormoon im Kommandosessel des Captains, Merkur als 1.Offizier und Taktikoffizier, Mars als Kommunikationsoffizier, Jupiter und Uranus an den Waffenkontrollen, Venus, Saturn und Titan an den Schildkontrollen, Neptun und Pluto an Steuerung und Navigation.

"Alle Stationen, Status", forderte Sailormoon mit der ernsten Stimme eines Commanders, wobei die mitschwingende Angst in ihrer Stimme nicht zu überhören war.

"Taktik, bereit!"

"Kommunikationskanäle auf Empfang!"

"Waffensysteme feuerbereit!"

"Schilde auf voller Leistung und einsatzfähig!"

"Navigation steht!"

Sailormoon nahm die Meldung mit einem Kopfnicken entgegen. "Bereit zum Abheben!"

"Aye, Captain!" antwortete Neptun mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln. Eine leichte Erschütterung war zu spüren als die Triebwerke zündeten. Die _Silberstreif_ erhob sich in den blauen Himmel. Wenig später hatte sie Fahrt aufgenommen und verließ die Erdatmosphäre.

"Kurs einschlagen und maximale Geschwindigkeit!" Das Schiff schlug den von Merkur berechneten Kurs ein und beschleunigte nun auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit. Die Sterne wurden zu Linien und die _Silberstreif_ verschwand im Hyperraum...

... und fiel direkt vor Kinmoku wieder aus diesem. Direkt in eine Raumschlacht.

"Schilde hoch! Bericht!"

"Schilde stehen", meldete Venus. Merkur analysierte schnell die Daten ihres Displays. "Drei, wiederhole drei schwere Kreuzer, ca. 20 Jägergeschwader, alle Invader-Typ." Das hatte sie befürchtet, den ganzen langen Weg durch den Hyperraum hierher. "Verteidigerstatus?"

"Grob geschätzt noch acht Staffeln in der Luft." Tolle Aussichten, Kinmoku besaß keine größeren Schiffe. So blieb die Verteidigung allein an den Jägern hängen, die zudem denen der Invaders weitgehend unterlegen waren.

"Mars, kriegen wir eine Verbindung?"

"Negativ. Sämtliche Frequenzen sind tot", kam die unbefriedigende Antwort. Am liebsten wäre sie runtergeflogen, hätte Endymion geholt, sofern er denn noch lebte, und wäre wieder verschwunden. Aber das durfte sie jetzt nicht. In erster Linie war sie Kapitän eines Schiffes und zwar des größten Schiffes auf der Verteidigerseite. Ihr blieb keine Wahl.

"Mars, Notsignal an alle provisorischen Allianzplaneten mit Priorität auf Senta! Die sind am besten ausgerüstet. Und gib mir die Staffelfrequenz! Jupiter, Uranus, Waffensysteme scharfmachen! Wir greifen an!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" Der Energieausbruch erfaßte wieder zwei Yeti aber die nächsten rückten schon nach. Von oben raste ein Jäger heran und nahm die Gruppe Krieger ins Visier. "Vorsicht!" Fighter stieß ihn zur Seite und rollte sich dann selbst unter den Schüssen ab. "Danke", keuchte er. "Okay, Leute! Rückzug! Ab in den Bunker, hier können wir nichts mehr tun!"

"Aber..." Fighter sah ihn streng an. "Hey, schau nicht so! Wir wollen unseren zukünftigen König noch nicht verlieren!" Tuxedo Mask schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. "Wenn das so weiter geht, sind wir eh bald alle erledigt."

"Los jetzt! Lauf schon! Wir kommen nach!" Er sah der Kriegerin noch einmal in die Augen und lief dann zum ziemlich mitgenommenem Verteidigungszentrum. In seinem Rücken hörte er noch: "STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"... GENTLE UTERUS!"

"... SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

Er drehte sich nicht mehr um aber wenige Sekunden später tauchten die drei Kriegerinnen hinter ihm auf. Die Stellung war aussichtslos, wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschah, würde Kinmoku fallen.

__

Kapitel 3:Empfindungen und Geheimnisse

Luke befand sich mitten im Hyperraum, als die Machtwelle ihn erreichte. Die Schockwelle war gigantisch, eine solche Empfindung tiefen Friedens und Glücks, wie Luke es noch nie zuvor – nicht mal Ansatzweise – gespürt hatte. Besser gesagt die Welle wurde nicht durch die Macht getragen, sondern höchstens mit weitergeleitet. Es war eine Energie die er nicht kannte, die weit über dem Auffassungsbereich der Macht lag. Aber die Resonanz war so gewaltig, daß die Empfindung noch bis in die Sphären der Macht hinein schwang. Ruhe, Friede, Liebe, Glück, Freundschaft und so vieles mehr. Es war etwas geschehen, ein Ereignis, das so mächtig, daß es ihr aller Leben vielleicht grundlegend verändern könnte.

Durch die Wucht der Empfindungen gestört, hätte er beinahe den Austrittspunkt bei Dathomir verpaßt. Gerade rechtzeitig riß R2 ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er zog den Hyperraumregler. Die Sternenlinien wurden zu einem breiten Sternenmeer und das wolkenverhangene Dathomir lag unter ihm.

"Etwas nähert sich uns. Eine Präsenz kommt schnell näher" Augwynne setzte sich zu Leia und Han an den Tisch. Die übrigen Hexen hatten ihre Mahlzeit beendet und machten nun ihre morgendlichen Übungen um ihre Machtkräfte zu schulen.

"Das ist sicher, Luke", meinte sie und griff hinaus. Leia war über die Entwicklung der Hexen des _Singenden Berges_ sehr überrascht gewesen. Nur die Novizinnen benutzen noch "Zaubersprüche", Luke würde zufrieden sein. Mitten in ihrer Meditation traf sie etwas. Es kam so unerwartet und plötzlich, daß ihre Abschirmung sich regelrecht auflöste. Auch die anderen Hexen teilten die Empfindung in der Macht.

"Leia? Hey, Leia, was ist los?" Die Empfindung flaute so schlagartig ab, wie sie begonnen hatte. Immer noch mitgenommen sagte sie: "Es... Es geht mir gut."

"Das sah aber nicht so aus. Was war denn los mit euch? Ist ein neuer dunkler Jedi aufgetaucht, oder was?" Sie überging seinen Tonfall. "Nein, es war eher äußerst... angenehm."

"Eine solche Empfindung habe ich noch nie gespürt", meinte Augwynne. Leia griff nochmal in den Fluß der Macht, spürte aber nur noch Lukes nahe Präsenz, die sich dem Planeten näherte. "Wie auch immer. Gehen wir Luke begrüßen." Die anderen stimmten zu und folgten Leia nach draußen.

Die letzten Vorbereitungen liefen. Die Formation war perfekt abgestimmt, obwohl dafür kein großen Anlaß gab. Ihre neue geheime "Technologie" sollte ihnen den entscheidenden Vorteil liefern. Doch die Rebellen hatten sich schon immer clever gezeigt, wenn es darum ging Unmögliches möglich zu machen. Deswegen wollte Pellaeon kein Risiko eingehen.

Auf seinem Display betrachtete er nochmal die Formation, die letzten Statusmeldungen und den Timer, der langsam herunter lief. Noch eine Minute.... Er holte nocheinmal die Bestätigung der anderen Captains ein. Hoffentlich waren die Informationen ihrer Spione zuverlässig. Wenn sie zu spät kamen, würde das seinem Meister nicht gefallen. Noch zehn Sekunden... Pellaeon berührte den Hebel. Noch drei, zwei, eins... Die _Invader_ und alle anderen Schiffe, voraus der riesige Abfangkreuzer _Catcher_, beschleunigte auf Lichtgeschwindigkeit. Nun konnten sie nur noch warten.

Kyp Durron beendete seine Rede mit den Worten: "Und deshalb ist es für die Neue Republik von äußerster Notwendigkeit sich dieser Krise zu stellen!" Das leise Gemurmel, das bisher seine Rede begleitet hatte wurde lauter. Eine Wortmeldung – von Borsk Fey'la, wer wohl sonst. "Ich bitte um Ruhe im Saal", rief Behn-kihl-nahm und die Gespräche verstummten. "Bitte, Rat Fey'la. Sie haben das Wort."

"Danke, Herr Vorsitzender. Jedi Durron, ich zweifle nicht an ihren Fähigkeiten in der Macht. Aber wie haben sie sich vorgestellt, sollen wir auf diese unbekannte Bedrohung reagieren? Haben sie konkrete Daten, Ziele, Hinweise, wo man beginnen könnte. Mir scheint das alles sehr vage. Es ist sicherlich nützlich über die Sammlung der letzten imperialen Kräfte informiert zu sein aber es reicht einfach nicht..."

"Wenn ich etwas dazu sagen dürfte?" schaltete sich Ackbar in das Gespräch ein. "Bitte, Admiral."

"Wir planen Aufklärungsmissionen dort zu starten, wo Jedi Durron die dunkle Aura gespürt hat und sie auf einen eng definierten Raum zu begrenzen. Eine große Schlachtflotte ist nicht leicht zu verstecken und mit der Hilfe eines Jedi können wir sicherlich auch ihren unbekannten Anführer aufspüren..."

Den Rest von Ackbars Ausführungen bekam Kyp nicht mehr mit, als über ihn eine gewaltige Machtwelle von solcher Intensität zusammenschlug, daß er schlagartig auf die Knie sank und wenn Admiral Ackbar ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte, auch zu Boden gefallen wäre. Er badete eine Weile in der tief friedlichen Empfindung, dann klang sie auch schon wieder ab.

"Kyp, sagen sie etwas? Was ist passiert?" Aber er war noch nicht in der Lage eine passende Erklärung abzugeben. Er hörte nur noch wie der Vorsitzende den Gong schlug und die Sitzung beendete.

Es war zu erwarten gewesen, daß Leia nach diesen Nachrichten nach Coruscant zurückkehren wollte, aber gemeinsam hatten Han und Luke sie überreden können noch eins, zwei Tage zu bleiben. Politisch konnte sie eh nichts ausrichten. Dies war eine militärische Angelegenheit, ohne Zweifel.

Zielstrebig steuerte Luke durch den Dschungel seinem Ziel entgegen. Zum Glück mußte er nicht mehr durch den Sumpf um zum Wrack der Chu'unthor zu kommen. Man hatte das Schiff aus dem Sumpf geborgen und alles wichtige, so schien es, herausgeholt. Aber das alte Jedischiff war die einzigste Möglichkeit Antworten zu finden. Die Hülle war versiegelt worden aber es war für Luke kein Problem dieses mit seinem Lichtschwert zu brechen. Das Innere des Schiffes war matschig und von Wasser durchtränkt, jedenfalls die Spuren davon waren noch deutlich zu erkennen. Luke tauchte ein in den Strom der Macht und ließ sich leiten, auf eines der unteren Decks - die Bibliothek. Hier war alles leer und doch mußte die Antwort hier sein. Da! Da stand ein kleiner silberner Zylinder, fast wie ein Lichtschwertgriff. Wie konnten sie das übersehen haben? Oder sollten sie es übersehen? Neugierig nahm Luke den Zylinder und fand auch tatsächlich den Aktivierungsknopf eines Lichtschwerts. Vorsichtig betätigte er ihn aber es zischte nicht die Laserklinge hervor, sondern eine Aufzeichnung wurde abgespielt.

"Dies ist das wichtigste Dokument unserer Geschichte", begann eine weibliche Stimme. Nun das versprach schon mal einiges. "Die euch bekannte Galaxie ist nur ein Teil eines viel größeren Universums. Wenn ihr diese Aufzeichnung in euren Händen haltet ist es Zeit dem Pfad des Lichtes zu folgen und das Siegel zu durchbrechen. Damit soll die Vereinigung des Universums wieder beginnen..." Die Aufzeichnung endete hier. Seltsam. Momentan wurde er daraus nicht richtig schlau. Nun er würde es Han und Leia zeigen, vielleicht fiel denen etwas ein.

__

Kapitel 4:Gewagte Schritte

Die Sonderstaffel fiel in jenen Sekunden aus dem Hyperraum. "Schöne Aussicht", kommentierte Corran Horn, sein wohl bester Pilot. "Scheint alles ruhig zu sein."

"Das kann täuschen, Sonder Neun", mahnte er. Eine Eskorte zu fliegen war mal wieder etwas anderes. Aber Eskorten waren eigentlich das schlimmste. Man saß die ganze Zeit in seinen Jägern und konnte sich eigentlich auf nichts vorbereiten. Und wenn die Informationen stimmten, die man ihnen in aller Eile gegeben hatte, war die Situation äußerst brenzlig. Ein Pulverfaß, das jeden Moment hochgehen konnte. Wedge Antilles, Commander der berühmten Sonderstaffel, konnte nur hoffen, daß alles gut ging. Doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm etwas anderes.

"Ich schätze, wir kriegen Besuch", sagte Han und senkte sein Makrofernglas. Dann eilte er zum _Falken_ um Funkverbindung aufzunehmen aber Chewbacca kam ihm bereits entgegen und erklärte mit einigen knappen Lauten, daß ihre Eskorte eingetroffen war. "Das war ja zu erwarten gewesen", meinte Leia mit einem müden Lächeln. In diesem Moment kam Luke hinein, er wirkte sehr nachdenklich. "Hi, Luke! Du kommst gerade richtig. Wedge und die anderen holen uns ab. Hast du gefunden, was du gesucht hast oder willst du noch hierbleiben?" Luke brachte den kleinen, zylinderförmigen Griff eines Lichtschwerts, jedenfalls hielt Han es dafür, zum Vorschein. "Ich denke, ich habe alles, wonach ich gesucht habe." Er schaute zu R2 hinüber. "Mach meinen Jäger startklar, okay?" R2-D2 piepte zustimmend und rollte davon. "Du hast wirklich nur ein Lichtschwert gefunden und darum der Wirbel?" Han sah ihn prüfend an. "Oh, es ist ein sehr alter Datenspeicher, er enthält eine Botschaft, die ich aber nicht ganz verstehe."

"Gut, wir können sie uns auf dem Flug ansehen", warf Leia ein. "Wir sollten uns jetzt lieber beeilen. Wir wollen unsere Freunde doch nicht warten lassen."

"In Ordnung, Eskortformation einnehmen", drang Wedges Stimme aus dem Komm. "Verstanden, Sonderführer." Sie hatten in letzter Zeit so wenig Flugaufträge bekommen, daß er schon befürchtete eingerostet zu sein. Obwohl er durchaus eine angenehme Zeit mit Mirax gehabt hatte.

Der _Millenium Falke_ stieg langsam aus dem Tal auf. Corran bewunderte die schöne und abwechslungsreiche Landschaft unter ihm. Eine Banthaherde zog vorbei. Das Bild täuschte natürlich, denn soweit er wußte war Dathomir alles andere als ein angenehmer Planet, auch ohne die Nachtschwestern, ein Clan von Hexen, die sich der dunklen Seite der Macht zugewandt hatten.

Neben dem _Falken_ stieg Luke Skywalkers X-Flügler auf und reihte sich in die Formation ein. Der Jedi-Meister war der Begründer der Sonderstaffel, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, unmögliche Aufträge zu übernehmen und zu ende zu führen - erfolgreich.

Die Staffel bestand neben ihm und Wedge aus ihren jeweiligen Flügelmännern Sonder Zwei - Asyr, Sonder Zehn - dem Gand Ooryl, sowie Sonder Drei – Rhysati Yur, Sonder Vier – der Thyferraner Bror Jace, Sonder Fünf Gavin Darklighter von Tatooine, Sonder Sechs – die Sullustanerin Aril Numb, Sonder Sieben – Tycho Celchu von Alderaan, Sonder Acht – der Twi'lek Tal'dira, Sonder Elf - Inry Forge und Sonder Zwölf – Pash Cracken.

"Darf ich mich als Sonder Null anmelden?" drang Skywalkers Stimme bescheiden aus dem Komm. "Herzlich Willkommen, Sonder Null", kommentierte Wedge mit einem Lachen. Er wollte das eigentlich jetzt nicht sagen aber es war seine Pflicht. "Wedge?"

"Sprechen sie, Neun."

"Ich sag' das nicht gerne aber ich habe ein ganz mieses Gefühl." Ein Zeitlang herrschte Stille, dann meldete sich Skywalker wieder. "Null hier. Ich muß Neun zustimmen. Wir sollten uns schleunigst absetzen."

"Verstanden. Also los, Sonderstaffel."

Bald darauf verließ der modifizierte Frachter die Atmosphäre Dathomirs und nahm Kurs auf den offenen Weltraum. Gerade als der _Falke_ und die Staffel zum Hyperraumsprung ansetzen wollten, schälte sich die riesige Masse eines Abfangkreuzers aus dem Hyperraum, kurz darauf folgten vier Sternenzerstörer der _Imperiums_-Klasse und als ob das nicht schon reichen würde, fiel direkt hinter dem Abfangkreuzer ein Supersternenzerstörer aus der Überlichtgeschwindigkeit. Corran hielt den Atmen an. Sie waren verloren...

"Sithdreck!" entfuhr es Wedge, besann sich dann aber wieder seiner Kommandantenpflicht. "S-Flächen in Angriffsposition! Verteilt euch und versucht einen Korridor für den _Falken_ zu schaffen. Zwei, zu mir!" Asyr zog ihren X-Flügler an seine Seite. Die ersten TIEs quollen aus den Hangars hervor.

Nur gut eine Minute später waren sie heran. Er kippte seinen Jäger auf die Steuerbordfläche und schoß durch drei Jäger hindurch. Im Vorbeifliegen gab er drei hastige Schüsse ab. "Getroffen, Zwei?"

"Positiv, Sonderführer." Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Monitor. Asyr war inzwischen auch durchgebrochen aber die Tarantel, die er ins Visier genommen hatte, war immer noch da – unbeschädigt. "Willst du mich verschaukeln, Asyr?"

"Negativ, Wedge. Du hast getroffen – sogar voll!"

"Aber wie..." In diesem Moment tauchte eine Libelle hinter Asyr auf. "Hochziehen, Zwei! Sofort hochziehen!" Asyr reagierte blitzschnell aber die präzise abgegebenen Schüsse, trafen ihr rechtes Triebwerk. "Rechtes Triebwerk ausgefallen, hab' das Schiff nicht mehr unter Kontrolle..."

"Asyr, nein!" Das war Gavin, Asyrs Freund. Doch es half nichts der X-Flügler stürzte unaufhaltsam der Oberfläche Dathomirs entgegen. Den innerlichen Schmerz überwindend, funkte er Gavin an. "Keine Zeit zum Trauern jetzt, Fünf. Reißen sie sich zusammen. Luke, ich brauch einen neuen Flügelmann."

"Null ist unterwegs." Wedge wartete nicht bis Luke da war, sondern nahm die Verfolgung des Abfangjägers auf. Schon bald hatte er ihn im Fadenkreuz. Dieses wurde grün und er bombardierte den TIE mit Salven von roten Laserstrahlen. Nach fünf Vierfachsalven brach der TIE nach unten aus. Doch schon trafen ihn zwei Protonentorpedos voll am bereits angeschlagenem Heck. In einem gleißendem Feuerball explodierte der Jäger. "Hab' ihn", drang Lukes Stimme aus dem Komm. "Sag mal, spinn ich, oder hat dieser Abfangjäger eben einen Frontalangriff fast unbeschadet überstanden."

"Ich fürchte, so war es."

Die _Heimat Eins_ näherte sich unaufhaltsam Dathomir. Wenn alles glatt gelaufen war, sollte ihr kleines Einsatzkommando von drei Mon-Calamari Kreuzern überflüssig sein. Doch er wollte eben ganz sicher gehen. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zu den unbekannten Regionen gewesen und obwohl sie die Sonderstaffel zur Eskorte abgestellt hatten, nahm Admiral Ackbar diesen kleinen Umweg gern in Kauf.

Kyp Durron stand neben ihm. Der junge Jedi wirkte im Geringsten unruhig, eher tief konzentriert. "Glauben sie, daß sie in Sicherheit sind, Jedi Durron?"

"Möglich aber das ist nicht sicher." Ackbar schnaufte: "Was ist hier schon sicher? In ein paar Sekunden werden wir es wissen." Er sah auf den Chronometer. Noch zwanzig Sekunden. "Alles bereitmachen! Wir treten gleich in den Normalraum ein!" Die Sekunden liefen herunter und standen schließlich auf Null. Die _Heimat Eins_ fiel aus dem Hyperraum. Sofort schrillte der Kollisionsalarm. Vor ihnen hing ein gewaltiger Supersternenzerstörer. "Bei allen Sternen, was ist das?" Er faßte sich schnell wieder. "Schilde auf Maximum, Feuer auf diesen Supersternenzerstörer! Wo ist der _Falke_, Leutnant?" Der Sensoroffizier antwortete sofort: "Noch nah am Planeten, Sir. Wie ich das sehe, wurden sie kurz vor dem Sprungpunkt abgefangen. Einer der Jäger treibt mit defekten Antrieb auf den Planeten zu."

"Sofort alle Staffeln starten! Captain, sehen sie zu, ob sie irgendetwas für diesen Jäger tun können."

Als die drei Kreuzer aus dem Hyperraum sprangen machte Hans Herz ein kleinen Sprung aber sofort wurde ihm bewußt, daß das Auftauchen der republikanischen Schiffe gar nichts bedeutete. Vielleicht waren sie den Sternenzerstörern gerade so gewachsen aber der _Invader_ – diesem Supersternenzerstörer. Die Chancen standen bei Null und er wußte es. Han riß den Falken heftig herum, als er von Steuerbord unter starken Beschuß geriet, Leia erwiderte oben das Feuer aber das war das andere Probleme. Die Panzerung dieser Schiffe erinnerte schon fast an eine Quantenpanzerung, so schwer war sie zu knacken. Er fluchte. "Sie drängen uns ab!" Die Formation der Schiffe hatte sie in einen Vektor getrieben, der sie unaufhaltsam der Ballung schwarzer Löcher entgegenbrachte.

Luke blieb lange genug an der Hummel dran um ihren rechten Treibstofftank zu treffen. Das war immer noch am Wirkungsvollsten. Aber selbst dieser schien irgendwie geschützt. Er gönnte sich den Luxus die Schiffe mit der Macht abzutasten und erhielt tatsächlich einen schwachen dunklen Reflex. Dabei fiel ihm etwas anderes auf, ein Echo, etwas sehr Vertrautes. Doch erstmal fehlte ihm die Zeit. "Wedge, auf mein Zeichen scharf nach unten... Jetzt!" Wedge reagierte mit der Geschwindigkeit eines machtbegabten Jägerpiloten. Seine lange Erfahrung schenkte ihm diese Reflexe. Die zwei Taranteln folgten Wedges Manöver genau in seine Schußbahn. Luke zielte aber nicht nach dem Computer. Er schloß die Augen, suchte eine lose Stelle, fand sie und drückte ab. Der Schuß durchbohrte den ersten TIE Jäger. Der zweite war zu überrascht um ausweichen zu können. "Hui, dank dir, Luke", kam Wedges Reaktion prompt. "Guter Schuß übrigens."

"Danke. Aber Han hat recht. Sie schneiden uns ab."

"Was schlägst du vor?"

"Laß mir eine Minute." Damit schaltete er sein Komm ab. "R2, gib mir den Navigationscomputer auf manuellen Betrieb." R2 gehorchte widerspruchslos, er war von ihm schon so einiges gewohnt. Mit seinen Machtsinnen versuchte er jenen Pfad zurückzuverfolgen, den er eben aufgegriffen hatte. Wie in Trance folgte er mit seinen Eingaben seiner Empfindung.

Schließlich ging er wieder auf die Staffelfrequenz. "Gut, Freunde. Ich habe einen Plan. Er ist riskant aber er könnte funktionieren."

"Du willst was???" Han starrte sein Komm an, als ob Luke ihm gerade gesagt hätte, er solle aus der Luftschleuse springen. Was wohl dieselbe Wirkung hätte. "Also ich bin wirklich nicht bereit Selbstmord zu begehen nur um die verrückte Idee eines Jedi auszuprobieren."

"Han, jetzt hör doch erstmal zu..."

"Oh nein, Luke. Ich werde nicht mitten in ein schwarzes Loch fliegen", ging er dazwischen. Leia war inzwischen wieder unten, da sie im Geschützturm eh nichts ausrichten konnte. Sie schaltete sich jetzt ein. "Was genau hast du dir denn vorgestellt, Luke?"

"Der Widerhall hast du ihn nicht gespürt?"

"Du meinst von den schwarzen Löchern?"

"Ja, genau." Langsam wurde es ihm zuviel. "Könnte mich hier auch mal jemand aufklären?" erzürnte er sich. "Es sind schließlich nicht alle hier Jedi." Chewbacca knurrte zustimmend. Auch Wedge schaltete sich ein. "Ich muß Han zustimmen."

"Es ist relativ einfach. Vor kurzem war doch dieser starke Machtausbruch, der durch das Universum fegte. Der Ursprung liegt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit in dieser Ballung schwarzer Löcher. Oder besser dahinter. Die Signatur ist unverkennbar.

Außerdem war in der Botschaft, die ich im Schiff gefunden habe, etwas von einem Siegel enthalten und wir sollten dem Pfad des Lichtes folgen. Bis jetzt konnte ich nichts damit anfangen." Han runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Schön, angenommen du hast recht. Wie willst du den genauen Vektor finden, den wir fliegen müssen um diesen _Pfad_ zu beschreiten." Als Antwort flimmerten einiger Daten über seinen Bildschirm und Chewie stöhnte auf. "Warum frage ich eigentlich noch?"

"Bist du einverstanden?" Er sah nocheinmal zur _Invader_ hinüber. Einer der Mon-Calamari Kreuzer löste sich soeben in Weltraumstaub auf. "Was bleibt uns anderes übrig?"

"Admiral Ackbar, Sonder Null für sie auf Leitung Eins." Ackbar warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. "Wer zum Teufel, ist Sonder Null?" Der Kommunikationsoffizier zuckte mit den Schultern. "Admiral?" drang Lukes Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. "Skywalker?"

"Ja, hören sie zu und stellen sie keine Fragen. Wir werden uns jetzt formieren und direkt durch ein schwarzes Loch springen."

"Was..." Alle auf der Brücke stöhnten auf, bis auf Kyp. "Falls ich recht habe, sollte das unsere einzige Chance sein."

"Aber...", begann er. "Vergessen sie's! Es gibt nichts was sie für uns tun können. Diese Schlacht ist vorbei." Ackbar versteifte sich. Er haßte es zu verlieren und noch mehr haßte er es dies zuzugeben. Aber Skywalker hatte absolut recht. Entweder seine Kräfte brachten alle hier raus, oder sie waren ohnehin verloren. "Viel Glück", hörte er sich nur noch sagen. Dann unterbrach er auch schon die Verbindung. Kyp sah ihn unverwandt an. "Es wird ganz sicher funktionieren."

"Na, wenn sie das sagen. Also gut! Captain, alle Jäger zurück und informieren sie die _Hüpfer_. Wir ziehen uns zurück."

Luke setzte sich mit Wedge direkt hinter den _Falken_. "Alles bereit?" Er bekam verhaltene Bestätigungen. Wie er vermutet hatte, verfolgten die Jäger sie nicht mehr. Auch mit dieser Panzerung wollten sie einem schwarzen Loch nicht zunahe kommen. Es gab viele Gerüchte über die Entstehung dieser Phänomene, doch keines davon konnte je nachgeprüft werden. Seine eigene Theorie würden sie jetzt prüfen auf eine Weise, wie es wohl keiner vor ihnen getan hatte, geschweige denn gewagt hatte.

"Gut. Koppelt euren Navcomputer an den _Falken_. Alles klar, Han?"

"Kann losgehen. Hoffe ich zumindest." Ein kurze Pause folgte. "Hyperraumsprung in zehn Sekunden... Neun... Acht... Sieben... Sechs... Fünf... Vier... Drei... Zwei... Eins..." Luke beschleunigte exakt bei Null auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit...

Admiral Pellaeon verfolgte aufmerksam, wie die zwölf Jäger und der _Millenium Falke_ im perfekten Formationsflug in den Hyperraum sprangen. Kurz darauf verschwanden auch die Mon-Calamari Kreuzer. "Holen sie sämtliche Jäger an Bord, Captain Gemini. Dann lassen sie uns hier verschwinden. Unser Auftrag ist auf die ein oder andere Weise ausgeführt. Ich werde dem Imperator Bericht erstatten. Die Brücke gehört ihnen."

"Jawohl, Sir." Gemini salutierte und Pellaeon erwiderte den Gruß, dann verließ er wortlos die Brücke.

__

Anmerkungen

Ok, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob Dathomir an einem Ballungszentrum schwarzer Löcher liegt. Das war jetzt meine eigene Interpretation des ganzen und für Echtheit garantiere ich nicht. Bitte also keine Beschwerdebriefe deswegen.

__

Kapitel 5:Begegnungen

Corran hatte die Augen geschlossen es kam ihm endlos vor. Vor Schreck wäre er fast gegen die Frontscheibe geflogen, als es seinen X-Flügler aus dem Hyperraum riß. Exakt wie geplant, sagte ihm ein Blick auf die Zeitanzeige. Er atmete erstmal tief durch, sondierte dann die Umgebung. Alle waren da, es fehlte keiner. Außer Asyr natürlich. Aber als ob sie nicht schon genug Pech gehabt hatten, waren sie direkt in die nächste Raumschlacht gesprungen. Diese tobte direkt um den noch fernen grünen Planeten. Er war der einzig bewohnbare Planet in diesem System, wie er schnell feststellte. Die mutmaßlichen Verteidiger des Planeten waren erstens kraß in der Unterzahl und zweitens wohl auch technisch unterlegen. Vier Schlachtschiffe hingen im Raum, wobei das eine sich in Bezug auf Form, Größe und Durchschlagskraft von den anderen abhob und eindeutig auf der Seite der Verteidiger zu stehen schien. Der sternförmige Kreuzer sandte mächtige Strahlen aus, die eines der feindlichen Schiffe vernichteten aber gegen die anderen zwei würde es nicht mehr lange bestehen. Es sei denn...

"Hier Neun, Befehle?"

"Warten sie einen Moment." Wedge funkte wahrscheinlich das sternförmige Schiff an. Er sah auf seinen Scanner und war mehr als überrascht eine ID zu sehen. _Silberstreif_, na schön. "Hier spricht General Wedge Antilles, Kommandant der Sonderstaffel! Ich rufe die _Silberstreif_! Wenn sie mich hören können, wollte ich fragen, ob sie Hilfe gebrauchen können?" Man hörte kurz Rauschen, dann drang eine helle Frauenstimme durch das Komm. "Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wer sie sind und woher sie kommen aber uns ist jede Hilfe willkommen, General!"

"Das dacht ich mir schon, Antilles Ende." Er wechselte wieder auf die Staffelfrequenz. "Ihr habt's gehört! S-Flächen in Angriffsposition!" Corran schaltete die Flügelstellung wieder auf die berühmte X-Form um, die dem X-Flügler seinen Namen gab. "Also gut, wir machen folgendes. Wir brechen einmal kurz durch und nehmen uns dann den größeren der Kreuzer vor. Koppelt eure Torpedos auf meinen Zielcomputer. Also los!" Das Manöver hatten sie schon einige Male angewandt um größere Schiffe zu erledigen. Ein konzentrierter Einschlag von Protonentorpedos konnte die Schilde auf einer Seite aufreißen und ein paar der Geschosse würden ihren Weg finden. "Na, los! Formation Drei, zu mir!" Ooryl zog neben ihn und Inry und Pash hängten sich direkt hinter sie. "Geschlossene Formation, folgt mir!" Corran beschleunigte seinen Jäger, Ooryl blieb hinter ihm, während Elf und Zwölf an seine Flügel kamen. Mit feuernden Lasern raste er durch die Feindformation. Sie hatten gleich sechs feindliche Jäger mitgenommen, anscheinend war ihnen heute doch noch etwas vergönnt.

Formation Eins und Zwei waren auch schon durchgebrochen. "Auf mein Kommando, Torpedos scharfmachen! In drei Sekundenabständen feuern!" kommandierte Wedge. "Formation Eins... Feuer... Formation Zwei... Feuer... Formation Drei..." Corrans Fadenkreuz blinkte rot. "... Feuer!" Vierundzwanzig Torpedos rasten auf den feindlichen Kreuzer zu. "Wieviele Torpedos noch?" Er schaute nach, er hatte gerade noch zwei. Auch die anderen hatten alle noch ein Paar. "Schleife fliegen und Wiederholung des Angriffs!" Corran gehorchte und zog seinen X-Flügler herum. Die erste Salve erreichte ihr Ziel. Der Kreuzer erbebte, die Schilde erloschen und ein paar drangen durch. Die Schilde würden sich wieder stabilisiert haben bis die zweite Salve sie erreichte aber trotzdem enorm geschwächt sein.

"Formation Eins, Abschuß... Formation Zwei, Abschuß... Formation Drei, Abschuß!" Die nächsten vierundzwanzig Protonentorpedos schossen auf ihr Ziel zu. Diesmal durchschlugen schon die ersten die Schilde und richteten heftige Zerstörungen an. Einer mußte die Kommandozentrale getroffen haben... Dann brach das schwere Schiff langsam auseinander. "Schaffen sie den Rest alleine, _Silberstreif_?", kam Wedges Anfrage. "Sicher. Kümmern sie sich um die Jäger."

"Verstanden. Also los, Sonderstaffel! Laßt uns ein wenig aufräumen!" Corran drehte sofort seinen Jäger um und nahm Kurs auf die tobende Raumschlacht.

Hatte er bis vor kurzem noch Zweifel gehabt, ob sie die richtige Seite unterstützten, gab es nun keinerlei Zweifel mehr. Die feindlichen Jäger schlachteten wahllos die Verteidiger auf der Oberfläche ab. Das reichte hm eindeutig. Die Wesen, die als Bodentruppen fungierten, sahen recht seltsam aus. Ihr Körper bestand fast ausschließlich aus Eis. Sie waren groß und muskulös. Ihre Waffen schienen eine Art Schockgefrierer zu sein.

Chewie bemerkte wild gestikulierend, daß diese Art ja scheinbar überhaupt kein Ehrgefühl hatte. "Ja, ganz meiner Meinung, Chewie." Er sah Leia an. "Komm, laß es uns ihnen heimzahlen." Sie hatte sich schon los gemacht und eilte bereits den Gang hinunter zum Geschützturm.

Der Kampf dauerte noch eine volle Stunde. Die Jäger der Sonderstaffel hatten zwar keine Probleme mit den, wie Kegel aussehenden Schiffe der Royal Invaders aber allein ihre pure Anzahl sorgte für zermürbende Kämpfe. Dazu kam, daß selbst als ihre Zahl immer weiter schrumpfte, sie immer noch weiter kämpften – und Unschuldige töteten.

Schließlich war es vorbei. Der letzte Kreuzer war schon lange zerstört und Wedge selbst hatte wohl den letzten Jäger abgeschossen. Gate, seine R2-Einheit hinter ihm, zirpte warnend. Er warf einen beunruhigten Blick auf die Anzeige, die seinen Treibstoffvorrat anzeigte. Die Reservemenge war so angelegt, daß er damit vielleicht noch einen Hyperraumsprung machen konnte aber keinen all zu langen. Und diese Reserve war fast erreicht. Wedge vermutete ähnliches bei seinen Staffelkameraden.

"_Silberstreif_, können sie mich hören?"

"Klar und deutlich, General Antilles. Wir danken ihnen sehr für ihre Hilfe", erklang wieder die Frauenstimme. "War uns ein Vergnügen. Äh... Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wo wir unsere Jäger hier auftanken können? Ich schätze, sie verwenden anderen Treibstoff."

"Ich..." Es knackte einmal kurz, dann erklang eine andere Frauenstimme. War er hier etwa in einer Amazonenkultur gelandet. Wedge mußte lächeln, er sollte nicht so schnell über fremde Kulturen urteilen. Die Stimme antwortete auf seine Frage: "Kinmoku hat nicht die Notwendigen Einrichtungen um den Treibstoff herzustellen, den sie brauchen. Sie können uns nach Kristall Tokyo begleiten, denke ich doch..." Anscheinend hielt sie Rücksprache. "Okay, wir müssen nur noch jemanden von der Oberfläche abholen. Es dauert nicht lange... Ich sende ihnen die Sprungdaten schon mal rüber. _Silberstreif_ Ende." Er betrachtete die Datenreihen und Koordinaten. Das System war leicht verschieden zu dem ihm bekannten aber es sollte eigentlich reichen.

Wedge schwebte momentan direkt über dem Verteidigungszentrum. Er sah zu dem Schiff im Orbit hoch aber es machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. _Was machen die solange. Ich dachte es würde schnell..._ Plötzlich schossen zehn Lichtstrahlen wie Sternschnuppen durch den Himmel und trafen auf den Boden auf. Sie gaben jeweils ein junges Mädchen, um die Neunzehn bis Zwanzig, frei. Sie trugen seltsame Uniformen, die er nicht zuordnen konnte "Äh, Luke... Ich schätze, du kannst mir das nicht erklären, oder?" Lukes Antwort schien geistesabwesend. "Interessant. Sie scheinen über telepathische Transportkräfte zu verfügen."

"Ja, sicher... Wenn du meinst..." Aus dem Bunker trat nun ein junger Mann mit wallendem Umhang und prunkvoller Rüstung. Hinter ihm erschienen drei junge Frauen, etwas älter als die Mädchen. Während die Gruppen einige Worte austauschten, kam ihm ein unheimlicher Gedanke. "Luke, kannst du noch andere Menschen oder Lebewesen auf diesem Schiff spüren?" Es war einen Moment still. Unter ihm, formierten die zehn Mädchen sich in einem Kreis um den Mann und nahmen sich an den Händen. "Nein", kam Lukes Antwort so plötzlich, daß Wedge zusammenzuckte. Die Antwort hatte er fast erwartet. "Du klingst nicht sehr überrascht... Was zum..." Er hatte gebannt die Szene unter ihm verfolgt. Die Mädchen hatten ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihre Körper wurden in verschiedene Farben getaucht. Wind wehte, Staub wirbelte auf... Dann schossen die Mädchen als Lichtstrahlen wieder hinauf zu ihrem Schiff. Der Mann war auch verschwunden. "Ich muß das jetzt aber nicht verstehen, oder?" murmelte er. Luke antwortete trotzdem: "Ich schätze, wir werden bald Antworten bekommen." Damit zog er seinen X-Flügler hoch und Wedge folgte ihm. _Das hoffe ich_.

__

Kapitel 6:Erkenntnisse

Die _Silberstreif_ verschwand als erstes im Hyperraum, dann folgten alle anderen. Kurz vor dem Sprung hatte Luke noch einmal die Präsenz der Besatzung erfühlt. Ihre Macht hatte ihn überwältigt. Er war fast sicher, daß sie diesen Machtausbruch zumindest verursacht hatten. Die Macht in ihnen war vorhanden aber in einer Weise, die Luke erstaunte. Sie schien die reine Kraft der lichten Seite zu nutzen. Da war nichts böses und selbst die kleinsten Anzeichen von Zorn, Wut und Angst wurden unterdrückt. Diese Mädchen waren begabter als jeder seiner Schüler, begabter als er selbst, ja sogar begabter als jeder einzelne Jedi-Meister der Geschichte.

Dann hatte er das Bewußtsein ihrer offensichtlichen Anführerin berührt, nur angetippt aber dieses strahlende Licht ließ ihn erschrocken den Kontakt abbrechen und dann war auch keine Möglichkeit mehr. Er konnte sich, während des Sprungs weiter Gedanken machen.

"Merkur, die Brücke gehört dir", sagte Sailormoon und drehte sich um. Die Berührung des anderen Bewußtseins hatte ihr etwas in den Sinn gerufen. "Wo willst du...", begann Mars, verstummte aber wieder. Moon hatte sich in Serenity II verwandelt. Sie gab Endymion noch einen Kuß und öffnete die Tür der Brücke. "Ich muß mit meiner Mutter sprechen", sagte sie noch abwesend und verschwand in Richtung ihrer Kabine.

Als sie dort war schloß sie die Tür hinter sich. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr hoch. Konnte das denn wirklich sein. So früh schon. Aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, sie waren direkt durch das Siegel geflogen. Ihre Gedanken flogen zurück. Es war erst ein paar Tage her.

Überrascht so früh gestört zu werden, zog sie sich schnell ihr Kleid an, ohne Endymion zu wecken. Er schlief seelenruhig weiter. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Flur. Leise schloß sie die Tür wieder um niemanden zu wecken. Der Dienstbote wollte sich verbeugen aber Serenity hielt ihn mit einer Geste davon ab. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen und sie wollte es auch nicht. Sie entfernten sich von den Schlafgemächern. Schließlich fragte sie: "Was gibt es denn nun so dringendes?"

"Verzeiht, Prinzessin, aber eure Mutter läßt nach euch rufen." Serenity konnte sich ein Grinsen bei ihrer nächsten Frage nicht verkneifen. "Und wer nun genau?"

"Wie bitte? Ich verstehe nicht...", stutzte der an. "Tut mir leid. Ich wollte wissen, ob sie meine Erdenmutter oder die Königin meinen aber Ikuko würde mich wohl nicht so früh am Morgen wecken. Wo ist sie denn nun?" Der Dienstbote war jetzt völlig verdattert. "Also... sie... äh.... In der Bibliothek."

"Ah, ich wußte noch gar nicht, daß sie ein Bücherwurm ist. Nun ja, man erfährt doch immer neues, finden sie nicht? Danke für die Nachricht aber sie sollten schleunigst ins Bett, sie sind ja noch verschlafener als ich." Der Mann sah sie fragend an. "Das ist ein Befehl", sagte sie, ohne das Kichern unterdrücken zu können. Dann ließ sie den Mann einfach stehen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Palastbibliothek.

Sie fand ihre Mutter an einem der großen Kristalltische. Vor ihr stand ein kleiner Datenzylinder. "Mutter?" Königin Serenity sah auf. "Ah, Serenity! Setz dich, bitte." Langsam munterer werdend kam sie der Aufforderung nach. "Was gibt es denn so früh am Morgen, Mutter?" Sie ließ sich lange Zeit mit der Antwort. Hast du schon mal etwas von den Jedi-Rittern gehört?" Serenity schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sollte ich?" Lächelnd erwiderte ihre Mutter: "Es hätte mich jedenfalls gewundert, wenn doch. Schau her." Sie aktivierte den Datenzylinder und spielte die Nachricht ab. "Dies ist das wichtigste Dokument unserer Geschichte", begann eine junge weibliche Stimme, die wie ihre Mutter klang Es mußte aufgezeichnet worden sein, als sie noch sehr jung war.. "Die euch bekannte Galaxie ist nur ein Teil eines viel größeren Universums. Wenn ihr diese Aufzeichnung in euren Händen haltet ist es Zeit dem Pfad des Lichtes zu folgen und das Siegel zu durchbrechen. Damit soll die Vereinigung des Universums wieder beginnen..." Serenity sah sie fragend an. "Laß es mich erklären..."

"Mutter?" Prinzessin Serenity II stellte eine geistige Verbindung zu der Königin von Kristall Tokyo her. _Ich höre dich. War eure Mission erfolgreich?_

"Wir... bekamen Hilfe", sagte sie zaghaft. _Was für Hilfe?_ Serenity zögerte aber ihre Empfindung war eindeutig gewesen. "Von der anderen Seite."

__

Wie kannst du so sicher sein?

"Ich habe die Gegenwart eines Jedi gespürt. Es gibt keinen Zweifel. Und sie kamen direkt durch eines der fernen schwarzen Löcher."

__

Ich verstehe. Bring sie her, es ist an der Zeit. Serenity nickte. "Wir sind schon auf dem Weg."

Auch Luke quälten ähnliche Gedanken auf dem einsamen Flug im Hyperraum. Er sah sich nochmal die Aufzeichnung an, die er noch schnell in R2 gespeichert hatte. _Ob wir hier unsere Antworten finden werden. Vielleicht kommt diese neue Bedrohung, die Kyp gespürt hat, auch hier her._ Er konnte es jedenfalls jetzt schon kaum noch erwarten die Geschichte dieser Mädchen zu hören. Es schien noch äußerst interessant zu werden.

__

Kapitel 7: Treffen der Generationen

Der Krisenstab war eiligst zusammengetreten. Admiral Ackbar erklärte gerade, was sich bei Dathomir ereignet hatte. Er schloß mit den Worten: "Ich habe mir bereits die Freiheit genommen die Flotte der Neuen Republik in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen." Mon Mothma, die ehemalige Staatschefin, nickte verständnisvoll. "Natürlich. Das war ihr gutes Recht." Selbst Borsk Fey'la stimmte Ackbar zu. "Die Frage ist doch, was wir tun können. Wenn diese Schiffe wirklich so mächtig sind wie Ackbar sagt und die Aufzeichnungen beweisen es ja, habe ich erhebliche Zweifel, ob wir dieser Bedrohung gewachsen sind."

"Leider muß ich ihnen zustimmen, Rat. Wir haben unsere Flotte in letzter Zeit kontinuierlich abgerüstet. Wir haben immer noch eine beeindruckende Streitmacht aber gegen eine vereinte imperiale Flotte mit einem Supersternenzerstörer an der Spitze..." Ackbar schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. "In Ordnung", mischte sich Behn-kihl-nahm jetzt ein. "Bestimmen wir doch erstmal einen Übergangspräsidenten." Mon Mothma lächelte. "Das sollte einfach sein. General?" General Cracken räusperte sich. "Die Staatschefin hat mir vor kurzem ein Dokument überreicht, das sie in einem solchen Notfall zum legitimen Interimspräsidenten macht." Der Senatsvorsitzende war nicht unbedingt überrascht. "So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht." Behn-kihl-nahm erhob sich mit all seiner Würde. "In meiner Funktion als vorübergehender Senatspräsident beschließe ich hiermit den Notstand auszurufen." Er wartete auf Proteste aber sie kamen nicht, sein Blick fixierte Ackbar. "In Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß wir uns wieder im Krieg befinden, übergebe ich alle Entscheidungsgewalt an den Oberbefehlshaber der Flotte der Neuen Republik Admiral Ackbar." Seine Augen trafen auf Cracken. "Außerdem verfüge ich eine strenge Sicherheitssperre. Alle Informationen, die diese Krise auch nur ein wenig betreffen könnten, sollen nur diesem Gremium und von ihren Mitgliedern in absolutem Vertrauen autorisierten Personen zugänglich sein."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. "Sofern keine weiteren wichtigen Informationen vorliegen, schließe ich diese Sitzung." Alle erhoben sich. Cracken und Fey'la verließen gleich darauf den Raum. Nur er, Mon Mothma und Admiral Ackbar waren noch anwesend. "Wie haben die Kinder es aufgenommen?" schnitt er schließlich das brisante Thema an. "Mehr oder weniger gefaßt", antwortete Ackbar. "Winter ist momentan bei ihnen. Ich wollte gleich mit Kyp hingehen, bevor er wieder aufbricht."

"Dann tun sie das, ich komme auch mit."

"Und ich auch", fügte Mon Mothma hinzu. Die drei Personen verließen ebenfalls den Beratungsraum.

Als er die umgebaute Kapitänskabine betrat, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Von Großadmiral Thrawns Kunstleidenschaft war er ja schon einiges gewöhnt aber diese eisige Atmosphäre. Der Raum war mit Eisskulpturen geschmückt, sonst besaß er ein eher spärliches Mobilar.

Der bewegliche schwarze Thron in der Mitte fuhr herum und Pellaeon kniete nieder. "Erhebt euch", erklang die frostige Stimme vom Thron. Er stand auf und betrachtete wieder einmal die imposante Figur des Imperators. Das schwarze Haar hing ihm lang über die Schulter. Er trug eine schwarzweiße Uniform und einen eisblauen Umhang. "Ihr wolltet mich sehen, mein Imperator?"

"Ja, Admiral Pellaeon. Ich wollte ihnen zu ihrer erfolgreichen Mission bei Dathomir gratulieren. Es war mehr als unglücklich, daß sie entkommen sind aber zweitrangig." Pellaeon runzelte die Stirn. "Glauben sie, daß sie noch leben?"

"Ich denke schon. Der Pfad ist schmal aber es ist machbar. Gerade für einen Jedi. Trotzdem sind sie aus dem Weg." Er nickte. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu widersprechen. Der Imperator wußte mehr über das Universum als jeder einzelner seiner Bewohner. "Wir sind soweit für unsere Mission."

"Sehr gut. Beginnen sie sofort."

"Verstanden." Pellaeon salutierte und verließ dann den Raum. Der Imperator starrte durch das Sichtfenster nach draußen. "Bald", flüsterte er. "Bald werde ich meine Rache haben. An allen!" Er lachte schallend.

Die Sternenlinien verdichteten sich wieder zu einem funkelnden Sternenmeer. Vor ihm schwebten die X-Flügler und hinter ihnen tauchte die _Silberstreif_ auf. Er sah sich die Daten seines Navigationscomputers an und sah dann erstaunt aus dem Sichtfenster. "Das ist wohl mit das größte Sternensystem, das ich je gesehen habe." Es waren insgesamt neun Planeten, Trabanten und Asteroiden nicht mitgerechnet. Ihr Sprung hatte sie fast direkt vor dem blauen Planeten herausgebracht. "Ist das Kristall Tokyo?" Leia starrte ins Leere. "Unglaublich!" flüsterte sie fasziniert. "Was?" Han verstand nicht. "Diese warme Aura. Ein so mächtiges Licht habe ich noch nie gespürt."

"Na, dann sind wir hier also sicher, denkst du?" Leia nickte, nicht auf seinen Tonfall achtend. "Absolut!"

Han konnte sich nicht helfen aber die Antwort beruhigte ihn tatsächlich. Nun blieb jedoch keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken. Der sternförmige Kreuzer hatte sie überholt und trat in die Atmosphäre. Er bemerkte es erst im letzten Moment. Chewie brüllte fluchend. "Verdammt! Da ist eine Art Energieschild! Ich kann nicht mehr...!" Der Rest blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Ohne Schaden zu nehmen, durchdrang der _Falke_ das unsichtbare Feld.

Han sagte nichts mehr, hielt sich nur noch an die Anweisungen der Flugkontrolle und hielt auf den beeindruckenden Palast aus reinem Kristall zu, auf dessen Spitze ein goldener Halbmond ruhte. Chewie stieß einen Pfiff aus. Leia bestaunte die Szenerie, während Han auf dem Landeplatz direkt am Palast niederging.

Die Besatzung der Schiffe hatte sich versammelt. Bisher waren sie noch nicht begrüßt worden aber das dürfte sich bald ändern. Eine größere Gruppe kam auf sie zu. Luke erkannte bereits an der Aura die Kriegerinnen wieder. Aber ihre Anführerin fehlte. Stattdessen war der Mann in Rüstung dabei. Und zwei, die er für Königin und Tochter hielt. Die mutmaßliche Prinzessin hatte erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit der jungen Sailorkriegerin. Er griff wieder kurz nach ihrem Bewußtsein aber so, daß sie es nicht merkte. Es war tatsächlich die Kriegerin.

Leia setzte sich in Bewegung, Han und Luke an ihrer Seite. Die Staffel folgte. Die zwei Gruppen trafen sich ungefähr in der Mitte. Es schien ihm angemessener die Begrüßung Leia zu überlassen, also verhielt er sich ruhig, obwohl es ihn in den Fingern kribbelte mehr zu erfahren.

"Ich begrüße euch auf der Erde, Fremde", begann die Königin. "Ich bin Königin Serenity, dies ist meine Tochter Prinzessin Serenity, ihr Verlobter Prinz Endymion und die neun Sailorkrieger dieses Sonnensystems." Viel konnten sie mit dem Begriff natürlich noch nichts anfangen aber Leia ließ sich nicht beirren. "Wir danken euch, Hoheit. Ich bin Leia Organa Solo, Staatschefin der Neuen Republik, geborene Prinzessin von Alderaan. Dies sind meine Begleiter. Mein Mann Han Solo und sein Kopilot Chewbacca, mein Bruder Luke Skywalker und die Piloten der Sonderstaffel unter der Führung von General Wedge Antilles."

Serenity nahm die Vorstellung mit einem Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis. Lukes Blick schweifte kurz über die versammelten Sailorkrieger und blieben an dem Mädchen in violett hängen. Etwas verunsicherte ihn an ihr. Sie sah ihn nicht an aber etwas an ihrer Haltung störte ihn. Nun er würde später darüber nachdenken können.

Die Königin führte sie in den Palast. "Ich denke, daß sie das alles nicht ganz verstehen aber das macht nichts. Meinen Kriegern geht es genauso. Ich werde ihnen nach dem Abendessen alles erzählen." Sie war vor einer Reihe von Zimmern stehengeblieben. "Fühlen sie sich bitte wie zu hause." Luke spürte schon den ganzen Weg hierher wie die dunkelhaarige Kriegerin ihn beobachtete aber immer wenn er sich zu ihr umdrehte, sah sie schnell woanders hin. Als hätte sie Angst seinen Blick zu begegnen. "Ach, was ich sie noch fragen wollte, Jedi Skywalker..."

"Ja?" Er hörte gar nicht richtig hin, was die Königin sagte. "Ich dachte mir, sie könnten meine Krieger ein wenig unterrichten."

"Sicher." Serenity bedankte sich und folgte dann den Kriegern, die schon vorgegangen waren. Luke ertappte sich dabei, wie er der violetten Kriegerin nachsah. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich ein, was die Königin gesagt hatte. _Sie hat mich Jedi genannt! Aber woher wußte sie..._ "Hey, was starrst du so vor dich hin, Kleiner", ärgerte Han ihn. "Ach, nichts." Er ging dann wortlos in sein Zimmer.

Seit sie ihn gesehen hatte, war sie wie fasziniert. So ein Gefühl hatte sie noch nie gehabt. Saturn hatte kaum die Begrüßung mitbekommen, die Haltung und alles war trainiert. Sie hatte nur Augen für ihn... Luke! Ein schöner Name. Ihr Gewissen wollte sie zur Ordnung rufen, an ihre Pflicht appellieren, doch ihr Herz schlug wie wild. Den ganzen Weg zu den Gemächern hatte sie ihn immer wieder angesehen, doch sobald er sich zu ihr umsah, schaute sie schnell weg.

"Alles in Ordnung, Schwesterherz?" Saturn schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch. "Was? Oh, ja..."

"Hast dich wohl verknallt, was?" flüsterte sie leise, so daß die anderen es nicht hören konnten. Saturn wurde rot. Hotaru konnte vor ihrer Schwester einfach nichts verbergen. Trotzdem blockte sie ab. "Wie kommst du darauf?" meinte sie gespielt entrüstet. "Du warst noch nie eine gute Schauspielerin. Aber ich werde dich nicht zwingen es zuzugeben." Dann wechselte Titan das Thema. "Wird sicher interessant heut abend, was meinst du?"

"Ja, bestimmt sehr... interessant...", murmelte sie und dachte dabei an Luke.

__

Kapitel 8:Erklärungen und Liebeskummer

Han lag auf dem gemütlichen Bett seines Zimmers und bestaunte jetzt schon seit sie das Zimmer betreten hatten die wandelbaren Kristallwände. Einen solch hohen technologischen Stand hatte er nicht erwartet.

"Hey, aufwachen", riß Leia ihn aus seiner Faszination. "Du solltest dich wenigstens noch frisch machen und umziehen, bevor wir zum Essen gehen." Leia wirkte irgendwie befreiter. Sie hatte noch kein einziges Wort über die Politik geäußert. Doch Han wußte, daß sie innerlich darauf brannte mehr zu erfahren und auch bald zurückzukehren wollte. Die Herstellung der Treibstoffs für ihre Schiffe sollte ein wenig dauern, das war sicher. Vielleicht hatte Leia einfach diesen Umstand akzeptiert und versuchte das beste daraus zu machen – was jedoch gar nicht nach seiner Frau klingen würde.

Gerade als Han sich erhoben hatte, kam Luke hinein. Er trug de schlichte braune Robe eines Jedi. Leia sah ihren Bruder abschätzend an. "Willst du wirklich in...?" Luke hob eine Hand und brachte sie zum Schweigen. "Sie weiß, was ich bin."

"Wer weiß, was du bist?" knurrte Han. "Die Königin."

"Oh... Woher weißt du das?"

"Sie hat mich vorhin angesprochen, ob ich ihren Kriegern nicht etwas unter die Arme greifen könnte." Leia schmunzelte. "Na, dann viel Spaß." Sie wollte hinausgehen aber er sah sie unverwandt an. "Und du hättest jetzt ja auch ein wenig Zeit." Leia wollte protestieren aber die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken. Schließlich sagte sie überraschend: "Einverstanden... Wenn du mir sagst, was dich so sehr beschäftigt hat, während der Begrüßung." Daß Luke jetzt lachte, verwirrte Han. Normalerweise war der Jedi-Meister, den er seinen Freund nannte, nicht mehr so leicht zu erheitern. "Das ist der Nachteil von Geschwistern, Han. Sie wissen immer, wenn den anderen etwas beschäftigt" wandte er sich lachend an ihn. "Du solltest dir lieber keine anschaffen." Han grinste breit. "Wird wohl auch nicht mehr möglich sein."

"Wer weiß, vielleicht hast du ja auch einen verschollenen Bruder oder so", konterte Luke. Han ging schnaubend an ihm vorbei. "Ich bin ja schon weg."

Als Han den Raum verlassen hatte, schloß Leia die Tür hinter ihm. "Also?" Luke versuchte seine Gedanken in Ordnung zu bringen. "Eine der Kriegerinnen, die in violett mit dem Stab."

"Ja, was ist mit ihr?"

"Sie hat mich die ganze Zeit angeschaut. Sie schien ein besonderes Interesse an mir zu haben und ich bin nicht sicher, was ich davon halten soll." Leia prustete und schüttelte sich dann vor Lachen. Luke sah sie entgeistert an. "Was ist?"

"Also manchmal glaube ich wirklich nicht, daß du ein Jedi-Meister bist", neckte sie ihn. "Häh?" Er verstand immer noch nicht, worauf seine Schwester hinauswollte. "Sie hat sich wohl in dich verliebt", brachte Leia es auf den Punkt. Die Antwort kam aus ihrem Mund wie selbstverständlich, war es für ihn aber nicht. Oder er wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. "Bist du sicher?"

"Luke, also ich glaube seit der Trennung von Callista bist du nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe." Ihre Worte schnitten tief in die nur langsam verheilende Wunde in seinem Herzen. Er stand auf und schickte sich an zu gehen. Leia hielt seine rechte Hand fest. "Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. "Das war taktlos, ich weiß. Und das für eine Staatschefin." Luke drehte sich um und lächelte. "Trotzdem hast du wahrscheinlich recht. Für mich ist das immer alles noch ein schwarzes Loch."

"Hinter dem es auch noch Leben gibt, wie wir nun ja wissen", führte sie seinen Satz fort.

Das Essen war noch nicht sehr aufschlußreich. Der große Speisesaal hatte eine besondere Akustik, so daß sich jemand schnell Aufmerksamkeit verschaffen konnte. Es gab zwei große Tische im Zentrum, an denen die Gastgeber und Gäste saßen. An dem einen hatten sich die Piloten der Sonderstaffel eingefunden. An dem anderen saßen die Senshi, die Königsfamilie, Luke, Leia, Han und Chewbacca.

Leia versuchte schon vorher Informationen aus der Königin herauszubekommen aber letztendlich lief es darauf hinaus, daß nur sie eben solche preisgab. Sie erzählte die Geschichte vom Fall der Alten Republik, dem Aufstieg des Imperiums und der Allianz der Rebellen. "Als der zweite Todesstern fiel, gründeten wir bald darauf die Neue Republik. Trotzdem war es noch ein langer Kampf bis wir zur gesetzlichen Regierung wurden." Serenity I verfolgte ihre Ausführung mit höchstem Interesse und daran war nichts gespielt, wie sie bereits zu Beginn merkte. Schließlich wandte sie sich jetzt an Luke. "Was ist aus den Jedi geworden, Master Skywalker? Haben welche überlebt?" Leia lugte vorsichtig zu der Sailorkriegerin in Violett hinüber. Sie versuchte desinteressiert zu wirken aber gleichzeitig horchte sie gespannt. Luke antwortet nun der Frage. "Einige, ja. Vereinzelt und verstreut. Aber es gab viele Nachkommen, die entweder von ihren Familien versteckt wurden oder nichts von ihrem Potential wußten."

"Und sie haben sie gesucht, zusammengeführt und den Orden neu aufgebaut", fragte die Kriegerin in Gelb, die direkt neben Lukes Verehrerin saß. "Ja, das war meine Pflicht. Das war ich meinen Lehrern und allen anderen schuldig."

"Das ist gut zu wissen." Während sie noch über die Bedeutung der Worte Serenitys nachdachte, erhob die Königin ihre Stimme und das allgemeine Gemurmel verstummte. Ihr fiel auf, daß alle bereits mit Essen fertig waren. "Wenn mir die Gäste der Neuen Republik bitte folgen würden." Sie erhob sich elegant und verließ gefolgt von der Prinzessin, ihrem Verlobten und den Kriegern den Raum. Leia folgte ihnen mit ihrer Gruppe.

Königin Serenity führte die Gruppe in den großen Besprechungsraum. Saturn blieb in der Gruppe, warf aber immer wieder schüchterne Blicke über die Schulter.

Als alle sich gesetzt hatten, erhob die Königin wieder die Stimme und begann zu erzählen: "Ich möchte nun versuchen ihnen allen zu erzählen, warum wir hier zusammengetroffen sind. Die Geschichte unserer beider Entwicklung liegt lange zurück.

Vor langer Zeit existierte das Königreich des Silberjahrtausends auf dem Mond unseres Planeten. Wir sind die wiedergeborenen Erben dieses Reiches. Als das Königreich noch jung war, waren unsere beiden Galaxien noch vereint. Doch zu jener Zeit wuchs der Einfluß des Bösen in einem Teil der Galaxie. Es wuchs eine Energieform heran, die mir Angst machte. Die Menschen waren nicht bereit für eine solche Energie. Trotzdem wartete ich ab und sah die Entwicklung von starken Individuen, die diese Macht weise nutzten, aber es gab auch welche, die ihren dunklen Aspekt sich zunutze machten. Die Zahl derer stieg stetig und ich sah mich dazu gezwungen etwas zu unternehmen. Also grenzte ich jenen Teil der Galaxie von der restlichen ab, indem ich eine künstliche Ballung schwarzer Löcher erschuf. Ich versah sie mit einem schmalen Tunnel aus Licht, den nur Wesen mit guter Absicht durchschreiten konnten...

Und so seid ihr hergekommen." Schweigend hatten alle zugehört. "Jetzt wird mir einiges klar", schaltete Luke sich ein. "Dieses Zusammentreffen war von langer Zeit geplant. Diese Kapsel hat nur darauf gewartet, daß jemand kommt, der ihrer würdig genug ist. Ein Meister der lichten Seite, habe ich recht?" Serenity nickte. "Das ist richtig, Master Skywalker. Ich mußte sicher gehen, daß niemand falsches diesen Weg findet."

Der Wind strich lautlos an der einsamen Gestalt auf einen der Balkone des Kristallpalastes vorbei. Ihren Kopf in den Armen vergraben hockte Hotaru dort und war tief in Gedanken versunken. So bemerkte sie die andere Person nicht, die sich neben sie gesetzt hatte. Erst dachte sie es wäre ihre Schwester aber ihr Kommen hätte Hotaru gefühlt. Als sie aufsah sah sie Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo - Lukes Schwester! Erschrocken fuhr sie auf und versuchte eine halbwegs respektvolle Haltung anzunehmen. "Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich beiße schon nicht", meinte sie und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Seufzend entspannte sich Hotaru ein wenig. "Was gibt es denn?"

"Ich wollte mit dir reden." Sie seufzte wieder, sah zu der langsam untergehenden Sonne hinunter. "Ich weiß schon, sie wollen nicht, daß ich mich für ihren Bruder interessiere", sagte Hotaru direkt heraus. Sie spürte Leias verdutzten Blick. "Woher ich weiß, daß sie es wissen? Ich habe auch eine Zwillingsschwester, ich weiß wie das ist." Leia lachte plötzlich ganz laut. "Ich glaube, du würdest ihm guttun."

"Häh?" Jetzt war es an Hotaru verdutzt zu gucken. "Schau nicht so. Ich hatte nie vor dir irgendetwas zu verbieten. Was wäre ich denn für ein Mensch, wenn ich das täte?" Hotaru nickte. "Entschuldigt."

"Doch nicht so förmlich. Einfach Leia, in Ordnung?" Ihre Stimmung heiterte sich gleich ein wenig auf, da sie spürte mit Leia gut reden zu können. "Ich heiße Hotaru." Sie hielt ihr die Hand hin und Leia ergriff sie gleich. "Ja, deine Königin hat mir gesagt, daß ihr verschiedene Identitäten habt aber ich schätze, ich hab's immer noch nicht ganz kapiert." Jetzt lächelte auch Hotaru wieder. "Als das Silberreich fiel wurden wir durch die Magie des Silberkristalls hier auf der Erde wiedergeboren. Als dann wieder Gefahr drohte, wurden unsere Kriegeridentitäten wiedererweckt."

"Ah, ich verstehe..." Ihre Stimme ließ vernehmen, daß das wohl noch nicht ganz der Fall war aber sie beließ es dabei. "Ich will dir nichts vormachen. Luke hat, das heißt er hatte bereits jemanden..." Dann erzählte sie die ganze traurige Geschichte von Luke und Callista...

__

Anmerkung des Autors:

Wer die entsprechenden Bücherquellen nicht gelesen hat und wissen will, was es mit Luke und Callista, der Sonderstaffel und anderen Elementen auf sich hat, soll sich bitte bei mir melden.

__

Kapitel 9:Angriffe

Zufrieden betrachtete Admiral Pellaeon das Schauspiel. Die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik wehrten sich hartnäckig aber es gab für sie praktisch keine Chance diese Schlacht zu überleben. Seine Flotte hatte die Rebellen so eingekreist, daß für sie noch nicht mal eine Fluchtmöglichkeit bestand. So wie der Imperator es haben wollte, er würde erfreut sein.

General Bel Iblis schrie genervt und verbittert Kommandos, die sie aber letztendlich auch nicht retten würde. Die dritte Flotte der Neuen Republik war verloren. Sein Schirm meldete ihm die Explosion einer weiteren Fregatte. Er hätte seine Schiffe ja zurückgezogen aber es ging ja nicht.

Die Bugschilde der _Shooting Star_ zitterten bedenklich unter einem harten Treffer. Bel Iblis biß sich auf die Lippe. Es knisterte im Kom, der Kommunikationsoffizier hatte schnell die Frequenz justiert. "Gespenst Fünf an Bel Iblis, können sie mich hören?."

"Sprechen sie, Fünf."

"Wir werden jetzt versuchen diesen angeschlagenen Zerstörer an der rechten Flanke aufs Korn zunehmen. Halten sie sich bereit auszubrechen."

"Wie wollen sie..." Da schoß bereits eine gekoppelte Torpedosalve auf den angesprochenen Sternzerstörer zu. Er rechnete damit, daß es nichts helfen würde aber widererwartend erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion das Schiff und verschlang es in einer mächtigen Wolke aus explodiertem Treibstoff. Bel Iblis stieß einen bewundernden Pfiff aus. "Erinnern sie mich daran, daß ich mich mal wieder bei Antilles bedanke, falls wir das alle überleben. In Ordnung! An alle Schiffe, sofort ausbrechen und zurückziehen, sobald möglich springen sie in den Hyperraum!" Die _Shooting Star_ beschleunigte und stieß als erstes durch die Lücke.

Als auch das letzte Rebellenschiff mit einem Aufblitzen verschwand, wendete sich Pellaeon unbefriedigt ab. Er zuckte zusammen, als er plötzlich die in einer schwarzen Kutte verhüllte Gestalt des Imperators vor sich stehen sah. Die ganze Brücke hielt den Atem an. "Sind sie entkommen?"

"Ja, Hoheit", brachte er hervor. Bevor er sich rechtfertigen konnte, meinte der Imperator. "Ohne Belang. Eine vernichtende Niederlage ist manchmal schlimmer als der Tod. Admiral, es wird langsam Zeit für die Endstufe." Pellaeon nickte. Der Mann, den er nun Imperator nannte, erinnerte ihn sehr stark an Großadmiral Thrawn...

Behutsam hob die Glasschale sich von der Kristallplatte des Tisches. "Ruhig. Ja, fühle die Macht, laß sie fließen." Luke war zutiefst beeindruckt wie schnell die Senshi lernten. Besonders die junge Saturn lernte schnell, wenn sie ihm auch immer wieder schüchterne Blicke zuwarf und sich ihm nicht recht öffnen wollte aber sie lernte gut, genauso wie die junge Serenity.

Urplötzlich entriß das schrille Heulen der Alarmsirenen die Glasschale ihrer Konzentration. Im letzten Moment konnte Luke sie abfangen, obwohl er selbst große Mühe hatte, nicht abgelenkt zu werden. Er sah aus dem Fenster zum Himmel auf und entdeckte die Ursache des Alarms. Er schaltete blitzschnell. "Schnell geht zu eurem Schiff, wir werden euch dort oben brauchen." Serenity nickte nur, verwandelte sich im Laufen und eilte davon. Luke folgte ihr in Richtung ihrer, wohl mittlerweile halb aufgetankten Jäger. Das würde ihren Zeitplan zwar noch weiter zurückwerfen aber ansonsten waren sie wohl eh tot.

Sailormoon traf die anderen Senshi vor ihrem Schiff. Gemeinsam stürzten sie die Rampe hinauf. Zu ihrer Überraschung saßen bereits Offiziere an ihren Stationen. "Captain Jeridan?" Moon blickte fragend auf den dunkelhaarigen Mann. "Admiral, Prinzessin. Habt ihr schon vergessen?" meinte er lächelnd und machte ihren Kapitänsstuhl frei. "Setzt euch wieder", wehrte Moon ab, der eine Idee kam. "Ist die Jägerstaffel im Hangar?"

"Wie ihr angeordnet habt", bestätigte Jeridan. "Bringen sie das Schiff hoch." Sie wandte sich an die Krieger. "Folgt mir!"

"Staffel, Meldung!" Die "Bereit" Meldungen kamen nacheinander übers Kom hinein. "S-Flächen in Angriffsposition! Der erste Angriff gilt dem großen Kreuzer. Alle die noch Torpedos haben folgen mir. Der Rest teilt sich auf. Los geht's!"

Es waren schließlich nur er Luke, Tycho und Tal'dira, die den Angriff flogen. Er rechnete sich keine größere Chance auf Erfolg aus aber anscheinend maß das größere Schiff ihnen wenig Bedeutung zu. "Gate, errechne die Zielkoordinaten für eine möglichst schwache Stelle. Sein R2 zirpte bestätigend und liefert prompt die Daten auf den Bildschirm. Wedge stieß einen Pfiff aus. "Die beachten uns gar nicht. Wir fliegen ihre schwächste Schildstelle an und sie bemerken es gar nicht. Also schön, auf diese Koordinaten..." Wedge ließ seinen Finger über dem Feuerknopf ruhen bis er auf zwei Kilometer heran war, feuerte seine Torpedos ab und schlug gleich einen weiten Bogen vom Kreuzer weg. Er registrierte die Einschläge aber es reichte noch nicht. Da zischte dicht an seinem Jäger eine Raketensalve vorbei und durchbrach die angeschlagene Schildhöhe des kapitalen Schiffes. "Wer war denn das?"

"Sailorführer an Sonderführer, brauchen sie etwas Unterstützung." Wedge riß überrascht die Augen auf. Da schoß eine fast komplette Jägerstaffel heran, dicht gefolgt von der _Silberstreif_. "Würde sehr hilfreich sein, Prinzessin. Kümmern sie sich um das Schiff, wir gehen ein paar Zielübungen auf feindliche Jäger veranstalten."

"Verstanden, Sonderführer."

Wedge wendete seinen Jäger dem anderen Schlachtfeld zu und beschleunigte...

Nach gut einer Stunde hatte der Spuk ein Ende. Die Schlacht war verhältnismäßig einfach und die Stärke des Gegners kaum vorhanden aber es war ein Zermürbungskrieg, wie schon bei Kinmoku. Die Sonderstaffel hatte fast ihr ganzes neues Benzin wieder verbraucht. Und es gab noch eine schlechte Neuigkeit. Der Angriff hatte recht unglücklich die Treibstoffabrik beschädigt. Das zwang die Gäste der Neuen Republik noch länger zu warten. Was Luke aber wiederum Zeit gab mit Leia und den Senshi zu trainieren. Wie er es jetzt gerade mit der jungen Saturn machte.

"Ich habe heute etwas für dich", meinte er. "Was denn", fragte sie in ihrer gewohnt schüchternen Art ihm gegenüber. Luke holte einen kleinen Zylinder hervor. Saturn erschrak. "Ein Lichtschwert! Aber... aber..." Luke reichte ihr das Lichtschwert und sie zündete es. Eine violette Klinge kam zischend zum Vorschein. Er nahm sein eigenes und aktivierte ebenfalls die grüne Klinge. Saturn zögerte, was Luke schnell bemerkte. "Keine Angst, ich paß schon auf." Sie nickte schließlich. "Ich vertraue dir." Allein wie sie es sagte, erinnerte Luke an ihre wahren Gefühle ihm gegenüber und das erinnerte ihn an Callista.

"Was ist?" Luke hatte sich abgewandt, mit deaktivierter Waffe und war ans Fenster getreten. Unsicher trat sie neben ihn. "Ich spüre deine innerliche Verwirrung. Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?"

"Nein, es..." Er verstummte. Schließlich faßte sie neuen Mut und ergriff seine Hand, Luke zuckte kaum merkbar unter der Berührung zusammen. "Du denkst immer noch an sie, habe ich recht?"

"Woher, weißt du... ach, Leia hat es dir erzählt." Sie nickte. "Wollen wir runter n die Stadt gehen?" Zu ihrem Überraschen stimmte er zu.

__

Kapitel 12:Annäherungen

Luke hatte Stadtkleidung, ein schlichtes weißes Hemd und eine dunkelbraune Hose angezogen. Hotaru, wieder zurückverwandelt, trug eine Kombination aus violetter Bluse und weißem Rock.

Sie führte ihn erstmal in die Innenstadt, zu Plätzen, die sie besonders mochte. Die beiden machten einen Halt bei Unazuki im "Crown".

"Es tut gut mal wieder draußen zu sein", begann Hotaru das Gespräch, nachdem sie sich etwas zu trinken geholt hatten. In Zivil und nicht so förmlicher Umgebung fühlte sie sich unbeschwerter. "War es eine große Umstellung plötzlich in den Palast zu müssen?"

"Na, ja... Ich hatte meine Schwester und meine Freunde aber oft vermisse ich schon das einfache Leben, das wir hier geführt haben. Ich glaube, gerade Usagi tut das." Er sah sie fragend an. "Usagi?"

"Die Prinzessin", erklärte Hotaru lächelnd. "Oh!" Sie lachte plötzlich. "Wenn du wüßtest. Unsere Prinzessin war vor ihrer Wiedererweckung und auch noch lange Zeit danach ein kleine Heulsuse, ein Comic-Narr, kam immer zu spät und war ziemlich verfressen." Jetzt mußte Luke auch lachen. Die Art wie sie redete, wie sie sich gab, war nicht mehr die einer Beschützerin, einer Leibwächterin, jetzt war sie einfach nur noch ein Mädchen, das über sehr gute Freunde sprach. Und sosehr er sich auch das Gegenteil einzureden versuchte, dieses Mädchen fing an ihm mehr als sympathisch zu werden.

Später saßen sie in dem großen Park mit dem See. Luke hatte sich etwas umgesehen, während Hotaru gleich zum See gegangen war. Als er nun zurückkam, stand sie am Wasser und ließ en paar Steine auf der Oberfläche hüpfen, die sie hinein warf. Sie gab ihnen immer einen kleinen Stoß mit der Macht, so daß sie nicht an Schwung verlieren und ins Wasser fallen konnten. Von ihr ging eine innere Ruhe aus, wie sie Luke nur von sehr starken Jedi kannte. Luke mußte lächeln. Er wollte etwas sagen, stattdessen nahm er auch einen Stein und machte es ihr nach. Bald hüpften auf dem ganzen See Steine herum. Ganz dicht bei ihnen trafen zwei etwas größere Steine direkt aufeinander und fielen platschend ins Wasser. Luke und Hotaru wurden von der kleinen Wasserfontäne getroffen und da sie so überraschend kam, entließen sie vor Schreck die anderen Steine aus ihrer Konzentration. Eine Zeitlang standen sie leicht tropfend am Ufer und starrten sich an. Dann mußten beide einfach lachen. Hotaru kicherte immer noch als Luke schon wieder aufgehört hatte. "Komm, wir sollten wieder gehen, sonst wirst du mir noch krank und das wollen wir ja nicht." Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und beide machten sich auf den Weg zurück.

__

Beeindruckend, war Hans erster Gedanke als er den Computerraum, der als Kommandozentrale bei Angriffen diente, sah. Prinz Endymion hatte ihn auf seine Bitte hin freundlicherweise hergeführt. Der riesige Zentralrechner mit seinen fremden aber doch gleichzeitig leicht verständlichen Bedienungselementen war das Herzstück der Anlage. Staunend sah er der Vorführung Endymions zu, der ihm zur Demonstration einiger Bilder berühmter Plätze auf dem Planeten aus erstaunlich scharfen Perspektiven - von Satelliten vermutet Han - zeigte.

"Und?" fragte der dunkelhaarige Prinz. "Ich bin beeindruckt, Hoheit. Das muß ihnen bei Angriffen sehr nützlich sein und auch zur Verwaltung." Endymion lächelte. "Nicht doch, General. Noch bin ich nicht König. Nennt mich Endymion wenn es unbedingt sein muß aber eigentlich heiße ich Mamoru." Er streckte Han die Hand entgegen. Han grinste schurkisch. Dieser Prinz gefiel ihm, er schien anscheinend genauso viel von Etiketten zu halten wie er selbst. Er nahm die ausgestreckte Hand und verpaßte seinem Gegenüber einen kräftigen Händedruck. "Han, für meine Freunde." Endymion nickte dankbar.

Es dauerte noch gut eine Woche Erdenzeit bis genug Treibstoff für die republikanischen Schiffe hergestellt wurde. In dieser Zeit schmiedeten Endymion und Han, die sich inzwischen sehr gut verstanden, Pläne gegen den unbekannten Feind im jenseitigen Teil des Universums. Der Prinz war froh helfen zu können, solange ihre Gäste hier festsaßen.

Luke setzte sein Training für Leia, die es trotzdem immer wieder schaffte sich bei bester Gelegenheit zu entziehen, und den Senshi intensiv fort. Durch den Umgang mit ihren Kräften, der für sie ja schon Gewohnheit war, reiften sie schneller heran als je ein anderer von Lukes Schülern zuvor. Wann immer sie Zeit fanden, ließ Luke sich von Hotaru die Stadt zeigen. Schließlich war der letzte Abend vor der Abreise gekommen.

"Warum hat Master Skywalker uns hier zusammengerufen?" sprach Jupiter in die Stille. "Weiß ich auch nicht. Vielleicht eine Art gemeinsames Abschlußtraining", meinte Venus. "Ich frage mich wozu er unbedingt die Edelsteine wollte, die wir ihm gegeben haben", fragte Uranus sich, der das Training gerade in Bezug auf ihr Temperament sehr geholfen hatte. "Er kommt", sagte Saturn schließlich. "Woher willst du...?" setzte Pluto an. Da kam aber auch Luke Skywalker fröhlich in den Raum. Er bedachte Saturn mit einem lobenden Blick. "Du hast mich gespürt, trotz meiner guten Abschirmung. Sehr gut."

"Das ist ja auch kein Wunder sooft wie ihr beide zusammen seid", meinte Venus lachend. "Hey, wo bleibt dein Anstand?" tadelte Neptun sie. Luke lächelte milde. "Nicht doch, das ist unser letzter gemeinsamer Tag."

"Nein." Alle sahen Sailormoon an. Die Bestimmtheit in ihrer Stimme gewährte ihr ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Senshi wußten bereits warum Sailormoon an dieser Stelle widersprochen hatte. Sie würden später ihr Anliegen noch der Königin mitteilen müssen. "Wir haben beschlossen euch zu begleiten und zu helfen." Luke war überrascht, daß war ihm trotz seiner inneren Ausgeglichenheit anzumerken. "Es sind unsere Probleme und wer soll euer Reich schützen, wenn ihr weg seid."

"Über die Sicherheit unseres Systems macht euch keine Sorgen, Master Skywalker. Aber wenn die Berechnung meines Verlobten und ihres Schwagers auch nur ungefähr zutreffen, stehen wir hier einem Feind gegenüber, der unsere beiden Galaxien betrifft." Luke überlegte einen Moment und nickte dann. "Wenn dem so ist, dann werdet ihr dies hier um so mehr brauchen." Er holte einen Beutel unter seiner Jedirobe hervor und öffnete ihn...

Zum Vorschein kamen mehrere zylinderförmige Gegenstände, mit denen sie schon öfter trainiert hatte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen. "Die gehören euch, als Belohnung für eure gute Mitarbeit. Ihr wißt, daß Jedi ihre Schwerter eigentlich selbst herstellen müssen, aber dafür bleibt euch nicht die Zeit." Er reichte zuerst Saturn ihr Lichtschwert. Es war nicht dasselbe mit dem sie trainiert hatte, das hatte sie nämlich nur geliehen bekommen. Auf dem Griff war eine Eingravierung mit ihrem Zeichen, wie bei allen anderen auch. Geehrt nahm sie es entgegen. Sie brannte darauf es einzuschalten, wartet aber bis alle anderen ihre Geschenke ebenfalls entgegengenommen hatten. Saturn überließ Sailormoon den ersten Schritt. Die Klinge ihres Lichtschwerts tauchte den Raum in silbernes Licht. Dann zündet alle anderen auch ihre Lichtschwerter, die jeweils in ihren Farben erstrahlten. "Ich bin sehr stolz auf euch alle", verkündete Luke. Die Senshi verbeugten sich kurz. "Ihr könnt jetzt zur Party gehen. Ich komme gleich." Damit entließ er die Senshi. Mit der Party war die kleine Abschiedsfeier für ihre Gäste gemeint.

"Kommst du?" drängte ihre Schwester. "Geh ruhig schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach", erwiderte sie, während sie sah wie Luke aus dem Raum zu einen der Balkons ging. Titan folgte ihrem Blick. "Ja, sicher", sagte sie schließlich und verließ schmunzelnd den Raum.

Der Abend war angenehm kühl. Luke wollte ein wenig Zeit für sich haben. Er beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Alles war so friedlich, für den Moment tauchte er tief ein in die Macht und ließ die Stimmung auf sich einwirken. Die Aura des Lichtes um ihn herum befreite ihn sogleich von all seinen Sorgen.

Luke hatte ihre Präsenz schon gespürt, bevor sie das Kristallfeld passiert hatte. "Hallo, Hotaru."

"Hallo, Luke." Sie setzte sich schweigend neben ihn. Eine Zeitlang saßen beide einfach nur da und beobachteten wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Schließlich drehte Luke sich zu ihr und sagte: "Weißt du, du hast Glück hier geboren worden zu sein. Es gibt nicht viele Planeten, die so schön sind." Er hatte Hotaru schon oft von seiner Heimatwelt, aber auch von Coruscant oder Yavin 4 erzählt, daher wußte sie zu gut, was er meinte. Jetzt erst, als das Abendlicht ihren Körper beschien, fiel Luke erst richtig auf, daß da kein kleines Mädchen vor ihm saß, sondern eine stolze und wunderschöne Kriegerin, ihr Haar glänzte und reflektierte auf magische Weise die letzten Sonnenstrahlen. Ein Teil von ihm, jener Teil nämlich der immer noch an Callista hing, wehrte sich zwar noch gegen seine Gefühle aber ein anderer...

Han und Endymion beendeten ihre Ausführung. Alle bis auf Luke und Sailorsaturn waren anwesend. _Sehr verdächtig_, dachte Han sich. Königin Serenity erhob sich schließlich. "Kann ich davon ausgehen, daß diese Ergebnisse fehlerfrei sind?" Han räusperte sich. "Wenn das stimmt, was wir herausgefunden haben, kann es durchaus möglich sein, daß es eine Verbindung zwischen ihrem Teil der Galaxie und unserem gibt."

"Die Energiewerte, die wir aus den Logbüchern des Kampfes entnehmen konnten, weisen eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit denen der Invaders auf. Und sie läßt sich eindeutig mit negativer Energie, wie wir sie zu genüge kennen, vergleichen", ergänzte Endymion. Auch wenn Han solchem mystischen Kram immer noch skeptisch gegenüberstand, war dies hier zu realistisch um ignoriert zu werden.

"Dann schlage ich folgendes vor. Die inneren und Zwillingssenshi werden mit der republikanischen Delegation zurückfliegen. Die äußeren Krieger werden vorerst hier bleiben." Sie sah die Senshi an. "Euer Auftrag wird vorerst darin bestehen die Gefahr, die auch unserer Galaxie drohen könnte, einzuschätzen. Sollten die Berechnungen von Prinz Endymion und General Solo hier auch nur geringfügig zu treffen, werdet ihr euch mit den übrigen Kriegern treffen und gemeinsam versuchen das Problem zu lösen." Die Kriegerinnen nickten bestätigend. Damit war die Sache beschlossen.

Überrascht blickte sie auf, als plötzlich Leia Organa Solo neben ihr stand. "Oh.. äh, hallo...", brachte sie nur hervor und wurde schlagartig rot. Leia schmunzelte: "Ist schon in Ordnung." Titan entspannte sich etwas. "Weißt du, ob Luke auch noch kommt?"

"Er sagte er würde nachkommen." Ihr Gegenüber konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Und deine Schwester?" Titan lachte herzlich. "Kommen sie, wir schauen mal, wo die beiden bleiben. Wer weiß, was sie sonst noch so anstellen." Leia lachte auch. Und so verließen die beiden fröhlich die Halle.

Es war schön einfach hier zu sitzen, mit Luke... Er sah sie unverwandt an. Hotaru schauderte etwas. "Ist dir kalt", fragte er mit zärtlicher Stimme. Hotaru hatte das Gefühl in diesen tiefen blauen Augen zu versinken. "Nein..."

"Du bist hübsch, weißt du", meinte er fast beiläufig. Ihr Herz schlug ganz heftig und ein kalter Schauder lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. "Wirklich", fragte sie vorsichtig. Sie erwartete jeden Moment in ihrem Bett aufzuwachen und zu merken, daß alles nur ein schöner Traum war. Aber sie wachte nicht auf.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihrigen. _Meine Herz schlägt wie wild... Er ist so zärtlich und so verständnisvoll._ "Du weißt, daß es nicht funktionieren wird, oder?" flüsterte sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung. Irgendwann würde er wieder zu seinen Schülern müssen und sie würde hier bleiben müssen, da sie ihre Prinzessin und baldige Königin beschützen mußte. Und selbst wenn Serenity sie gehen lassen würde, wollte sie ihre Freunde nicht alleine lassen. "Ich weiß", gab Luke ihr Antwort. Hotaru schloß die Augen, als ihre Lippen sich zu einem innigen und zärtlichen Kuß berührten. In diesem Moment war ihr alles vollkommen egal. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küßte ihn nocheinmal, diesmal wesentlich stürmischer und heftiger. Er ließ es geschehen und erwiderte ihren Kuß.

"Komm, laß uns gehen", sagte Leia leise. Titan nickte. Es hatte ihr ein fröhliches Lächeln auf die Lippen gezaubert ihre Schwester so glücklich zu sehen.

Nach einer schier unendlichen aber doch viel zu kurzen Zeit, lösten die beiden sich. "Ich...", wollte Luke ansetzen. "Psst..." Sanft berührte sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger seine Lippen. "Ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Es ist mir egal. Ich liebe dich und das reicht mir vollkommen."

__

Anmerkungen

Ich hoffe jetzt mal, daß es mir einigermaßen gelungen ist die Gefühle hinüberzubringen. Ich bin nicht gut im schreiben romantischer Storys aber diese hier soll ja eine sein. Geht bitte nicht zu hart mit mir ins Gericht.

Gut, das war jetzt der erste Teil. Dieser war noch nicht sehr actionreich, also noch keine Verwandlungen, Kämpfe gegen Youmas/Yetis... Das wird im zweiten wohl etwas anders aber nicht viel, da diese Story größtenteils im All spielt. Aber eins kann ich euch versprechen, ein rasantes Finale.

Teil 2

__

Kapitel 1:Sturm (Teil 1)

Die Sonne erhob sich vom Horizont und tauchte Kristall Tokyo in ein prächtiges Farbenspiel. Die Stadt erwachte langsam und die ersten Menschen würden bald unterwegs sein. Im Kristallpalast jedoch herrschte schon geschäftiges Treiben, jedenfalls am angrenzenden Raumhafen. Die letzten Checks wurden durchgeführt, das letzte bißchen Treibstoff in die Reservetanks gepumpt. Techniker flitzen zwischen den Schiffen umher. 

Die Senshi, Piloten und Staatsoberhäupter standen beim _Falken_ zusammen.

"Das ihr uns nicht zu lange warten laßt", meinte Uranus. "Keine Angst. Wenn der Spaß anfängt, holen wir euch schon", erwiderte Venus grinsend. Sie tauschten noch einige Abschiedsworte und Glückwünsche aus, dann bestiegen Han, Leia und Chewbacca das Schiff. Auch die Senshi und Piloten trennten sich, nur Luke und Saturn blieben noch eine Weile nebeneinander stehen. "Paß auf dich auf, ja?" sagte sie und drückte ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. Dann lief sie zur _Silberstreif_. Luke sah ihr nach. _Was tu ich bloß..._ Jemand klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und er fuhr erschrocken aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Wedge lächelte ihn verschmilzt an. "Na, komm schon, Luke. Oder wolltest du hier noch die nächsten zehn Jahre stehen?" Er nickte und folgte Wedge zu ihren Jägern. "Die Kleine hat's dir ganz schön angetan, was?"

"Ich wünschte nur, es gäbe eine bessere Chance für uns. Wir hatten kaum Zeit und werden sie auch nicht haben. Warum ist das eigentlich immer so kompliziert bei mir?" Wedge lachte. "Tja, das Schicksal der Helden." Luke konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. _Vielleicht finden wir ja doch noch eine Lösung_, dachte er, während er in seinen X-Flügler stieg. "Alles klar, R2?" Der Astromech bestätigte zirpend. Er nahm die Startchecks vor und wartete auf die Freigabe.

Irgendwo in der jenseitigen Galaxis... Tief im schwarzen Weltraum, nur von einigen Sternen im Hintergrund beleuchtet, zog sich eine Streitmacht zusammen, wie sie das Imperium seit der Schlacht um Endor nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Damals waren sie der Strategie und der Verbissenheit der Rebellen unterlegen gewesen, hatten ihre Schlagkraft unterschätzt. Die Piloten und Offiziere waren zu sehr vom Imperator und seinem Todesstern abhängig gewesen und als er fiel, flohen alle in wilder Panik. Die Ordnung brach auseinander und die Schlacht war entschieden. Dieses mal sollte es nicht wieder so enden. Am Ende des jetzigen Schlages würden sich die Machtverhältnisse im Universum wieder zu ihren Gunsten verschoben haben. Wieder war es ein Imperator, der sie führte, wieder ein machtvoller Führer aber eher berechnend und kühl. Er hatte ihre Schiffe nahezu unverwundbar gemacht, ließ aber sonst seine Truppen, Piloten und Offiziere die Arbeit machen. Dies sollte ein Debakel wie seiner Zeit bei Endor verhindern, sollte es überhaupt zu so etwas kommen.

Admiral Pellaeon begutachtete die Streitmacht. Beeindruckend, war das beste Wort, was ihm dazu einfiel. Endlich war das Imperium wieder auf der Höhe seiner Stärke. Bald würde die Ordnung in das Universum zurückkehren.

"Admiral!" Der Offizier nahm vor ihm Haltung. Pellaeon nahm sich etwas Zeit bis er ihm Beachtung schenkte und den Gruß erwiderte. "Gruppen Beta, Gamma, Delta und Omega sind startbereit." Er sah auf das Bordchrono. Genau nach Zeitplan. "Sehr gut. Starfreigabe wie geplant."

"Jawohl, Sir."

Ja, er hatte keine Zweifel mehr am Erfolg dieses Einsatzes. Die Rebellen würden überhaupt nicht wissen, was ihnen da widerfahren wird.

"Ich verstehe. Vielen Dank, General." Seufzend lehnte Admiral Ackbar sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Der Bericht hatte ihn erschüttert. Die Überlegenheit des Gegners war erschreckend. Wenn Antilles' Gespensterstaffel nicht dagewesen wäre, hätten sie nun eine Flotte weniger. Das letztendlich die Einfachheit ihres Entkommen eine psychologisch kluge Taktik war, war sowohl Ackbar als auch Bel Ilbis und den beiden Interimsstaatschefs Mon Mothma und Behn-kihl-nahm klar. "Wir sind verhältnismäßig klar im Nachteil, oder?" meinte Mon Mothma. Ackbar seufzte. "Es ist nicht das zahlenmäßige Verhältnis. Nein, es ist ihre Stärke. Wir sind dem einfach nicht gewachsen. Es tut mir Leid das sagen zu müssen aber wir können eigentlich nur noch auf ein Wunder hoffen." Die beiden senkten betroffen den Kopf. "Wir müssen den Leuten doch irgendetwas geben, an das sie sich klammern können", sagte der Ratspräsident. Ackbar antwortete flüsternd: "Das können wir aber nicht." Etwas lauter fügte er an: "Berufen sie den Rat ein."

Der Job in einer der mächtigen Golan III Kampfstationen, die um Coruscant kreisten und das Herzstück der planetaren Verteidigung darstellten, war allgemein einer der langweiligsten. Es geschah kaum etwas, da kaum jemand, der bei klarem Verstand war, das Herz der galaktischen Regierung angreifen würde. Nun ja, die Neue Republik hatte es gewagt und unter erheblichen Verlusten, wenn es auch so vom Feind geplant gewesen war, gesiegt. Einige Kriegsherren wie Großadmiral Thrawn hatten es ebenfalls versucht. Doch in den letzten Jahren war der Dienst nicht gerade berauschend.

Ferrel Jaynes spielte mit einigen seiner Kameraden, einem Sullustaner, einem Bothan und zwei Menschen eine Runde Sabacc. Etwas besseres gab es nicht zu tun. "Du bist dran", sagte die menschliche Frau neben ihm. Er betrachtete seine Karte und war schon beinahe wieder am Aufgeben - er hatte heute einfach kein Glück -, als plötzlich der schrille Sicherheitsalarm die Stille zerriß. Alle sahen überrascht auf. "Wahrscheinlich wieder ein Schiff, daß zu weit von den Anflugvektoren abgewichen ist", meinte er. "Ich seh mal nach, bin gleich zurück."

Die Gruppe sah ihm nach und wartete ungeduldig. Plötzlich hörten sie einen Aufschrei von der Kommandozentrale. Die anderen ließen augenblicklich ihre Karte fallen und eilten ihrem Kollegen nach. Als sie ihn erreichten., rief er ihnen entgegen: "Wir werden angegriffen!" Sie stürzten alle zu ihren Konsolen. "Aber warum so wenig", fragte der Bothan. Es war tatsächliche eine verhältnismäßig kleine Streitmacht, bestehend aus zwei Sternenzerstörern der _Victory_-Klasse, vier Fregatten, mehreren kleinen Einheiten, sowie einem Abfangkreuzer, der sich im Hintergrund postierte. Viel zu klein für einen Angriff auf Coruscant. "Das Grübeln überlassen wir denen da unten", antwortete Jaynes.

Er hatte seine Rede fertig. Viel aussagend war sie nicht, viele würden sich nicht damit zufrieden geben. Aber er war ihnen wenigstens eine Erklärung schuldig. "Admiral, darf ich reinkommen?" Kyp Durron stand in der Tür seines Büros. Er war schon überrascht ihn hier zu sehen. "Ich bin vor einer Stunde angekommen und wollte mich erkundigen wie es aussieht." Seufzend stand er auf und umrundete den Tisch. "Überhaupt nicht gut, Kyp", erwiderte er auf jede förmliche Anrede verzichtend. "Wir hätten fast die Dritte verloren, auch die anderen Schlachten endeten in einem Desaster. Sie sind schnell, gut organisiert, uns zahlenmäßig mindestens ebenbürtig und hinzu fast unbezwingbar. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll." Bevor Kyp etwas antworten konnte, durchbrach das schrille Geräusch des Alarms die Stille des Raumes. "Was zum...? Wir werden angegriffen! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann es passiert. Folgen sie mir." Und schon waren sie auf dem Weg zum Taktikraum.

Asyr flog provisorisch als zweiter Flügelmann neben Gold Eins aus dem Hangar des Schachtkreuzers. Trotzdem ließ er es sich nicht nehmen ebenfalls den zweiten Staffelführer zu spielen. Na, schön. Sie war ja inoffizielle Stellvertreterin und hatte natürlich die meiste Erfahrung und das beste Geschick in dieser Staffel. Ihre Gedanken wanderten nocheinmal zu Gavin. Wo er wohl jetzt war, wenn er überhaupt noch war und was er wohl über sie denken mochte. Für ihn war sie sicher tot. Dann wischte sie die Gedanken beiseite. "Null an Staffel. Paßt ja auf, die Dinger sind verdammt hart. Wenn es irgendwie geht, trefft die Tanks oder bleibt so lange hinter ihnen wie möglich. Ihr werdet sie kaum mit einem Schuß abschießen."

"Führer hier. Haben verstanden, Null. Also gut ihr habt es gehört. Flügel in Angriffsposition." Asyr betätigte den Schalter, der die Flügel aufklappte und die Laser scharfmachte. Einzelfeuer würde nicht viel bringen, also koppelte sie vorsichtshalber lieber gleich alle vier. Das ging zwar auf Kosten der Feuerrate, erhöhte aber dir Durchschlagskraft enorm. Und darauf kam es schließlich an.

Dann hatte sie auch keine Zeit mehr, über irgendetwas außer dem Kampf nachzudenken, denn schon befand sie sich mittendrin in der Schlacht.

"Was soll das?" Ackbar rieb sich sein Kinn mit seiner großen Flossenhand. Auf dem großen Taktikbildschirm war zusehen, wie sich der Gegner wieder formierte und in einem anderen als den Anflugvektor das System wieder verließ. Er schaute zu Bel Iblis hinüber, der neben ihm stand. "Verstehen sie das, General? Sollte das nur eine Demonstration sein?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Admiral." Die republikanischen Streitkräften formierten sich. Sie hatten erhebliche Schäden erlitten und Ackbar war nicht sicher, ob sie den Kampf gewonnen hätten. Gerade als alle den Kampf für beendet ansahen und alles nur noch darauf wartete, daß auch der riesige Abfangkreuzer verschwand, fiel eine weitere, etwas kleiner als die erste Streitmacht aus dem Hyperraum. Es wurde schlagartig totenstill im Raum. "Da haben sie ihre Antwort, Admiral."

"Wo bleibt die Vierte?" rief er einem seiner Untergebenen zu. "Sind auf dem Weg", kam es hektisch zurück. "Ich kann nur hoffen, daß sie rechtzeitig kommen. Noch einen Kampf überleben wir nicht."

"Sie hauen ab." Es war zum Verzweifeln. Auch die zweite Welle verschwand. Wieder folgte der Abfangkreuzer ihnen. Trotz des Eintreffens der Vierten waren sie eindeutig im Nachteil gewesen. Während die erste Flotte ihnen mehr mit Stärke zugesetzt hatte, war die letzte für die angeschlagenen und müden Piloten oft zu schnell gewesen. Asyr warf einen Blick auf seinen Bordmonitor und zählte wieder einmal dir Schäden. Eindeutig zuviel. Und es war sicherlich noch nicht vorbei. "Vorsicht, jetzt. Richtet eure Torpedos in Richtung des Abfangkreuzers." Die Staffel war noch bei zwei Drittel ihrer ursprünglichen Stärke. "Was hast du vor, Null", fragte ihr Staffelführer. "Fragt nicht, auf meine Koordinaten", kommandierte sie. Die Staffelkollegen waren zu gut ausgebildet um einem erfahrenem Piloten, der höher gestellt war, zu widersprechen.

Wie sie sich gedacht hatte, fiel prompt die nächste Streitmacht aus dem Hyperraum, mit dem Supersternenzerstörer. An der Spitze ein _Victory_-Sternenzerstörer. "Feuer!" brüllte sie ins Kom, sofort nachdem das Aufblitzen ihr verraten hatte, daß der Gegner kam. Eine geballte Torpedosalve schlug auf der Oberfläche des Zerstörers ein, die Überlastung war scheinbar zuviel. Anscheinend hatten einige ihren Funk mitbekommen und so flogen noch ein Paar mehr Torpedos auf den Sternenzerstörer zu. Schließlich brach die Hülle und das große Schiff explodierte. "Gut gezielt, Gold Null", hörte sie Admiral Ackbars Stimme. "Danke, Sir. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob uns das jetzt etwas bringt."

__

Kapitel 2: Sturm (Teil 2)

Als vor ihnen das immense schwarze Loch auftauchte, machte sich bei allen Anwesenden nochmal ein mulmiges Gefühl breit. Bis auf Serenity, die ruhig auf der Brücke des Kreuzers _Silberstreif_ in ihrem Kommandosessel saß. Ihre Züge waren entspannt und ruhig, es schien fast als würde sie schlafen. Jedoch in Wirklichkeit war es nur eine Maske, in ihrem Inneren war sie aufs Höchste konzentriert. Auch wenn der Pfad lichten Wesen wie ihnen offenstand, hieß dies nicht, daß der Weg sich von alleine finden ließ, es bedeutete nur, daß sie ihn überhaupt entdecken konnten.

Tief in sich gekehrt suchte sie ihren Fokus, teils die Macht teils ihre eigenen Kräfte einsetzend, dann suchte sie den geistigen Kontakt mit ihren Senshi, schließlich auch mit Master Skywalker. Dann griff sie hinaus, suchte den Pfad, fand ihn, konzentrierte dann alle Macht in das Mondamulett und markierte für einen kurzen Moment den Pfad. Lange genug damit Merkur einen geeigneten Sprungvektor setzen konnte. Als sie spürte das es reichte, ließ sie die geballte Lichtenergie wieder los.

Serenity ließ sich einen Moment Zeit um sich zu erholen, ihren Geist zu beruhigen und ihre Atmung zu normalisieren, dann verwandelte sie sich wieder in Sailormoon und schaute ihren 1. Offizier fragend an. Diese nickte nur bestätigend. "Dann laßt uns beginnen", meinte sie ruhig. Alle wandten sich ihren Aufgaben zu und bald waren sie auf den Weg zur anderen Seite des Universums.

Wie zu erwarten war, war der erste Sprung ohne Probleme abgelaufen. Er war glatt, sauber und gut berechnet gewesen. Gleich nachdem sie auf der anderen Seite, nahe des Planeten Dathomir, wieder aus dem Hyperraum aufgetaucht waren, hatten sie sich neu formiert und den Sprung nach Coruscant fortgeführt.

Saturn stand schweigend in einem der breiten Gänge der _Silberstreif_. Einiges ging ihr durch den Kopf, einiges das sie und Luke und auch alle anderen betraf. Es war in der Nacht vor der Abreise gewesen, sie hatte nur wenig Schlaf gefunden aber dieser wenige Schlaf war geprägt von mysteriösen Träumen, die in ihr ein mulmiges Gefühl hinterließen.

"Hotaru?" Sie drehte sich nicht um, da sie wußte, daß es nur Titan sein konnte. "Mmh?" machte sie stattdessen nur. Titan trat neben sie. "Was ist mit dir? Solltest du nicht eigentlich Luftsprünge machen?" Saturn lächelte müde. "Wahrscheinlich schon. Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich mir Sorgen machen oder mich freuen soll." Ihre Schwester nahm sanft ihre Hand. "Komm, was bedrückt dich, Schwesterherz. Ich kenne dich zu gut, als das du etwas vor mir verheimlichen könntest." Sie gab ihren Widerstand auf. Es war ohnehin besser, wenn sie mit jemanden reden konnte. "Ich hatte Visionen."

"Was möglicherweise geschehen kann? Du weißt, daß Visionen uns nur warnen. Die Zukunft ist nicht greifbar und ständig in Bewegung, das hat uns Luke doch gelehrt." Die Erwähnung von Lukes Namen erhellte ihr Gesicht etwas, behielt aber immer noch den ernsten Ausdruck. "Nein, es waren eher Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit. Ich habe geträumt, daß wir wieder dem Imperator gegenüberstehen. Es war..." Die Vision kam wieder. Sie standen ihm gegenüber, diesem kalten, fast nicht mehr menschlichen Ungeheuer. Was auch immer sie versuchten, nichts funktionierte. Angst, Furcht, Tod waren die Gefühle, die das Bild hervorriefen. Es war absurd aber es war so realistisch.

Einzelne Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und sie zitterte, sie wußte, daß es absurd war. Er war tot, besiegt, gefallen bei der Schlacht um ihre Erde, von Silberkristallen und Mondamulett bezwungen. Und doch...

Sie fühlte die Umarmung ihrer Schwester und spürte ihre Verwirrung und Besorgnis. Sie war es ja auch selbst nicht gewohnt sich so emotional zu sehen. Sie ließ den Gefühlen ihren Lauf, danach würde sie sich besser fühlen. "Es ist in Ordnung, es ist alles in Ordnung", flüsterte ihre Zwillingsschwester sanft.

Es war ein Zermürbungskrieg, den zu gewinnen für die Rebellen unmöglich war. Admiral Pellaeon stand zufrieden auf der Brücke der _Invader_. Erneut löste sich ein Verteidigerschiff in Rauch auf. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie die Abschirmung ihres Meisters bei dieser Streitmacht gar nicht nötig gehabt aber es war ungemein beruhigend zu wissen, daß so gut wie nichts einem etwas anhaben konnte. Der Supersternenzerstörer konnte sich ohne Problemen auf den Angriff konzentrieren. Die Abschirmung wiegte wie ein zusätzlicher Schild und gemeinhin galt der Schild eines Supersternenzerstörers ohnehin für fast nicht zu bezwingen.

"Leutnant", wandte er sich an den Offizier. "Status der anderen Gruppen?" Der stämmige Leutnant sah auf sein Display und überprüfte die letzten Meldungen. "Gruppen Gamma und Omega melden Ziele erreicht und beginnen mit dem Angriff, Gruppen Beta und Delta vermelden bereits Erfolg", berichtete er schließlich. "Gut. In nicht allzu langer Zeit sollte Angriffsgruppe Alpha auch Erfolg vermelden können." Die Taktik war vollends aufgegangen. müde waren sie, die Verteidiger des Zentralplaneten. Besonders den Jägerpiloten war es anzumerken. Die rasch aufeinanderfolgenden drei Angriffswellen mit jeweils unterschiedlicher Strategie waren zermürbend und kräfteraubend gewesen. Genauso wie es geplant gewesen war. Alles lief wie geschmiert und bald würde das Imperium Coruscant wieder in Händen halten. Alles war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

"Hochziehen, Zwei!" brüllte Asyr in ihr Kom. Kurz darauf durchstachen die Laser ihres X-Flüglers die Schwärze des Weltraums und... trafen. Ein Volltreffer. "Danke. Sauberer Schuß, Null." Zeit zum Durchatmen hatten sie aber nicht, denn schon ging es weiter. War überhaupt noch etwas zu retten?

Plötzlich zirpte seine R2-Einheit auf und machte sie auf ihr Radar aufmerksam. Soeben waren neue Schiffe in den Raum um Coruscant gesprungen. Der _Falke_ und die Sonderstaffel, begleitet von einem größerem Kreuzer, ihr unbekannten Typs und einer Jägerstaffel ebenfalls unbekannter Herkunft. Was auch immer sie waren, sie schienen auf ihrer Seite zu stehen und Asyr und wohl auch jeder andere hier war über jede Hilfe froh. So gering sie auch sein mochte.

"Wurde auch Zeit, daß ihr euch mal wieder sehen laßt, Leute", funkte sie auf alter Staffelfrequenz. Das nächste was Asyr hörte, war Gavins Freudengeschrei und auch ihr Herz machte einen Luftsprung.

Endlich wieder mehr oder weniger daheim. Nicht daß es Gavin Darklighter nicht auf der Erde gefallen hätte. Für einen Jungen von Tatooine gab es wohl kaum etwas schöneres. Trotzdem war seine Stimmung gänzlich auf dem Nullpunkt gewesen und konnte daher den ungewollten Ausflug nicht recht genießen. Corran und die anderen hatten sich zwar aufopferungsvoll um ihn gekümmert aber es half trotzdem nichts. Selbst wenn er das Risiko kannte, selbst wenn er wußte das Asyr genauso Pilotin mit Leib und Seele war wie er, schmerzte der Verlust. Es brannte einen aus.

Jetzt wo Coruscant nur noch eine Minute vor ihnen lag, dachte er an die schöne Zeit zurück. Was waren sie doch für ein ungewöhnliches Paar gewesen, viele hatten sie belächelt aber in der Staffel waren sie immer vollends akzeptiert worden. Asyr fehlte allen, auch wenn viele ihren Schmerz unterdrückten. Vorwürfe konnte sich keiner machen, selbst er nicht, obwohl er es nur zu gerne getan hätte. Es war alles zu schnell gegangen. Das Leben war unfair. Was viele vor ihm schon erkennen mußten, bekam nun auch Gavin auf die harte Tour mit. Der Krieg forderte seine Opfer.

Und schon hatten sie Coruscant erreicht. Er ließ seinen X-Flügler mit gewohnter Routine in den Normalraum zurückfallen. Aber was dann geschah, darauf war er nicht vorbereitet. Etwas verfehlte seine rechte Tragfläche um Haaresbreite. Es war eindeutig ein ziemlich heftiger Turbolaser gewesen. Instinktiv fuhr Gavin seine Schilde auf Maximum, machte sich dann mit der Situation vertraut. Da hing eine Kampfarmee mitten vor Coruscant. Groß, mächtig und scheinbar unbezwingbar, zusammen mit dem Supersternenzerstörer _Invader_. "Heiliger Bantha!" stieß er aus. Dann hörte er eine Stimme im Kom. Er erwartet General Antilles, der die Befehle erteilen würde aber es war jemand anderes. "Wurde auch Zeit, daß ihr euch mal wieder sehen laßt, Leute", drang keine geringere als Asyrs Stimme aus dem Kom. Gavin vollführte einen imaginären Luftsprung und schrie seine Freude laut raus, wurde aber schließlich gleich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsache geholt. "Genug der Freude, Fünf", wies ihn Wedge zurecht aber die Freude war auch seiner Stimme anzumerken. "In Ordnung, Sonderstaffel. S-Flächen in Angriffspositionen! Hat irgendjemand einen Vorschlag, ich habe nämlich keine gute Idee..."

"Wäre schon möglich", drang die Stimme ihrer Prinzessin aus dem Kom. Sie waren noch eine Weile von der Kampfzone entfernt aber es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann gab es keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken. "Sprechen sie, Sailorführer", forderte Wedge sie auf. "Na schön. Es ist riskant aber es könnte sie zumindest vertreiben. Wenn sie uns nah genug an die _Invader_ heranbringen können, könnten wir ihren Schilden und ihrer Barriere ziemlich zusetzen. Fragen sie bitte nicht wie, das soll eine Überraschung werden." Venus war sich im klarem was Sailormoon meinte. Dank einer ausgeklügelten Technik war es ihnen möglich ihre Planetenkräfte in die Waffensysteme ihrer Jäger zu leiten und somit einen mächtigen Schuß positiver Energie freizusetzen. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß sie nicht vollzählig und sie weit von ihren Schutzsternen entfernt waren, war ihre Durchschlagskraft nur halb so stark wie zu erwarten. Aber wie ihre Anführerin schon sagte, nah genug an das Schiff ran... Die Sailors waren auf keinen Fall solch gute Piloten wie die Sonderstaffel, im Gegenteil sie waren blutige Anfänger aber das Team hatte sich erstaunlich gut eingefunden. Sie flogen in gewohnten Paaren. Sailormoon mit Endymion, Merkur mit Mars, sie mit Jupiter und Saturn mit Titan. Trotz ihrer Unerfahrenheit hatten sich alle sehr geschickt gezeigt und sehr schnell gelernt.

"Ich will hoffen, sie wissen was sie tun", riß Wedges Stimme sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. "In Ordnung, Sonderstaffel. Eskortformation, teilt euch auf und schafft einen Korridor." Zwei X-Flügler zogen neben ihren und Venus schlug in einem Bogen den Kurs auf den riesigen Supersternenzerstörer ein. Sie schluckte einmal, beherrschte sich dann aber. "Sechs an Sailorführer. Alle frontal oder in zwei Gruppen."

"Drei hier. Wenn ich mich einschalten darf, schlage ich vor, daß wir erst von zwei Seiten angreifen und uns in der Mitte treffen." Das war Merkur gewesen wie man hören konnte. "Genehmigt Drei. Ihr habt es gehört. Sieben, Acht, ihr kommt mit mir, Sechs, du führst den Rest an der Bugseite entlang." Venus konfigurierten ihr Waffensystem und machte die Energieleitung scharf. "Verstanden, Sailorführer. Zweite Gruppe, mir folgen." Die Senshi trennten sich, jeweils von sechs X-Flüglern begleitet.

Im Zickzackkurs nährten sie sich dem Zerstörer und wichen geschickt den Turbolasersalven aus, dann kamen auch schon die ersten Jäger. "Ich wünschte, sie würden uns für wertlos erachten", drang Horns Stimme aus dem Kom. "Den Gefallen tut man uns aber scheinbar nicht, Neun", meinte Antilles Stellvertreter Tycho Celchu. "Also gut, wir lenken sie von euch weg, mehr können wir nicht tun." Venus betrachtete den Abstandsmesser. "In Ordnung. Formieren hinter mir. Macht euch bereit." Jetzt kam der schwierige Teil, sie mußten sich konzentrieren und gleichzeitig den Angriffen ausweichen. Aber war die Energie erstmal aufgebaut, würde sie diese höchstwahrscheinlich schützen. _Dann mal los._ Venus konzentrierte sich auf ihr Innerstes, rief ihre Energie herbei. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" Ihre Aura begann in hellem Orange zu leuchten, sie leitete die Macht in ihre Waffensysteme, warf dann einen kurz Blick auf ihre Teamkollegen. Sie waren ebenfalls soweit. "Feuer!"

__

Kapitel 3:Rettung in letzter Sekunde

"Was soll das werden?" Admiral Pellaeon mußte zugeben, daß die Ankunft der Sonderstaffel und des Rests des aus dem Weg geglaubten Kreises ihn ziemlich verwirrt hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er aber nicht geglaubt, daß diese Gruppe mehr als eine kleine Verzögerung darstellte. Doch nun flogen Sonderstaffel und die unbekannten Jäger einen direkten Angriff auf die _Invader_! Da die Jäger zu klein für ihre Turbolaser waren, schickten sie ihnen Jäger entgegen aber die nur eskortierenden Sonderstaffelpiloten lenkten sie erfolgreich von den zwei kleinen Gruppen je aus vier Jägern weg. Während die eine zu ihrer Bugseite flog, bewegte sich die andere zu ihrer Heckseite.

"Gibt es ein Problem, Admiral?" erklang die Stimme des Imperators hinter ihm. Einen Moment lang war Pellaeon wie angewurzelt, fing sich aber gleich wieder. "Nein, Euer Hoheit. Nur ein paar kleine Jäger, die uns kitzeln wollen. Ich werde nur aus dem Manöver nicht schlau."

"Wir haben Besuch bekommen, oder?" Es war sinnlos zu leugnen, denn der Imperator hatte sie bereits gespürt. "Ja. Wie sie vermutet hatten, sind sie doch noch am Leben. Noch." Er schwieg eine Weile, Pellaeon beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, daß er sich scheinbar in tiefer Konzentration befand. "Sie sind hier", sagte er schließlich. Der Admiral verstand nicht. "Wer ist hier?"

"Fliegen sie sofort ein Ausweichmanöver", befahl er. Pellaeon zögerte, einen Moment zuviel wie sich herausstellte. Die Jäger hatten sich mittlerweile auf beiden Seiten ihres Schiffes postiert. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung trafen vernichtende Lichtstrahlen in verschiedenen Farben direkt ihren Zerstörer. Das riesige Schiff zitterte unter dem Einschlag. Pellaeon mußte sich schnell irgendwo festhalten. "Bringen sie uns aus der Schußlinie, Captain!" brüllte er aber es war nicht mehr zu verhindern. Die unbekannten Jäger flogen zur Mitte um sich mit der jeweils anderen Gruppe zu treffen, dabei zogen sie ihre Waffe wie ein Lichtschwert über die Außenhülle der _Invader_. Dann trafen sie sich, ihre Strahlen schienen sich zu vereinigen und trafen als helles weißes Licht frontal auf. Es gab eine Explosion, die Beleuchtung flackerte, fiel aus. Die Notbeleuchtung sprang an. "Schadensmeldung!"

"Leck an der Mittelsektion. Schwere Schäden an Bug- und Heckschilden. Notversorgung steht aber einige Waffensysteme sind ausgefallen und wir haben einen Energieverlust von fast der Hälfte." Admiral Pellaeon schüttelte den Kopf und sah den Imperator fragend an. "Wir haben ihnen genug Schaden zugefügt. Wir werden wiederkommen und sie endgültig vernichten. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet." Er ballte die Faust. Es war perfekt gewesen und dann das... "Geben sie Befehl alle Jäger zurückzuholen, Leutnant, dann sammeln wir uns und verschwinden." Der Offizier sah ihn entgeistert an. "Rückzug, Sir?"

"Ja, Rückzug!" brüllte er zurück und der Leutnant wagte nicht mehr zu widersprechen.

"Sie ziehen sich zurück", bestätigte jemand. Ein Jubelsturm brauste durch den Taktikraum. Admiral Ackbar lehnte sich erschöpft zurück und atmete tief durch, ähnlich ging es General Bel Iblis neben ihm. "Es soll mir jemand so schnell wie möglich einen Verluststatus geben." Der kam auch prompt und Ackbar schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. "Für den Moment haben wir's überstanden aber einen zweiten Angriff dieser Größenordnung können wir nicht überleben."

Er erhob sich. "Kommen sie, General. Wir wollen unsere Staatschefin und unsere unbekannten Retter begrüßen gehen." Der General folgte ihm und auch Kyp Durron schloß sich an, der etwas abseits gestanden hatte.

Die Begrüßung war eine herzliche Szene für die meisten Anwesenden gewesen. Der junge Gavin und die bothanische Pilotin Asyr waren sich vor Freude um den Hals gefallen. Hotaru und Luke hatte es auch sofort zueinander gezogen, was mir genauso wie Naru ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo wurde von ihren Kindern und deren Kindermädchen, Winter hieß sie, glaube ich, empfangen. Es war eine rührende Szene wie Leia, Han und schließlich auch Luke mit Hotaru, die die Kinder sofort ins Herz geschlossen hatte, was scheinbar auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte, die drei Kleinen nacheinander umarmten. Ich konnte ein paar Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Mamoru hatte mich beruhigend in den Arm genommen. Ich konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen, wir wußten ja schon wie man sich bei so etwas fühlt. Ich persönlich fühlte mich beim Anblick der Szene dann doch ziemlich deprimiert. Chibiusa... Wie es ihr jetzt wohl ging, sie würde sicher eine gute Prinzessin abgeben und später einmal eine gute Königin. Ach, ich bin ja so stolz auf sie, die Kleine ist so erwachsen geworden.

Schließlich waren alle Begrüßungen vorbei, die Gemüter wieder etwas beruhigt. Fragen nach uns, hatte Leia vorerst abgeblockt und gemeint, sie würde später alles erklären. Dann hatte sich der Trupp in Richtung des Senatsgebäudes in Bewegung gesetzt.

Da waren wir nun. Ich hörte Leias Rede aufmerksam zu. Sie war wahrhaft eine Prinzessin, stark und fast unerschütterlich aber vor allen Dingen war sie eine Politikerin und dazu eine Kämpferin, jemand der sich durchbeißen und nicht so einfach unterkriegen ließ. All dies machte Leia zu einer idealen Staatschefin. Die Neue Republik konnte stolz sein, so eine starke Frau als Führerin zu haben.

Leia hatte ihre Ansprache nun auf uns gerichtet und würde uns gleich aufrufen. Es wurde Zeit für mich die Kriegerkleidung abzulegen und als Repräsentantin von Kristall Tokyo, nein der ganzen anderen Seite der Galaxie, jedenfalls der Guten, aufzutreten. Ich konzentrierte meine Kraft auf das Mondamulett, das ich nun immer bei mir trug. Es wirkte wie der Silberkristall und hatte so für mich keine große Umstellung bedeutet. Innerhalb eines Augenblickes war ich Prinzessin Serenity und mein Verlobter folgte meinem Beispiel und legte die Rüstung Endymions an. Meine Krieger formierten sich um uns und dann wurde auch schon die Tür zum großen Saal geöffnet.

Es war rührend gewesen. Auch wenn mir der ungewollte Urlaub ganz gut getan hatte, hatte ich jede Nacht daran gedacht, welche Sorgen meine Kinder sich machen mußten. "Ich hab immer gewußt, daß du wiederkommst, Mama", hatte Jaina unter einigen Tränen gesagt. Jaina hatte immer schon die Führungsrolle bei den Dreien übernommen. Sie hatte immer darauf bestanden ein wenig eher geboren worden zu sein. Jaina hatte eine starke Persönlichkeit, wobei Han und ich mich immer noch stritten, von wem sie es geerbt hatte.

Das lustigste war aber, als meine drei Kinder Hotaru neben ihrem Onkel Luke entdeckten. "Bist du Onkel Lukes Freundin", hatte Anakin gefragt. Die beiden hatten abgeblockt aber man konnte Jedi-Kindern nichts vormachen, selbst als Meister und Jedi in Ausbildung. Es klappte einfach nicht Gefühle zu verbergen. Die Zwillinge hatten sie schnell entlarvt und Anakin hatte sich angeschlossen. Ich konnte mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Aber Hotaru schien für die drei in Ordnung zu sein und bald hatten sie sich ins Herz geschlossen. Man konnte meinen Hotaru gehörte bereits zur Familie. Wenn da nur nicht die ungewisse Zukunft wäre. Diese hatten auch Han und mich fast auseinandergebracht. Dabei war es bei den beiden noch komplizierter. Oh, ich wünsche mir so für sie, daß wir eine Lösung finden.

"... Mehr kann, darf und will ich ihnen im Moment nicht sagen, da wir uns im Notstand befinden. Wir versichern ihnen, daß wir alles tun um der Bedrohung durch die imperiale Streitmacht Herr zu werden", schloß ich die freie Rede, ich hatte mir zwar Ackbars Rede genommen aber das meiste frei vorgetragen. Es würde nichts bringen eine Massenpanik zu riskieren. Es war durch den Angriff schon unruhig genug. Jetzt kam es erstmal darauf an ihre Gäste einzuführen, ohne zuviel preiszugeben. Das Siegel existierte nicht umsonst.

"Nun zu einem anderen Thema. Es hat sich sicherlich bereits herumgesprochen, daß wir Besucher hier auf Coruscant begrüßen dürfen. Ich möchte sie nicht länger hinhalten. Nur soviel: Ohne diese mutigen Krieger wären wir nicht hier und dieser Planet wahrscheinlich in der Hand des Imperiums." Sie gab ein Zeichen und die Türen des Saales schwangen auf. "Erheben sie sich bitte und begrüßen sie die Vertreter Kristall Tokyos. Prinzessin Serenity, ihren Verlobten Prinz Endymion und ihre Leibgarde, die Sailorsenshi der Planeten Merkur, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn und Titan." Vorneweg marschierten die beiden Zwillingssenshi, links und rechts Venus und Jupiter und den Schluß bildeten die Krieger Merkur und Mars. Die Thronerben marschierten in ihrer feierlichen Zeremonienkleidung in der Mitte. Es war für mich immer noch faszinierend anzusehen. Einerseits die stolze Kriegerin Sailormoon und andererseits die elegante Prinzessin, von ihrer "normalen" Identität mal ganz abgesehen.

Bereitwillig überließ ich Serenity das Rednerpult. Sie wartete geduldig bis das Gemurmel abgeklungen war aber es dauerte nicht lange bis es durch gebannte und erwartungsvolle Stille ersetzt wurde. Eigentlich hatte ich vorgehabt die Einführung selbst zu machen aber die Kronprinzessin des Silberreiches würde sicher selber am besten wissen, was sie preisgeben durfte und was nicht. Gebannt lauschte ich ihrer Rede, die zwar einiges aussagte aber über ihre Herkunft, das Siegel und Fragen nach Ort und Raum unbeantwortet ließ. Es ging einfach viel mehr darum, daß sie erklärte, sie wäre froh hier zu sein und sie würde bereitwillig bei der Lösung des Problems helfen. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären und kann es immer noch nicht aber es schien fast so, als ob ihre knappe Rede beruhigendere Wirkung hatte als meine oder die irgendeines anderen Ratsmitgliedes zuvor. Und insgeheim war ich sehr froh darüber.

Die Sitzung des Rates wurde beendet und der Saal leerte sich rasch. Ich entspannte mich ein wenig, ließ aber in meiner Wachsamkeit nicht nach. Wir waren hier in fremder Umgebung, in einer Galaxis, die sich am Rande eines möglicherweise alle Verhältnisse umwälzenden Krieges befand. Ich tauschte einen raschen Blick mit meiner Schwester aus und merkte, daß sie ähnlich dachte.

Trotzdem blieb jetzt ein wenig Zeit über die Geschehnisse nachzudenken. Auf dem Weg hierher hatte Hotaru mir erzählt, daß sie wieder diese Visionen gehabt hatte, nämlich als sie sich im Anflug auf die _Invader_ befand. Ich hatte sie aus ihrer Trance holen müssen, damit sie den Abschuß nicht verpaßte. Meine Schwester hatte gemeint, daß sie ganz deutlich eine negative Aura gespürt hatte, die der des verstorbenen Imperators nur allzu ähnlich war. Es war absurd aber doch ließ mich das Gefühl nicht los, daß Hotaru vielleicht Recht haben könnte. Aber er war tot, sie hatte selber tatkräftig mitgeholfen. Niemand konnte der Macht, die wir damals entfesselt hatten, überleben. Niemand. Und doch...

__

Wir sollten es unserer Prinzessin sagen, war das, was ich nun dachte. Ich nickte meiner Zwillingsschwester zu und wir gingen zu Usagi... Serenity - ich habe immer noch ein Problem sie so zu nennen - hinüber, die sich gerade mit Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo und dem fischgesichtigen Admiral Ackbar unterhielt. "Prinzessin, dürfen wir euch kurz mal unter vier Augen sprechen", fragte ich. Serenity lächelte und nickte bestätigend, wandte sich ihren Gesprächspartnern nochmal zu und ließ sich entschuldigen.

Als wir ein Stück weit entfernt waren, erzählten wir von Hotarus Visionen und auch ich mußte mein mulmiges Gefühl zugeben. Meine übersinnlichen Fähigkeiten waren noch lange nicht so ausgereift wie die meiner Schwester aber es wurde von Mal zu Mal besser. Bald würden wir uns perfekt ergänzen können. Viele fragten sich wahrscheinlich, wie ich so einfach die Tatsache akzeptierte, daß ich eine Zwillingsschwester habe aber es kam mir von Anfang an so natürlich vor. Die Verbindung zu Hotaru Tomoe war da, als wir uns zum ersten Mal kennenlernten. Ich hatte immer gewußt, daß wir irgendwie zueinander gehörten.

Serenity hörte sich schweigend unsere Ausführung an, dann schaute sie jeden von uns prüfend in die Augen. "Ihr seid meine besten und sensibelsten Senshi, besser noch als Mars und Neptun. Wenn ihr die Angelegenheit für bedenkenswert haltet, sollte sie nicht ignoriert werden. Wenn es auch noch so abwegig ist, dürfen wir diese Möglichkeit nicht außer Acht lassen. Ich werde Merkur darauf ansetzen, während wir zurückfliegen und Uranus, Neptun und Pluto holen. Ich möchte euch auch darum bitten hierzubleiben und dabei zu helfen Lösungsansätze für diese Krise zu finden." Ich wollte ihr widersprechen, merkte aber rasch, daß es keine Bitte, sondern mehr ein Befehl war. "Ja, Prinzessin", antwortete Saturn bevor ich etwas sagen konnte. "Gut. Tut bitte nichts Unüberlegtes. Diese Krise können wir nur gemeinsam überstehen." Wir machten eine kurze Verbeugung und Serenity verließ uns dann.

__

Anmerkungen des Autors

So, dies ist also der Beginn des zweiten Teils von "Das Siegel". Ich habe fast alles innerhalb der letzten paar Tage geschrieben, da es einfach so locker von der Hand ging. Mir gefällt dieser Teil jetzt schon um einiges besser als der erste, der noch ein paar, hauptsächlich kosmetische Änderungen erfahren hat.

Denen, die sich jetzt fragen, warum ich gut drei Viertel des letzten Kapitel in "Ich"-Perspektive geschrieben habe, sei gesagt, daß es nur ein Experiment war. Ich wollte das einfach mal ausprobieren und muß sagen es hat mir einen riesigen Spaß bereitet. Ich hoffe diesen Spaß rüber gebracht zu haben und frage euch hiermit, ob es euch gefallen hat und ob ich noch die ein oder andere Szene so schreiben soll.

Gleichzeitig war es eine Probe für die Chroniken des Silberjahrtausends, die ähnlich aussehen sollen. Für alle von euch, die drauf warten, sei gesagt, daß auch die "Solar Chroniken" bereits gute Fortschritte machen und ihr sicher bald etwas davon lesen dürft.

Ich werde mich dann ab Morgen (2. 5.) ins Abi stürzen. Wünscht mir Glück.

__

Kapitel 4: Pläne

Häuser, wo ihr Auge hinblickte riesige Gebäudetürme, die so hoch waren, daß sie beinahe die Wolken berührten, und so tief reichten, daß der Boden nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Sie hatte bisher gedacht, Senta wäre die größte Stadtmetropole, die sie im Universum gesehen hatte. Sie mußte sich korrigieren.

Hotaru Tomoe, jetzt in Zivil um nicht allzu aufzufallen, stand auf einem der Balkone des riesigen ehemaligen imperialen Palastes. Mächtig erhob sich dieses Bauwerk inmitten der tristen Stahlkonstruktionen. Die anderen Senshi waren bereits wieder abgereist um das Team wieder zu komplettieren. Der Eindruck, den sie durch die Schlacht von der Bedrohung gewonnen hatten und ihre visionären Träume waren ausschlaggebend für eine sofortige Abreise. Sie würden bald wieder zurück sein, doch in der Zwischenzeit waren sie und ihre Schwester hier alleine zurückgeblieben und versuchten zu helfen, wo sie nur konnten.

Hotaru setzt sich in den Schneidersitz und versank in einer tiefen Meditation, suchte jenen Fokus, den Luke ihnen gezeigt hatte. Auch wenn ihre Kräfte anders gelagert waren, Luke hatte gemeint sogar eine Stufe höher als die der Macht, half sie doch ungemein bei der Konzentration. Ihre Züge entspannten sich und sie tauchte ein in den Strom der Macht, legte noch ihre eigene hinzu. Dann verbannte Hotaru alles aus ihrem Geist, was nichts mit dem Problem zu tun hatte, ganz auf den Traum oder die Vision konzentriert.

Die Nebel begannen sich zu lichten und die verschwommene Szene wurde langsam klarer. Sie sah den Imperator, er sah anders aus, irgendwie menschlicher als bei ihrem direkten Aufeinandertreffen. Das war absurd... Er trug eine schwarzweiße Uniform, einen Einteiler wie Endymion ihn trug mit kleinen Eiskristallen verziert. Sein eisblauer Umhang hing ihm glatt über die Schultern und sein schwarzes Haar war glatt und streng gekämmt. Seine Aura leuchtete - vor Dunkelheit, das konnte sie deutlich spüren. Und da, da kniete jemand vor ihm. Hotaru zwang sich die Augen abzuwenden und die Gestalt am Boden genauer zu betrachten. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar und zarte weiße Haut, sie trug einen langen Stab mit sich herum. Es war... es war sie, sie selbst als Sailorsaturn mit einem pechschwarzen und dunkelvioletten Sailorfuku. Warum sollte sie vor dem Imperator knien? Das war Unsinn. Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf, Erinnerungen an die dunkle Zeit des Krieges, damals im Silberjahrtausend. Ihre fälschliche Hoffnung bei den Invaders Akzeptanz zu finden. Wie dumm sie doch gewesen war. Sollte sich das erneut wiederholen? Ein letztes Mal zwang sie sich, sich wieder der Vision zu widmen. Da war noch etwas, etwas das aufgeklärt werden mußte. Sie schien jetzt durch die Augen ihres Traumpontons zu sehen. Da! Links oben an der Rüstung. Da schien eine Art Blume oder Pflanze zu sein, sie konnte es nicht genau erkennen, es war zu undeutlich. Doch ließ sie das Gefühl nicht los, daß es wichtig war. Hotaru versuchte ihre Konzentration auf das Objekt zu richten, spürte einen dunklen Hauch von Leben... Dann zerplatzte der Traum und sie befand sich wieder auf dem Balkon. Sie spürte ihre inneren Aufwallungen von negativen Gefühlen wie Furcht und Zweifel. Schnell verfiel Hotaru in eine schwache Jedi-Trance und entspannte ihren Geist. Schließlich war sie wieder ruhiger und erhob sich.

"Alles in Ordnung?" hörte sie Lukes warme und besorgte Stimme hinter sich. Er mußte schon länger dagewesen sein und ihre Meditation hatte verhindert, daß sie sein Kommen gehört hatte. "Ja... Es geht schon wieder." Er nahm zärtlich ihre Hand und legte ihr einen Arm um die Taille. Sogleich fühlte sie sich besser, die Umarmung half mehr als alle Entspannungstechniken und Hotaru fühlte sich sofort geborgen. "Etwas herausgefunden?"

"Ja und Nein", meinte sie knapp. "Es... Es war nur wieder so ernüchternd. Ich will nicht mehr an diese Vergangenheit erinnert werden." Er küßte sie zärtlich. "Wir schaffen das schon." Sie sah in seine Augen und erkannte seine Ehrlichkeit darin. "Da war noch etwas. Aber ich kann mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Vielleicht weiß die Prinzessin ja etwas darüber. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, wenn sie zurück ist." Luke nickte verständnisvoll und schweigend standen sie einen Moment lang da. Schließlich löste er die Umarmung, hielt aber ihre Hand weiter fest. "Unser Geheimdienst hat etwas Interessantes herausgefunden. Komm mit, ich denke, das wird dich auch interessieren." Sie zog ihren Verwandlungsstab und meinte: "Na, dann. Worauf warten wir noch."

Die kleine Gruppe des Krisenstabes war vollzählig anwesend. Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo mit ihrem Mann und dessen Kopilot Chewbacca, Ratspräsident Behn-kihl-nahm, Oberkommandeur Admiral Ackbar, den Leia in seinen Vollmachten nocheinmal bestätigt hatte, Mon Mothma, die sich überraschend aktiv in dieser Krise gezeigt hatte, Rat Fey'la, der seine politischen Winkelzüge für die Dauer des Konflikts erfreulicherweise aufgegeben hatte, General Bel Iblis und General Cracken, der ihnen die heißen Informationen mitteilen würde.

Sie stand etwas abseits und wartete auf Luke und ihre Schwester. Dann kamen sie endlich, Arm in Arm und glücklich lächelnd, wobei immer noch ein Schatten der Besorgnis auf Saturns Gesicht lag. Sie würde sie später nach dem Ergebnis ihrer Meditation fragen müssen. Titan warf ihr noch ein letzten Blick zu und wandte sich dann General Cracken zu, der an einen Holoprojektor stand.

"Meine Damen und Herren. Ich darf ihnen präsentieren: Der Stützpunkt der vereinigten imperialen Truppen." Der Projektor summte und das Abbild eines Planeten wurde sichtbar. Blau wie die Erde konnte man nicht sagen. Das Wasser schien diesen Planeten fast vollkommen zu bedecken. "Der Planet liegt wie sie vermuten inmitten der unbekannten Regionen. Unsere Spione konnten keine intelligenten Lebensformen feststellen, was natürlich nicht heißt, daß es sie nicht gibt. Die Oberfläche des Planeten besteht zu neunzig Prozent aus Wasser. Landstriche sind nur sehr wenig und spärlich vorhanden. Die imperialen Garnisonen und Stützpunkte sind größtenteils auf Plattformen über Wasser oder auf Konstruktionen auf dem Wasser anzutreffen." Das Bild änderte sich und zoomte auf einen bestimmten Abschnitt des Planeten heran. Ein riesiger Gebäudekomplex reihte sich hier aneinander. Mit einem stark gesicherten Hauptgebäude im Zentrum. "Dies ist die Residenz ihres unbekannten Anführers, wenn er nicht auf seinem Schlachtschiff ist, so vermuten wir."

"Wem haben wir diese Informationen zu verdanken", fragte Luke. "Größtenteils ihrem Schüler, Master Skywalker. Wenn er uns nicht auf die richtige Fährte gelenkt hätte, wäre dieser Planet noch Jahre unentdeckt geblieben."

Es herrschte eine längere Zeit Schweigen in der niemand etwas sagte und alle nur stumm die holographische Darstellung betrachteten. Schließlich brach Saturn zu ihrem Erstaunen die Stille und sprach die Gedanken wohl aller Beteiligten aus. "Wir müssen dorthin um herauszufinden mit wem wir es zu tun haben. Dies ist eine unerwartete Gelegenheit und wir sollten sie nutzen." Leia schüttelte resignierend den Kopf: "Wir? Ich denke nicht, daß ihre Prinzessin sie hier gelassen hat, damit sie sich bei nächstbester Gelegenheit mitten in Feindesgebiet begeben." Admiral Ackbar nickte zustimmend. "Außerdem erfordert diese Mission viel Geschick und Zeit zur Planung. Bei der wenigen Deckung, die es auf dem Planeten gibt, ist eine unentdeckte Landung kaum möglich. Gar nicht zu sprechen vom unentdeckten Eindringen." Saturn wollte etwas erwidern aber sie hatte bereits verstanden, worauf ihre Schwester hinauswollte. "Das ist genau der Grund, Admiral. Wir sind in der Lage uns besser zu verbergen. Eine kleine Gruppe, die gut aufeinander abgestimmt ist, hat sicher erheblich höhere Chancen da unten. Ich biete mich ebenfalls an."

"Und ich auch." Das war Luke und sie hatte es schon erwartet bevor er es ausgesprochen hatte. Seine Stimme war wie immer ruhig und besonnen. Doch die Entschlossenheit, die unterschwellig mitschwang, schien auch die übrigen Personen im Raum zu überzeugen. "Gut", begann Bel Iblis, der bisher ruhig geblieben war, und zog das Wort in die Länge. "Nehmen wir mal an, wir genehmigen diese Mission. Wer soll sie fliegen? Sie können eine solche Strecke nicht mit ihren Jägern zurücklegen. Außerdem wäre das auch viel zu auffällig. Der Sonderstaffel und ihnen Master Skywalker traue ich das ja noch zu. Aber sie, meine Damen, haben weniger als einen Monat Flugerfahrung und dazu keine praktische Ausbildung. Bei der Schlacht hatten sie den Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite aber ich kann sie nicht direkt in Feindesgebiet fliegen lassen." Da war etwas dran, das mußten beide zugeben. "Dann werde ich sie fliegen. Das sollte den Trupp komplettieren", meldete Han Solo sich zu Wort. Seine Frau sah ihn mit sorgenvollen Blick an und sie erkannte auch etwas unmißverständlich anderes darin. Han hatte es auch bemerkt und ergänzte schnell: "Du mußt hierbleiben, Leia. Du kannst nicht schon wieder verschwinden, jemand muß hier Ruhe reinbringen. Es wird schon schiefgehen und immerhin haben wir mit dem _Falken_ bisher noch jede Verteidigung ausgetrickst, oder Chewie?" Das Brüllen des Wookie war nur allzu deutlich und sollte wohl so viel bedeuten wie: Ob nun mit guten oder schlechten Ausgang. Kurz flackerte Zorn, nein eher Trotz, in den Augen der Staatschefin auf, wichen aber gleich Resignation. "Du hast ja recht, Han. Ich für meinen Teil, stimme für den Vorschlag." Schließlich gaben sich auch die restlichen Mitglieder des Krisenstabes nach und man machte sich an die genaue Planung des Einsatzes.

Nur aufklären und wenn möglich, nur wenn möglich die geheime Identität des imperialen Anführers herausfinden. Das war das Missionsziel, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Auch wenn Han sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, plagte ihn so ein unangenehmes Gefühl, daß bei dieser Mission mehr passieren würde als ihnen allen lieb war. _Ich kann nur hoffen, daß ich mich täusche_, dachte er seufzend und ließ schließlich die Rampe, an deren Ende er gerade stand, einfahren.

Bald darauf waren sie bereits unterwegs, direkt in das Maul des Rancors. Als sie dann im Hyperraum waren, begab er sich nach hinten um sich über die Stimmung seines Kommandotrupps zu informieren. Äußerlich schien alles normal. Saturn und Luke unterhielten sich leise und andächtig, während Titan sich von Chewie das elektronische Brettspiel erklären ließ, sofern sie ihm sprachlich folgen konnte. Die beiden schienen Chewie weniger sprachlich, denn instinktiv zu verstehen. Erklären konnte er es nicht aber Han war froh nicht ständig übersetzen zu müssen.

Bald fingen Luke und Hotaru mit einigen Übungen ihren Lichtschwertern an. Han mußte lächeln. Es schien einerseits eine halbe Ewigkeit her, anderseits kam es ihm aber wie gestern vor, wie er, der Schmuggler Han Solo, den Grünschnabel von einem Farmerjungen und den alten Kauz, der ständig über diese Macht faselte, als "ganz normale Passagiere" geflogen hatte und mitten in einen galaktischen Bürgerkrieg verwickelt wurde. Damals war der alte Obi-Wan der Meister und der Junge der Schüler. Jetzt wiederholte es sich, nur daß der Junge jetzt der Meister war... Wie schnell die Zeit doch verging. Letztendlich konnte er zufrieden sein wie es gelaufen war. Er hatte eine schöne, kluge Frau, die nebenbei noch über die gesamte Neue Republik herrschte, drei wunderbare Kinder, die er über alles liebte, und er hatte eine ganze Reihe verläßlicher Freunde.

Er sah nocheinmal zu seinen Passagieren hinüber. Nein, er würde alles daransetzen, daß diese Mission nicht in einem Desaster endete.

__

Kapitel 5: Angriff aus der Vergangenheit

Beraterin Luna war höchst erstaunt, was sich in den Wochen ihrer Abwesenheit abgespielt hatte. Sie war als offizielle Vertreterin des Königshauses zusammen mit Artemis und einigen hochrangigen Politikern nach Senta gereist um dort die entsprechenden Verträge zur Wiedereingliederung Sentas in die galaktische Allianz zu beschließen. Die Verhandlungen liefen wie erwartet gut aber die Delegation war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft gewesen, daß sie vom Notruf bei Kinmoku erst im Nachhinein erfahren hatten. Die Informationen waren spärlich und es hieß nur, eine unbekannte Kampfgruppe hätte sowohl für den Sieg bei Kinmoku als auch bei einem späteren Angriff auf die Erde gesorgt. Beide Katzen hatten sich nicht so recht mit den Angaben zufriedengeben wollten aber sie hatten keine Zeit gehabt genauere Erkundigungen einzuholen. Trotz aller Einfachheit des letztendlichen Abschlusses war es ein langer Weg. Besonders deswegen weil ein besonders gewiefter Politiker - ihrer Delegation wohlgemerkt - meinte er müsse mehr fordern als vereinbart war. Die beiden Katzen hatten einiges an Geschick gebraucht die Gemüter wieder zu beruhigen. Es war schließlich mit Galaxias beschwichtigender Hilfe gelungen und der Vertrag war wie vereinbart zum Abschluß gekommen. Für den übereifrigen Politiker würde es jedoch ein Nachspiel haben.

Luna seufzte, wenn sie daran dachte, daß sie bereits intergalaktische Verhandlungen durchführten und noch nicht einmal die ganze Erde - Amerika machte noch die Ausnahme, was auch zu erwarten war - geeint hatten. Aber in der Zeit des immer noch nicht beendeten Krieges mit den Invaders waren Bündnisse überlebenswichtig. 

Jetzt hockte Luna auf einer der Aussichtsplattformen und versuchte der ereignisreichen Meldungen Herr zu werden, die sie nach ihrer Ankunft erhalten hatte. Die Prinzessin, die Inner und Twin Senshi fort um den Konflikt in einer anderen Galaxie beizulegen, von der Luna bis heute noch nichts gewußt hatte. Obendrein schien die junge Hotaru sich auch noch verliebt zu haben. Da konnte man zwar nichts machen aber die Umstände waren alles andere als günstig.

"Luna?" hörte sie Artemis leise hinter sich. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. "Die _Silberstreif_ kommt zurück." Erstaunen zeigte sich in ihrem Blick. Das konnte nur bedeuten, daß etwas wichtiges passiert war und Serenity es für unausweichlich hielt auch die drei Outer Senshi abzuholen, so wie es geplant gewesen war. Luna faßte sich schnell wieder und folgte dann Artemis mit den Worten: "Gut. Dann wollen wir sie mal begrüßen gehen."

Nur wenige Tage, wovon sie die meiste Zeit davon im Hyperraum verbracht hatte, nachdem sie Kristall Tokyo verlassen hatte, betrat Prinzessin Serenity wieder den Heimatboden ihres Reiches. Sie nahm sich die Zeit die frische Luft zu genießen. Zuvor hatte sie gedacht die Erde wäre verpestet gewesen aber nach der Erfahrung Coruscant kam ihre Heimatwelt ihr wie ein Paradies vor.

"Prinzessin!" Sie sah überrascht auf. Da sprang sie schon ein schwarzer Schatten an und hockte ehe sie sich versah auf ihrer Schulter. "Luna", rief sie freudig aus und kraulte die schwarze Katze mit der goldenen Mondsichel sanft. Diese schnurrte genießend. "Ich hab dich vermißt. Wo warst du solange?" Bevor Luna antworten konnte, räusperte Königin Serenity sich im Hintergrund vernehmlich. Sofort besann ihre Tochter sich wieder auf die Etikette und auch Luna sprang erschrocken hinunter und nahm eine würdevolle Haltung ein. "Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Mutter. Ich habe..."

"Ist schon in Ordnung", unterbrach sie mit einem gütigen Lächeln. "Kommt gehen wir in den Palast."

Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna saßen in einem kleinen Café und tranken eine Tasse Tee. Nun auch Sailorkrieger brauchen einmal eine Pause, selbst wenn sie so verantwortungsbewußt wie diese drei waren. Sie hatten dem Trubel im und um den Palast für kurze Zeit entkommen können und genossen jetzt die kurze Ruhepause.

Harukas Armband piepte und verursachte ein paar auf sie gerichtete Blicke. "Na klasse. Kommen die nicht einmal ohne uns aus", meinte Haruka schnaubend. "Ja, Uranus... Artemis, was gibt es denn? Oh, natürlich." Da das Funkgerät sehr leise eingestellt war, konnten Michiru und Setsuna nicht hören, was Artemis sagte. Haruka erklärte ihnen schnell, daß die Prinzessin und die Inners zurück waren um sie abzuholen. "So früh?" meinte Michiru ungläubig. "Dann muß es wirklich so ernst sein, wie wir vermutet haben."

Plötzlich war draußen lautes Geschrei zu hören. Menschen rannten hin und her und fielen hier und da immer wieder zu Boden. Die drei Frauen sprangen auf um besser sehen zu können. Da schien eine Art Monster zu sein. Arme und Beine sahen aus wie Ranken einer Pflanze. Das Geschöpf war hauptsächlich menschlich bis auf die Pflanzenteile mit denen es den Menschen scheinbar Energie absaugte. Es hatte lange rot und pinke Haare und grünliche Haut.

"Hey! Was ist denn los bei euch?" schrie ein verwirrter Artemis und holte sie aus ihrem Schockzustand. "Hier unten gibt's ein Problem. Das könnte ein wenig dauern", antwortete Haruka schnell und sah sich um, ob auch niemand Artemis Gebrüll gehört hatte. Nein, alle waren zu sehr mit dem Geschehen draußen beschäftigt. So wie sie jetzt auch.

Mit ein paar Schritten waren sie hinaus und in einer Seitenstraße verschwunden. "Soviel zur Ruhe", sagte Michiru noch und dann hatten sie auch schon ihre Verwandler in der Hand.

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Verwandelt stürmten die drei Sailorsenshi ins Kampfgetümmel. Die Kreuzung aus Monster und Pflanze war gerade dabei eine Gruppe zu bedrohen, die kurz hinter ihnen das Café verlassen hatten. Doch das Monster hatte sie anscheinend bemerkt und ließ vorerst von ihnen ab, was ihnen Zeit zur Flucht verschaffte.

"Der Stern des Windes Uranus ist mein Wächter, ich bin Sailoruranus!"

"Der Stern des Meeres Neptun ist mein Wächter, ich bin Sailorneptun!"

"Der Stern der Unterwelt Pluto ist mein Wächter, ich bin Sailorpluto!"

Ihr Gegner zeigte sich weniger beeindruckt, sondern griff seine neuen vermeintlichen Opfer sofort an aber diese waren gewappnet und wichen geschmeidig aus. Uranus versuchte sich an einem Angriff. "WORLD SHAKING!" Der goldene Energieball schoß auf das Geschöpf zu aber es wich geschickt zur Seite aus. Der Kampf würde noch hart werden.

Die Erklärungen waren spärlich gewesen aber Artemis schien selber nicht mehr zu wissen. Trotzdem hatte sie darauf bestanden, daß sie mal nachsahen, was da los war. Um nicht gleich so aufzufallen eilten Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako in Zivil durch die Straßen Kristall Tokyos. Es war ihnen bei aller Hektik gar nicht anzumerken, daß sie froh waren endlich mal wieder in normaler Form in der Stadt zu sein.

"Es muß da vorne sein!" erklärte Ami im Laufen. "Bei dem kleinen Café an der Ecke." Und schon waren sie in Hörweite. Kampfgeräusche drangen an ihre Ohren und sie hörten Neptun ihren Angriff ausführen. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" Ein lauter Knall, offensichtlich ging er daneben, dann kamen sie in Sichtweite. Wie versteinert blieben die sechs auf der Stelle stehen. "Das ist unmöglich", brachte Makoto hervor. "Ist denn noch eine übriggeblieben?" mutmaßte Minako. "Sie sieht anders aus...", gab Usagi zu bedenken. "Die Aura ist aber die gleiche", meinte Rei. "Das Aussehen ist nicht so entscheidend", stimmte Ami ihrer Freundin zu. Mamoru faßte sich als erster wieder. "Schnell! Verwandelt euch", drängte er und die fünf Mädchen ließen sich nicht zweimal bitten.

"MOON AMULETT POWER, ...!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, ...!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, ...!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, ...!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, ...!"

"... MAKE UP!

"Aufhören!" rief Sailormoon und stellte sich in Pose. Auch wenn die Situation nicht gerade günstig war, wollte sie das mal wieder loswerden. "Du Abkömmling einer längst besiegten Art, niemals toleriere ich das Terrorisieren einer friedlichen Stadt. Ich stehe für Liebe und Gerechtigkeit! Ich bin Sailormoon! Und im Namen des Mondes werden wir dich bestrafen!" Ihr Gegner war einen Moment lang abgelenkt und dies nutzte Pluto schnell. "DEAD SCREAM!" flüsterte sie und die violette Energieladung fegte das Monster mehrere Meter durch die Luft aber es kam auf den "Beinen" wieder auf und startete schon einen Gegenangriff. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSOIN!" Anscheinend war dies hier stärker als sein Artgenosse, denn es wehrte Merkurs Angriff mit Leichtigkeit ab. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"FIRE SOUL!" Es folgten Mars und Venus' Angriffe, die zu langsam für das Monster waren. Jupiter war es jetzt zu dumm und sie holte ihren Talisman hervor. "Planet des Donners! Stern des Jupiter! Schicke, Wolken, Sturm und deinen Blitz! Alles soll erstrahlen in seinem Licht, das jetzt tiefe Dunkelheit durchbricht!" Schnell assistierten die Outer Senshi ihr, indem Neptun ihren Gegner mit ihrem Spiegel blendete und Uranus mit ein paar gezielten Schwertattacken ihn in Jupiters direkte Schußbahn lenkte. Diese hatte ihre Konzentration abgeschlossen. "THUNDERSTORM DESTRUCTION!" Das Blitzgewitter hagelte auf die Pflanzenkreatur ein aber diese lenkte die Elektrizität geschickt in den Boden um.

"... SWIRLING FIRE DANCE!"

"... SONOROUS AQUA BALLADE!"

Mars und Merkur hatten die Zeit genutzt. Mars' Feuer war schon wesentlich effektiver. Merkur hatte ihre Attacke geschickt umgestellt und so hagelte es anstatt einer gewaltigen Wasserflut mehrere kleine Eispartikel, die dem Wesen schwer zusetzten.

"Planet der Liebe! Stern der Venus! Erzeug die Wärme und das Glück! Ich bin von deiner Schönheit ganz entzückt! Schenke deine Liebe mir, die besiegt jetzt alle Gier! VENUS EMBRACE LOVE SHOWER!" Venus' Attacke gab ihm den Rest, so ziemlich vollständig paralysiert stand es inmitten des Liebesstaubs. "Jetzt, Sailormoon!" kommandierte Tuxedo Mask aber sie hatte ihre Chance bereits erkannt. "MOON STAR TIARA ACTION!" Das Diadem samt Silberstern verwandelte sich in einen wirbelnden Morgenstern aus pulsierender, positiver Energie und durchschlug ihren Gegner voll. Es gab einen Knall und man sah eine Lichtkugel, die in purpurnen Blütenstaub explodierte. Mehr Beweise brauchte auch sie nicht. Irgendetwas lief hier gewaltig schief und am Beunruhigendsten war die Tatsache, daß sie langsam überhaupt nicht mehr durchblickte.

__

Anmerkungen des Autors

Ja, ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen, mindestens ein Kapitel mit Verwandlungen hineinzubringen. Bis ich an dieser Stelle war, dachte ich selbst bereits, daß es diesmal ganz ohne gehen würde. Aber es paßte gerade ganz gut.

Ich verrate mal noch nichts aber ich schätze ihr habt erkannt, was dieses Monster darstellen sollte. Wer es immer noch nicht geschnallt hat, für den gibt es bereits im nächsten Kapitel Aufklärung.

__

Kapitel 6: Ungemütlicher Flug

Der _Millenium Falke_ fiel knapp außerhalb des Zielsystems aus dem Hyperraum, gerade soweit, daß die Sensoren der imperialen Flotte sie nicht entdecken konnten. Da schwebte er nun inmitten der größtenteils unbekannten und unkartographierten Sterne.

Han saß auf seinem Pilotensessel und schaute seine Passagiere über die Schulter fragend an. "Und was nun?" Soweit die Informationen stimmten, hatten die imperialen Schiffe einen engen Ring um den Planeten gezogen, eine Landung auf diesem freien Gebiet war unmöglich. Han hatte vorgeschlagen sich hinter einem der Trabanten zu verstecken und die Lage zu peilen aber sicherheitshalber hatte er das Schiff kurz vorher in den Normalraum gebracht um einen besseren Sprung zu berechnen. Dabei war er sich jetzt gar nicht mehr sicher, ob die Idee überhaupt etwas bringen würde.

"Wie geplant oder hat jemand einen besseren Vorschlag?" Saturn wollte antworten, hielt dann aber inne und schloß konzentriert die Augen. "Augenblick", murmelte sie. Han wartete gespannt ohne stören zu wollen. Saturn griff instinktiv nach Titans Hand. Deren Gesicht verfiel ebenfalls in eine Maske tiefer Konzentration. Schließlich, nach einer unendlich scheinenden Zeit erklärte Saturn: "Ja... Der Planet bekommt Besuch."

"Ähem... etwas deutlicher, wenn's geht, bitte", drängte Han. "Ein Komet wird knapp am Planeten vorbeiziehen", erläuterte Titan. Nun das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Aber wenn es schon fast unmöglich war genau hinter den Trabanten eines Planeten in einem System, das vollkommen unbekannt war, zu springen, so war das Unterfangen sich exakt dem Flug eines Kometen anzupassen und zwar so, daß er ihre Anwesenheit vor feindlichen Augen verbarg, ein Unterfangen, daß er selbst als alter Spieler nicht eingehen wollte. Andererseits war es ihre beste Chance.

"Ich schätze ihr könnt mir nicht sagen, wie ich zu springen habe, oder?" entgegnete er sarkastisch und erwartete eigentlich auch keine Antwort. Um so überraschter war er, daß er eine erhielt. "Bring uns so nah wie möglich ran. Den Rest erledigen wir." Er versuchte erst gar nicht unnötige Fragen zu stellen, sondern machte sich an die Sprungberechnung. Die beiden Kriegerinnen verließen das Cockpit. "Wo wollt ihr hin?" rief Luke ihnen nach. "Wir machen einen kleinen Weltraumausflug", hörte er Saturns Stimme noch. "Ich hoffe sie wissen, was sie tun", sagte Han. Luke nickte und blickte ihnen besorgt nach. "Ich hoffe das auch."

Als sie an der Luftschleuse, die nach oben führte, angekommen waren, brach ihre Schwester das Schweigen schließlich. "Sagst du mir jetzt, was du eigentlich vorhast?" Eigentlich haßte sie es sich als Lehrer und ihre Schwester als Schülerin zu bezeichnen aber in diesem Moment war es notwendig, daß sie ihre Erfahrung ausspielte. Wenn sie auch auf dem Gebiet der Zwillingsgeschichte beide noch am lernen waren, war Saturn doch die wesentlich Erfahrenere. Sie war im Silberjahrtausend in mehreren Formen aktiv gewesen und sie hatte auch bereits lange vor Titan auf der Erde gekämpft. Und schon damals war sie diejenige gewesen, die am besten die Stärken und Schwächen der einzelnen Krieger einschätzen konnte.

"Hör mir gut zu, Naru. Das, was wir jetzt vorhaben, wird nicht einfach und ich bin auch nicht sicher, ob es unsere Fähigkeiten nicht übersteigt. Die Aufgabe besteht aus zwei Teilen. Der erste Teil besteht darin, daß wir dieses Schiff exakt an den Kurs des Kometen anpassen, ohne daß jemand uns bemerkt. Der zweite Teil besteht darin eine Tarnung zu errichten, so daß wir unbeachtet als harmloses und nur zufällig abgetrennter Meteorit auf den Planeten fallen. Das Problem ist, wir müssen das im Weltraum machen um eine optimale Wirkung zu erzielen. Wir können zwar im Vakuum überleben aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir den Hyperraum überstehen. Wir müssen uns vollkommen abschirmen um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, verrückt zu werden. Lassen wir auch nur einen Moment von unserer Aufgabe ab, kann ich für nichts garantieren." Sie hatte ihren Erklärungen ruhig zugehört und nickte schließlich. "Das wird einen enormen Einklang erfordern", stellte sie fest, es war keine Frage. "Glaubst du, daß wir schon so weit sind?" Saturn seufzte. "Wenn nicht, werden wir's dann wohl auf die harte Tour merken. Oder wir kehren um."

"Nein", widersprach Titan entschieden. "Wir haben uns hierfür gemeldet, also ziehen wir es auch durch." Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln öffnete sie die innere Luftschleuse, zischend fuhr das Schott auf. Saturn griff nach der Hand ihrer Schwester und sie betraten die Kammer. Dort legten sie ihre Stäbe aneinander, die sie kurz darauf in weißes und das Licht der Farben ihres Schutzsterns hüllten. "Denk immer daran. Unsere volle Kraft können wir nur gemeinsam entfalten. Sobald diese Stäbe vereint sind, werden wir eins. Die eine spürt die Gefühle des anderen, bis hin zu seinen innersten Wünschen. Das Leid des einen ist das des anderen, der Friede einer von uns erfüllt die andere." Titan nickte verstehend und Saturn betätigte den Kommunikator. "Wir sind soweit. Öffnet die obere Schleuse und springt so bald wie möglich." _Und wünscht uns Glück_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. _Wir werden es brauchen._ Dann brachte sie sich im Einklang mit der Macht, ihrer Schwester und der Energie ihres gemeinsamen Schutzsterns.

Der Kollisionsalarm heulte auf, als der _Falke_ wieder in den Normalraum fiel. Er beherrschte sich nicht sofort eine Kurskorrektur vorzunehmen. Er warf einen Blick zur Seite und merkte, daß sie direkt neben dem Kometen flogen. Han paßte fix die Geschwindigkeit an diesen an. Dann erst warf er einen Blick durch die obere Kamera. Er sah die Zwillingssenshi nur als Schemen, eingehüllt in ein prächtiges Farbenspiel. Der Kokon, der die beiden umschloß weitete sich nun aus und begann das ganze Schiff in eine riesige, weiße Kugel einzuschließen. "Hey, was machen die mit meinem Schiff!" erzürnte er sich und Chewie heulte verblüfft. Er wollte schon den Kommunikator benutzen aber Luke, der aufgestanden war, legte eine Hand auf die seinige. "Es passiert schon nichts. Ich schätze mal, sie tarnen uns nur. Schau!" Han starrte auf seine Schirme, der _Falke_ schien sich perfekt an die brennende Außenhülle des Kometen angepaßt zu haben. Ein Unterschied war nicht mehr festzustellen. Han pfiff leise. "Schön, und nun? Es dauert nicht mehr lange und wir sind am Planeten vorbei." Als hätten die Zwillinge seine Frage gehört, machte sich das Kom bemerkbar. "Haltet euch nun bereit", drang Saturns angestrengte Stimme zu ihnen durch, begleitet vom Prasseln statischer Energie. "Jetzt kommt der schwere Teil. Wir werden ein Bruchstück des Kometen, einen kleinen Meteorit simulieren, der zufällig abgetrennt wird und auf den Planeten fällt." Han wurde ganz anders bei dem Gedanken. "Wie stellt ihr euch das vor? Ich müßte im Sturzflug und ohne langsamer zu werden runtergehen. Soll ich mein Schiff etwa im Wasser versenken."

"Keine Fragen! Tu es einfach, Han! Sobald wir die Radargrenze erreicht haben, zählt ihr bis drei. Es darf auf keinen Fall zu früh sein. Wir werden das Schiff dann abfangen. Schnell jetzt, wir sind fast vorbei." Er suchte Blickkontakt mit Chewbacca, sein Kopilot war genauso wenig begeistert. "Ich wußte doch, daß ich es eines Tages bereuen werde. Lebe wohl, altes Mädchen..." Dann nickte er Chewie zu und dieser knurrte grimmig. "In Ordnung! Ich breche aus... Achtung... Jetzt!" Mit brachialer Gewalt ließ er das Schiff zur Seite kippen und es mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit Richtung Planetenoberfläche rasen. Immer wieder warf er einen Blick auf den Höhenmesser, der mit kaum zu folgender Geschwindigkeit abwärts zählte. Schon wurde die breite Wasseroberfläche deutlicher. Noch 500... 400... "Eins..." 250.. "Zwei..." 100... 50... "Drei!" Ein Ruck ging durchs Schiff und preßte alle in ihre Sitze...

"Wie sie berechnet haben, er zieht weit am Planeten vorbei." Admiral Pellaeon stand auf der Brücke des Supersternenzerstörers _Invader_, dessen Reparatur fast abgeschlossen war und beobachtete den Kometen. Der Imperator befand sich auf dem Planeten und wünschte keine Störung, da er über die neue Bedrohung nachdenken und seine Pläne entsprechen ändern mußte.

"Was ist das?" Ein kleiner Brocken hatte sich von dem Kometen abgespaltet und stürzte als Meteorit auf den Planeten. "Wo wird er aufschlagen, Leutnant?" Der Mann neben ihm gab einige Befehle in seine Konsole ein. "Im Wasser, Sir. Etwas abseits der Plattformen." Gut, das sollte keine Gefahr darstellen. Trotzdem sagte sein Gefühl ihm, daß da etwas nicht ganz richtig war. "Schicken sie trotzdem einen Spähtrupp. Sie sollen das mal überprüfen."

"Ja, Sir", bestätigt der Leutnant und gab die Befehle weiter.

Bis hier hin hatte alles perfekt funktioniert, zu perfekt eigentlich. Es war ein Beweis, daß ihre Harmonie um einiges gestiegen war. Sie spürte die Richtungsveränderung und konzentrierte sich voll auf die letzte Aufgabe der Tarnung. Der Boden nährte sich rasend schnell, dann hörte sie Han zählen. Es würden nur Sekunden vergehen, bis sie die Wasseroberfläche durchschlagen würden, sie mußten schnell handeln.

"... Drei!" Sie richteten schlagartig alle angestauten Energie nach unten und versuchten so daß Schiff sanft abzusetzen. Aber es war zu schnell. Die Lichtenergie konnte es zwar verlangsamen aber nicht stoppen. Hektik machte sich bemerkbar und sie griff schnell nach dem Ruhepol ihres vereinten Geistes. Tiefer Frieden durchströmte sie. Nocheinmal sammelte sie ihre letzten Reserven, dann trafen sie auf das Wasser und kamen zum Stillstand.

Luke hatte die Augen geschlossen. Kurz hatte er das Aufflackern von Verzweiflung spüren können. Aber die Präsenz der zwei Schwestern war zu sehr verschmolzen um sie unterscheiden zu können. Dann war es vorbei. Von einem Moment zum anderen war der _Falke_ zum stehen gekommen. Blinzelnd öffnete er de Augen und stellte fest, daß sie nur wenige Zentimeter über der Wasseroberfläche zum stehen gekommen waren. Han und Chewie hatten nun ebenfalls die Augen geöffnet, er blinzelte einmal und meinte dann: "Na ja, das war wohl die engste Landung, die dieses Schiff je hingelegt hat." Sein Tonfall verriet seine Erleichterung aber die beiden versuchten auch gar keinen Hehl daraus zu machen.

In diesem Moment erschienen Saturn und Titan im Gang. Die Anstrengung war ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Hotaru!" Er lief zu ihr und umarmte die stolze Kriegerin, dann küßte er sie zärtlich. Sie begann sich zu entspannen. "Hey, und wer umarmt mich?" beschwerte sich Titan schmunzelnd. Han und Chewbacca waren ebenfalls aufgestanden und der Wookie kam der Aufforderung Titans gleich nach. "Ist ja gut, Chewie. Nicht so fest", bedankte sie sich lachend.

"OK, was nun?" schaltete Han sich ein. Saturn sah ihre Schwester an. "Wir gehen mit Luke und erledigen, wofür wir hier sind." Chewie heulte protestierend und Han war sein Ärger anzusehen. "Moment mal, ich riskiere hier mein Schiff und jetzt wollt ihr den ganzen Spaß alleine haben? Vergeßt es." Er verschränkte stur die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte sie zornig an. Ohne auf den Ärger der beiden einzugehen, antwortete Titan beschwichtigend: "Seht mal. Jemand muß hierbleiben und aufpassen, daß wir auch noch ein Schiff für den Rückweg haben. Außerdem können wir uns durch die Macht für die Wachen fast unsichtbar machen. Sollten wir trotzdem in Schwierigkeiten geraten, brauchen wir eine Rückversicherung. Tarnt das Schiff und haltet euch bereit uns wenn nötig raus zu hauen." Han murmelte etwas unverständliches. "Ich hasse es aber ich kann eurer Logik einfach nicht widersprechen. Chewie, hol das Tarnnetz und ihr macht euch besser schnell auf den Weg."

__

Kapitel 7: Gespenster der Vergangenheit

Das machten sie nach einer ganz kurzen Verschnaufpause für die zwei Sailorsenshi dann auch. Nach einigen Minuten tauchen, stiegen sie am Rand der Plattform wieder "an Land". Dort streiften sie die Taucherausrüstung ab um beweglicher zu sein und versteckten sie schnell.

Die Gruppe bewegte sich unbemerkt durch die Anlage auf das große Hauptgebäude zu. Je näher sie kamen, um so stärker wurde die negative Ausstrahlung. Die beiden Schwestern und insbesondere Saturn drohten beinahe unter der schwarzen Macht erdrückt zu werden. "Reißt euch zusammen", mahnte er. "Haltet auf jeden Fall eure Abschirmung." Es brauchte keine Erklärung, denn allen war klar, daß der geheime Imperator hier war.

Sie waren inzwischen in das Gebäude eingedrungen und strebten auf die innere Kammer zu. Luke war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie nicht lieber die Flottenstärke inspizieren und wieder verschwinden sollten. _Ein Jedi kennt keine Angst_, rief er sich zur Ordnung. Er durfte seiner Furcht nicht nachgeben und seine Begleiterinnen würden eh erst verschwinden, wenn ihre Ahnung bestätigt oder widerlegt wurde.

"Stop!" zischte Saturn. Sie waren bis zu einem streng abgeschirmten Bereich vorgedrungen. In Rot gekleidete Soldaten bewachten ein prunkvolles Eingangstor. Das Zentrum der negativen Aura schlug ihnen förmlich ins Gesicht. "Ehrengardisten", flüsterte Luke. "Seltsam", bemerkte Saturn. "Ich fühle zwei Präsenzen. Eine könnte vielleicht sogar eine Entität sein. Aber sie sind zu sehr überlagert um sie unterscheiden zu können."

Sie wollten sich gerade leise heranschleichen und den Wachen suggerieren, daß sie nicht anwesend waren. "Keine Bewegung!" hörte er die bellende Stimme eines imperialen Offiziers hinter sich. Langsam und ohne Hektik, drehte er sich um. Die beiden Kriegerinnen folgten seinem Beispiel. "Die Waffen auf den Boden", wies er sie an. Die roten Ehrenwachen waren inzwischen aufmerksam geworden und kamen mit geschulterten Waffen zu der Gruppe hinüber. Luke legte seinen Blaster auf den Boden und die Zwillinge ihre Stäbe, immer darauf bedacht ihre Lichtschwerter zu verbergen. "Los Arme hoch und umdrehen, Rebellenpack!" Saturn und Titan taten wie ihnen befohlen wurde aber Luke bewegte sich nicht. "Du auch", bellte der Offizier. "Du wirst nicht schießen", sagte er ruhig und griff mit der Macht nach dem Bewußtsein des Mannes. "Nein, ich werde nicht schießen", echote dieser und senkte kurz die Waffe. Bevor die verwirrten Ehrengardisten reagieren konnten, hatte Luke sein Lichtschwert in der Hand und im nächsten Moment durchbohrte die grüne Klinge den Mann vor ihm. Synchron dazu hatten die Zwillingssenshi schon ihre Waffen in der Hand und kreuzten geschickt ihren Laufweg. "CAPITAL PANISHMENT!"

"DEADLY EXTERMINATION!"

Die Soldaten wurden hart getroffen und an die Wand hinter ihnen geschleudert. "Soviel zur Unauffälligkeit", bemerkte Titan. Plötzlich öffnete sich das Eingangstor vor ihnen und gab den Blick auf eine große Kammer frei. Vorsichtig mit bereiten Waffen nährten die drei sich.

"Ich habe euch schon erwartet!" Das Tor schlug krachend hinter ihnen zu und der schwarze Thron in der Mitte der Kammer - des Thronsaals - fuhr herum. Darauf saß eine breitschultrige Gestalt mit langem schwarzen Haar, einen schwarzweißen Einteiler, verziert mit Eiskristallen und einen eisblauen Umhang. Er erhob sich und Luke fiel auf, daß er größer war, als er ihn eingeschätzt hatte.

Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Da stand tatsächlich mein schlimmster Alptraum. Lebendig und kein bißchen tot. Es war einfach unmöglich aber dies hier war die Realität. Wie konnte dies geschehen, wie konnte er sich retten. Und eine weitere Frage drängte sich mir auf. Wie war er durch das Siegel gekommen.

"Du!" übernahm Titan die Initiative, da sie wohl bemerkt hatte, wie geschockt ich war. "Wie kannst du hier sein, wir haben dich besiegt. Du bist schon mehrere wochenlang Geschichte." Sie holt drohend ihren Stab auf ihn gerichtet. Der Imperator sah sie prüfend an und sie erkannte Überraschung in seinem Blick. Dann lachte er schallend. "Ah, ihr meint sicher mein etwas überhebliches Yeti-Duplikat. Ja, er war schon immer sehr von sich eingenommen. Ich habe vernommen, daß er meine Arbeit fortgesetzt und eine starke Armee aufgebaut hat. Leider war es ihm vorausbestimmt zu scheitern. Es ist bedauerlich, daß dieser Prototyp so außer Kontrolle geraten ist." Ich riß in Erstaunen und Entsetzen zugleich meine Augen auf. "Soll das heißen..." _Wir haben nur einen größenwahnsinnigen Yeti vernichtet. Alle Anstrengungen dafür..._ Ich konnte und wollte es einfach nicht glauben aber es war zugleich die einzig logische Erklärung. Es war damals keine Spur Menschlichkeit in der Präsenz des falschen Imperators zu spüren gewesen. Kein Licht, daß zu erreichen möglich gewesen wäre.

"Ich spüre, du warst einmal eine von uns", wechselte unser Widersacher das Thema und zeigte direkt auf mich. Schlagartig kamen die Erinnerungen wieder. Der Schmerz, den ich zu verdrängen versuchte. "CAPITAL PANISHMENT!" rief ich und schickte ihm meine Attacke entgegen. Dieser regte sich nicht. Erst kurz bevor meine Energiekugel ihn erreichte, hob er eine Hand und verschlang die Energie regelrecht. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. "Ja, ich spüre deine Furcht, die Erinnerung, die du zu verdrängen versuchst. Laß deinen Emotionen jetzt freien Lauf!" Ich spürte wie die dunkle Seite nach meinem Bewußtsein griff und verstärkte meine Abwehr. "Nie wieder werde ich dem Guten entsagen", schleuderte ich der höhnisch grinsende Fratze des Imperators entgegen. Dieser lächelte nur. Ich hielt meine Abschirmung und war gerade dabei meinen aufgerührten Geist wieder zu beruhigen, da überkam mich das ungewisse Gefühl, daß ich etwas übersehen hatte. Die Vision... Mein Blick suchte und fand die seltsame Blume an der Uniform meines Gegners. Doch da war nicht nur eine Blume. Da war eine kleine Gestalt... Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, daß die andere Aura von der Blume kam... Eine Erinnerung streifte kurz mein Bewußtsein. Etwas, was vor meiner Wiedererweckung geschah, kurz nach der Schlacht gegen den Dead Moon... Die andere Aura griff nun auch nach mir und zu spät bemerkte ich, daß ich durch den Flug zu sehr geschwächt war um der kombinierten Bewußtseinsattacke zu widerstehen. Mit einem letzten Aufschreien fiel mein Geist in die Dunkelheit und meine dunkle Seite übernahm die Kontrolle...

Schwarze Macht hüllte Saturn ein aber sie wehrte sich. Ich war mir sicher, sie würde der Beeinflussung standhalten. Plötzlich bemerkte ich noch eine andere von der Macht des Imperators überschattete Präsenz. Ich entdeckte ein kleines Wesen an der Uniform des Imperators. Ihre Augen begannen plötzlich rot zu glühen und Saturn wurde von Nebelschwaden eingehüllt. "Hotaru! Vorsicht!" Aber es war zu spät, ich spürte wie die Furcht und der Zorn die Kontrolle übernahmen. Ich spürte den letzten gequälten Aufschrei der Seele des Mädchens, das ich so sehr lieben gelernt hatte. Es gab eine gewaltige Entladung negativer Energie. Dann löste sich der Nebel auf und Saturn kniete auf dem Boden und auf ihren Stab gestützt. Ihr Sailorfuku hatte sich verändert, er war jetzt pechschwarz und dunkelviolett. Sie leuchte immer noch in der Macht aber dunkel und kalt. "Hotaru", flüsterte ich, unfähig etwas zu unternehmen.

Als de Trennung sich vollzog, spürte ich es in jeder Faser meines Körpers und meiner Seele. Es war als ob mein Herz aufhören würde zu schlagen, meine Seele förmlich auseinanderbrach. Wie es Saturn gesagt hatte. Ich spürte bereits bevor der Nebel sich verzog, daß sie verloren war. Doch der Anblick erschreckte mich. Es war wie in ihrer Vision. Warum hatte ich nur nicht auf ihre Warnungen gehört? Warum hatte ich sie nicht gedrängt auf Usagi und die anderen zu warten? Dann wäre es möglicherweise nie soweit gekommen. Meine Gedanken überschlugen sich, verzweifelt versuchte ich eine Lösung zu finden. Hotaru an meiner Stelle hätte eine gefunden aber ich war nicht sie. Nie würde ich ihr Niveau erreichen können!

Ich zwang mich nocheinmal einen Blick auf die kleine Blumengestalt zu werfen. Da fiel es mir wieder ein. Ich wußte was sie war aber es war mir nicht eingefallen, als meine Schwester von ihrer Meditation berichtete. Nur war es eigentlich völlig unmöglich. Hatte sich denn alles im Universum gegen sie verschworen.

"Kisenian!" brachte sie endlich den Namen hervor, der sich ihr aufgezwungen hatte. "Du bist..."

"Tot?" beendete Kisenian meinen Satz. "Nein, das siehst du doch, Sailorkriegerin. Ja, du fragst dich sicher, wie ich durch das Siegel gekommen bin. Nun ganz einfach. Ich konnte meiner Vernichtung zwar entkommen aber die positive Energie des Silberkristalls hatte eine solche Rückstoßwirkung, daß sie mich quer durch das Universum trug. Rein zufällig genau durch das Siegel." _Unglaublich aber verständlich_, war mein Gedanke. Die positive Energie mußte Kisenian vollkommen eingehüllt und sie so durch das Siegel transportiert haben. Nun, das bedeutete aber auch. "Gib ihn frei, kannst du nicht alleine kämpfen." Beide, der Imperator und Kisenian lachten und er antwortete mir mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. "Oh, wie naiv! Ich habe Kisenian aus freiem Willen angenommen. Diese Allianz hilft uns beiden, da wir ein gemeinsames Ziel haben." Mir wurde kalt um mein eh schon erschüttertes Herz. Eine Allianz zwei so mächtiger Feinde, wie damals schon Beryl und Metallia, war kaum zu schlagen. Und dabei noch mit einer solch großen Armee...

"Und jetzt, meine Schülerin", richtete der Imperator sich an Saturn, "vernichte sie." Meine Schwester erhob sich und drehte sich zu uns um. Ich mußte mich zusammenreißen um nicht beim Anblick des Hasses in Saturns Augen etwas Dummes zu tun. Ich warf schnell einen Blick zur Seite und erkannte, daß Luke sich eindeutig im Schockzustand befand. Dann dachte ich an das erste Mal, als wir beide der Kontrolle der Invaders erlegen waren. Ich durfte ihr auf keinen Fall ein weiteres Mal in die Augen schauen. Ich hörte ihre Stimme schon flüstern "Komm zu mir Schwester", als ich meine Entscheidung traf, die einzige die mir blieb. Ich wirbelte zum verschlossenen Eingang herum. "DEADLY EXTERMINATION!" Das Tor brach auseinander, dann schickte ich noch eine Attacke über die Schulter um unsere Widersacher abzulenken und packte Lukes Hand. Dieser sträubte sich wie zu erwarten war. "Sei nicht dumm! Wir können jetzt nichts für sie tun! Komm!" Widerwillig folgte er mir und wir eilten so schnell wie es ging durch die Gänge. Mir tat es selber mehr weh, als es je jemand verstehen würde, meine Schwester so zurückzulassen aber ich wußte, daß sie es von mir erwartete.

"Han, Chewie! Holt uns hier raus, sofort!" brüllte ich ins Kom und einige Zeit später waren wir schon im Freien und hörten schon die Triebwerke des _Falken_.

Das Netz, das sie gerade angebracht hatten, zerriß beim Blitzstart, den der modifizierte Frachter hinlegte. Der Spähtrupp, der gerade über sie hinwegflog, war zu überrascht. Han hatte sie binnen weniger Sekunden eliminiert. Kurz darauf waren sie über der Plattform. Er machte Luke und Sailortitan aus aber er konnte nirgendwo eine Spur von Saturn entdecken. Han gab schnell ein paar Schüsse ab und überließ die Vierlingskanone Chewie im Cockpit. Mit einigen Schritten war er an der Rampe und hämmerte auf den Schalter. Er zückte seinen Blaster und gab Luke und Titan Deckung. Ein Blick in die Gesichter der beiden reichte aus, damit sein Magen sich zusammenzog. "Wo ist Saturn?" konnte er die Frage trotzdem nicht unterdrücken. "Sie wird nicht kommen", antwortete ihre Schwester knapp und mit Schmerz in der Stimme, dann waren sie die Rampe hoch und Han ließ sie ohne weitere Fragen wieder einfahren. "Chewie, bring uns hier raus!" rief er den Gang hinunter und stürzte eiligst den anderen beiden nach.

Chewie hatte bereits begonnen den _Falken_ mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in die Atmosphäre zu jagen, als er sich in den Pilotensessel fallen ließ. Er wagte nicht sich zu seinem Schwager und dem übriggebliebenen Zwilling umzudrehen. In einem waghalsigen Zickzackkurs flogen sie sein Schiff durch die feindliche Flotte. Die Schiffe waren darauf ausgerichtet Feinde am Eindringen zu hindern, nicht am Ausbrechen. Dieser Tatsache, ihrer Geschwindigkeit und den im Vornherein berechnete Sprungvektor, reichten schließlich um zu entkommen. Han stieß einen leisen Fluch aus und Chewie ein trauriges Kriegsgeheul, als er den Hebel umlegte und die Sterne zu Linien wurden. Sie waren entkommen aber sie waren einer weniger. Er hatte sich doch geschworen niemanden zu verlieren. Wütend hieb er mit der Faust in die Luft, irgendwie versuchend einen Sündenbock für das Geschehene zu finden aber er fand keinen. Noch nicht mal sich selbst konnte er verantwortlich machen.

__

Anmerkungen des Autors

Tja, es ist doch ein Kapitel mehr geworden, hatte ich gar nicht so gedacht.

Ich weiß, ich kombiniere hier ziemlich waghalsig mit Kisenian und dem Imperator aber ich fand die Idee ganz gut. Ihr habt mir zwar noch nicht geschrieben wie euch mein kleines Experiment im dritten Kapitel gefallen hat aber es bot sich an die Gefühle bei Saturns Übernahme aus der direkten Sicht der drei handelnden Personen zu beschreiben.

Ich hoffe es hat euch bis hierher gefallen. Ich weiß noch nicht wie viele Kapitel es noch werden aber wir gehen langsam in die Endphase.

__

Kapitel 8: Der Bruch eines Siegels

Groß und drohend schwebte die _Invader_ einige Lichtmonate entfernt von Dathomir um sie herum war, soweit von hier erkennbar, eine gehörige Streitmacht imperialer Schiffe. Sie hingen wie eine grasende Banthaherde vor der Ballung schwarzer Löcher, wo sich erst vor kurzem das Drama um die republikanische Delegation abgespielt hatte. Nun waren sie zurück, noch mächtiger und schlagkräftiger als zuvor.

"Fragt sich nur, warum sie wieder da sind." Augwynne, Oberste des Clans des _Singenden Berges_ wendete sich von dem Bildschirm ab. Es schien so, als ob die Imperialen keine Notiz von Dathomir und ihrem, wenn auch geringen, technischen Stand nahmen. Von den Beobachtungen einer Clanschwester aufgeschreckt, hatte sie sich zum Raumhafen aufgemacht um die Beobachtung zu untersuchen.

"Wir sollten eine Nachricht an Coruscant absetzen", meinte der etwas untersetzte Offizier neben ihr. "Laßt uns erst sehen, was sie vorhaben. Vielleicht kriegen wir nur eine Nachricht raus, bis sie uns abschneiden."

Han, Chewie, Luke und Sailortitan beendeten ihren Bericht, letztere sichtlich mit ihrer Fassung kämpfend. Staatschefin Leia Organa Solo und Prinzessin Serenity nahmen den Bericht mit einem Kopfnicken zur Kenntnis. Das geschrumpfte Team war fast gleichzeitig mit der _Silberstreif_ auf Coruscant eingetroffen. Es war für Serenity und ihr Team kaum eine große Überraschung mehr gewesen von Kisenians Überleben zu erfahren. Dementsprechend geschockt hatte sie natürlich die Geschichte über den "echten" Imperator, der Allianz und natürlich Saturns schrecklicher Korrumpierung. Innerlich hatte sie sich sofort verflucht die beiden nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Aber es war damals die klügste und vernünftigste Entscheidung gewesen. Und Vorwürfe, daß sie sich für die Mission gemeldet hatten... Die konnte sie ihnen beim besten Willen nicht machen. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich verantwortlich.

Ihr Blick schweifte von einer Person zur anderen. Der politischen und militärischen Fraktion der Neuen Republik war die Sorge anzusehen. Die Berichte über die Ressourcen des Feindes war äußerst beunruhigend. Obwohl für die Senshi feststand, daß der Imperator und Kisenian die größere Gefahr darstellten. Leia versuchte zwar äußerlich die Fassade zu wahren aber den immer wieder mitleidigen Blicken in Richtung Luke war die Sorge um den Seelenzustand ihres Bruders anzumerken. Han blickte grimmig drein. Er war ohne Zweifel frustriert über das Geschehene. Chewbacca grollte immer wieder leise und seine Augen funkelten angriffslustig. Der Wookie wollte seine Wut an irgendetwas auslassen. Titan und Luke hingegen waren kaum bei der Sache. Das meiste des Berichtes hatte Han vorgetragen, nur den schmerzhaften Teil hatte Titan erzählt mit ein paar winzigen Ergänzungen von Luke. Beide standen fast schon soweit wie möglich auseinander, wobei Luke eher Titan auswich. In den wenigen Blicken, die er ihr zuwarf war so ein Hauch von unterdrückter Anklage zu erkennen. Das gefiel ihr nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Titan schien äußerlich ruhig und ihr Ausdruck war nüchtern aber Serenity wußte, was in ihrer besten Freundin gerade vorging. Sie hatte nie eine Schwester gehabt aber einen Bruder und viele, die sie als ihre Schwester bezeichnen könnte. Nahezu jede der Senshi gehörte dazu, insbesondere Rei - und gerade Naru. Sie hatte schon viele Verluste einstecken müssen und auch wenn es immer gut ausgegangen war, der Schmerz war jedesmal unerträglich.

"Noch irgendwelche Fragen", meldete Luke sich endlich einmal wieder zu Wort. In seiner Stimme schwang Ungeduld mit. Er wollte alleine sein und wenn sie so zu Titan hinüberschaute, spürte sie in ihr dasselbe. Leia schien das ebenfalls erkannt zu haben, sah kurz Admiral Ackbar an. "Admiral?" Der Calamarier schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke nicht. Wir haben alles gehört was General Solos Gruppe uns erzählen konnte. Mein Stab und ich werden die Daten auswerten und sollten sich dann noch Fragen ergeben, können wir uns nochmal treffen." Leia nahm die Erklärung mit einem dankbaren Nicken an. "Sie können gehen." Der Aufforderung kamen dann auch alle nach. Luke war der erste und Titan folgte schnell, beide in verschiedene Richtungen.

Serenity sah Leia fragend an. "Ich denke sie brauchen mich vorerst nicht, Admiral."

Damit kam sie zu ihr herüber und bald darauf folgte Leia ihrem Bruder und Serenity machte sich mit den Inners auf den Weg Titan zu suchen. Uranus, Neptun und Pluto blieben zurück. "Die Sache gerät ganz gewaltig außer Kontrolle", murmelte Uranus vor sich hin und ballte eine Faust. "Arme Hotaru", sagte Neptun und lehnte sich an Uranus. Pluto schwieg lange. Hotaru war ihr immer am liebsten gewesen. Nicht wie ihre Adoptivtochter, sondern wie ihre richtige Tochter. "Ein Frage bleibt noch", meinte sie schließlich. "Wozu brauchen sie Saturn? Es stecken ganz sicher nicht nur rein psychologische Gründe dahinter." Die andere beiden nickten ebenso besorgt.

Die Antwort sollte sich einiges von Coruscant entfernt finden. Drei Gestalten standen im Zentrum der Brücke. Sailorsaturn stand direkt im Zentrum und starrte auf die Ballung schwarzer Löcher heraus. Der Imperator stand hinter ihm und an seiner Seite Admiral Pellaeon. Der schwarzhaarige Herrscher hob eine Hand und Bilder tauchten wie aus dem Nichts auf. Es waren vorgetäuschte Bilder. Der Imperator hatte Pellaeon erklärt, daß sie sich an nichts erinnern konnte, was seit dem ersten Übertritt der Delegation geschehen war. Er hatte die stille Kriegerin überzeugt, daß sie ihre eigene Schwester dem Feind ausgeliefert hatte, wobei er behutsam jemanden anderes vortäuschte, und Skywalker ihre Gefühle mißbraucht hatte. Wenn er es nicht besser gewußt hätte, würde er es für real halten.

Doch trotz des Erfolges gefiel ihm die Vorgehensweise nicht so recht. Dieser Mann war nicht nur machtgierig, sondern auch böse. Vielleicht würde er dem Imperium wieder Stabilität bringen aber der unbändige Respekt, den Pellaeon ihm entgegengebracht hatte, war geschrumpft. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob die Methoden richtig waren und er nicht seine eigenen Ziele verfolgte und die imperialen Flotte nur geschickt benutzte. Nun letztendlich würde nur der Erfolg zählen, jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Die Bilder endeten. Sie schienen Saturns Glauben gefestigt zu haben, daß der Imperator die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. "Siehst du, junge Saturn. Da siehst du, was dir dein Vertrauen gebracht hat. Bist du immer noch so sicher auf der richtigen Seite gestanden zu haben?" Er fixierte die Sailorsenshi mit seinem Blick, die sich zu ihnen umgedreht hatte. "Also war alles... nur eine große Lüge. Die Kämpfe, die Siege, alles", fragte sie verbittert. Zorn und Enttäuschung funkelten und spiegelten sich in ihren violetten Augen wieder. Auf ihre ganz besondere, mysteriöse Art war sie bezaubernd schön, daß mußte er zugeben. "Ich hätte das Universum zerstören sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit dazu hatte." Beschwichtigend hob der Imperator eine Hand. "Nicht doch. Dein Vertrauen galt einfach nur den falschen Leuten. Doch nun hast du die Möglichkeit diesen sinnlosen Krieg zu beenden. Wie du es damals schon versucht hast." Saturn zeigte keine Reaktion, drehte sich nur wieder wortlos herum. "Was soll ich tun?" Pellaeon riskierte einen Blick zur Seite und sah wie sich sowohl auf dem Gesicht des Imperators als auch auf dem der Blume Kisenian ein dämonisches Grinsen abzeichnete. Ihm wurde mulmig zumute.

Mit geschlossen Augen tauchte sie hinab in den Strom der Macht. Obwohl sie sich an nichts mehr von selbst erinnerte was passiert war, so erinnerte sie sich doch wie sie es anstellen mußte. Einen weiterer Beweis für die Richtigkeit der Geschichte. Wie hatte sie sich nur erneut darauf einlassen können. Die Sache mit ihrer Schwester hätte nie passieren dürfen, dann wäre alles besser gelaufen. Naru hatte es immer einfach gehabt. Sie hatte Freunde gehabt, noch bevor sie erweckt wurde. Sie hatte immer jemanden mit dem sie ihre Sorgen teilen konnte, Naru brauchte Hotaru nicht wirklich. Sie war im Gegensatz zu ihr stets allein, ja gefürchtet gewesen. Was war das schon für ein Leben, das sie geführt hatte? Was bedeuteten alle Wiedergeburten, wenn sie am Ende doch stets einsam war? Daß Titan sie eines Tages links liegen lassen würde, hätte ihr auffallen müssen, doch ihre Hoffnung auf Geborgenheit hatte sie geblendet. _Jetzt keine Haßgefühle über deine Rache kannst du dir später Gedanken machen,_ rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Sie mußte ihrem Pfad folgen. Sie war jetzt diejenige, welche die gute Seite repräsentierte. Die anderen hatten diese Seite verraten und dafür mußten sie bestraft werden.

Saturn fand ihren Fokus langsam und griff hinaus zum unsichtbaren Pfad, tauchte ein in den Strom der Macht und begann den schmalen Pfad nachzuzeichnen.

"Sie formieren sich neu", stellte der Offizier fest. Augwynne nickte nachdenklich. Da war etwas. Nicht nur die Präsenz des Imperators, die ihre Machtsinne anregte. Nein, da war noch etwas weit stärkeres. Ein mattes schimmerndes Licht, überschattet von dem Zorn, der Furcht und der Enttäuschung der dunklen Seite der Macht. Diese Person war mächtig. Urplötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung explodierte diese Macht regelrecht. Das interessante war, daß diese Person gerade ihre lichte Seite gebrauchte und zwar zu einem bösen Zweck. "Was ist denn das?" riß der Offizier sie aus ihren Gedanken. Von dem großen Supersternenzerstörer schoß ein violetter Lichtstrahl direkt in die schwarzen Löcher und schien eine Art Weg zu markieren. Geschlossen setzte sich die Flotte in Bewegung und schickte sich an dem Pfad zu folgen. Es gab eine leichte Erschütterung als die Schiffe zum Sprung ansetzten und sie konnte den Widerstand der Barriere spüren aber sie ließ sie schließlich durch, geführt von diesem schwachen Licht.

Einen Moment lang starrten sie in die Leere. "Geben sie mir Coruscant, sofort!" Der Offizier widersprach nicht, sondern stellte schnell die Verbindung her. Sie mußte sich durch einige Stellen winden, gelang aber schließlich zu Admiral Ackbar persönlich. Schweigend hörte er ihrem Bericht zu. Augwynne konnte den Schrecken im Gesicht des Admirals sehen, obwohl er ihr nur schnell mit emotionsloser Stimme für die Information dankte. Sie war sich sicher, daß die Nachricht eine wesentlich größere Hektik auslösen würde, als der Stimme des Admirals anzumerken war.

__

Kapitel 9:Aussprache

Es hatte einiges gedauert bis Serenity mit Luna im Schlepptau sie eingeholt hatte. Ihre Freundin war so schnell weg gewesen, daß sie Titan in dem Labyrinth des Palastes nicht einholen konnte. Schließlich fand sie Naru auf ihrem Zimmer. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen, trotzdem fragte Serenity leise: "Darf ich reinkommen?" Keine Antwort, stattdessen hörte sie leises Schluchzen. Vorsichtig trat sie ein. Titan, nein Naru, hockte auf ihrem Bett, den Kopf in den Armen vergraben und weinend. Sie merkte hier war keine starke und stolze Prinzessin gefragt... Sie konzentrierte sich und wurde zu Usagi. Dann setzte sie sich einfach neben Naru und wartete. Nach einer Weile hatte diese sich etwas beruhigt.

"Es ist meine Schuld", brachte sie schließlich hervor. "Ich habe nicht auf sie gehört. Ständig hat sie gewarnt und auf die Gefährlichkeit der Situation hingewiesen." Mitfühlend nahm Usagi ihre Hände. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, daß das passiert ist. Niemand kann etwas dafür." Naru befreite ihre Hände und wandte sich ab. Eine Träne kullerte über ihre Wange. "Ich bin eine schlechte Schwester." Überrascht riß Usagi die Augen auf. So etwas dachte sie tatsächlich über sich. "Das stimmt doch gar nicht, niemand denkt..."

"Doch! Luke denkt es und ich kann ihn nur verstehen. Ich habe sie alleingelassen", unterbrach Naru sie. Ihre Freundin drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und der Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht traf sie mit einer Wucht, die sie nicht erwartet hatte. Seit ihrer Kindheit waren sie und Naru Freunde gewesen. Immer hatten sie alles geteilt, als ob sie selbst Schwestern waren. Dementsprechend schmerzte sie die Verfassung ihrer Freundin. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, sie so leiden zu sehen. "Es ist nicht nur, daß ich einfach weggelaufen bin, ohne auch nur den Versuch zu unternehmen ihr zu helfen. Nein, ich hätte ihr beistehen müssen. Verstehst du, Usagi? Wir sind dem Feind nicht vereint, sondern einzeln gegenübergetreten. Wenn ich dagewesen wäre, wenn ich Hotaru beigestanden hätte, hätten sie uns nicht trennen können. Das ist es woran ich die Schuld trage." Naru drehte sich wieder um und Usagi schwieg, sah nur kurz Luna, die auf ihrer Schulter saß, an. Es lag Verständnis in den Augen beider. Diese Reaktion war normal und beide würden wahrscheinlich in ihrer Situation genauso empfinden. Doch Luna schien sich damit nicht zufriedengeben zu wollen. Entschlossen sprang sie von ihrer Schulter auf das Bett, genau vor Naru. "Reiß dich zusammen", schrie sie so plötzlich, daß Usagi beinahe an die Decke gesprungen wäre. Naru wandte nur mit traurigem Blick ihren Kopf in Lunas Richtung. "Du bist eine Sailorkriegerin und zwar eine der stärksten, die wir haben." Naru drehte sich ganz um und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, alleine bin ich nichts wert." Luna ließ aber nicht locker und hielt ihrem traurigen und entmutigten Blick stand. "Wenn du das glaubst, dann hast du gar nichts verstanden." Überrascht sah Naru auf. "Deine Schwester vertraut dir, das solltest du wissen. Aber solange du dich in Selbstmitleid wiegst, wirst du nie in der Lage sein sie zu retten." Anscheinend dachte Naru darüber nach, zumindest hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen. "Luna hat recht", sagte Usagi wieder. "Wenn dich deine Schwester hier so sehen würde, wäre sie sicher enttäuscht von dir." Das saß. Es war ganz deutlich zu erkennen, daß diese Worte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatten. Luna setzte noch einmal nach: "Und was noch wichtiger ist, sie ist genauso schwach ohne dich wie du ohne sie. Nur eure Vereinigung kann euch wieder so stark wie früher machen. Und das diese Vereinigung nicht in ihrem Sinne geschah, dafür hast du gesorgt."

Leia fand ihren Bruder in sich selbst versunken in einer abgelegen Ecke des Palastes. Vorsichtig nährte sie sich, Leia wußte, daß Luke sie längst bemerkt haben mußte. "Willst du darüber reden?" begann sie bedacht. "Es ist so ungerecht." Leia wußte genau, was er meinte. Erst der Verlust von Callista und dann dies hier. Selbst einen Jedi-Meister konnte das nicht unberührt lassen. Es nahm ihn sogar mehr mit, als dieser sich selbst vorgestellt haben mußte. "Es scheint, daß irgendjemand mir das Glück einfach nicht gönnt." Leia erinnerte sich an die Blicke seines Bruders in Richtung Titan. "Sag mal, wem machst du eigentlich Vorwürfe?" Luke drehte sich endlich müde zu ihr um. "Niemanden, nur mir selbst." Sie lachte. "Das hört sich ja fast an, als ob du es selbst glaubst. Weder dir noch Titan kannst und solltest du Vorwürfe machen." Luke macht ein seltsam ungläubiges Gesicht. "Jetzt schau mich nicht so an. Glaubst du ich kenne dich nicht. Glaubst du ich merke nicht, was in dir vorgeht. Und so wie du dich verhalten hast, hat es ja auch gleich jeder mitbekommen." Seufzend senkte Luke den Blick. "Und du kannst es nicht verstehen, oder?" Resignierend und doch wütend antwortete Leia: "Oh, ich verstehe es. Ich verstehe, wie man sich fühlt, wenn der einem weggenommen wird, den man liebt." Dabei dachte sie kurz an die Zeit zurück, wo sie hinter dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han herjagte. "Ich verstehe auch, daß du dich hier in Selbstmitleid wiegst und versuchst die Schuld bei anderen zu suchen. Aber ich verstehe auch, und zwar als Schwester, daß du kein Recht hast der armen Naru Vorwürfe zu machen!" Den letzten Satz, artikulierte sie mit einer solchen Schärfe in der Stimme, daß Luke zusammenzuckte. "Glaubst du sie hat extra getan, was sie getan hat? Und was sie getan hat war richtig. Denn damit hat sie euch alle gerettet. Wenn du ihr weiterhin diese Vorwürfe machst, wird sie nicht mehr in der Lage sein ihre Schwester zu retten, weil sie sich gar nicht mehr dazu fähig fühlt. Du solltest lieber versuchen sie zu unterstützen, nur so wirst du Hotaru wiedersehen." Langsam löste sich Luke von der Wand und fixierte Leia mit seinem Blick. Sie hielt dem Blick stand und in ihren Augen funkelte stille Aufforderung. "Ich muß etwas allein sein und darüber nachdenken." Damit ließ er sie allein.

"Leia?" Überrascht drehte sie sich zu Han um. "Wie geht es ihm?" Sie warf nochmal einen Blick zurück. "Er braucht etwas Zeit damit fertig zu werden." Han seufzte. "Ich fürchte, die hat er nicht. Wir wissen jetzt, wofür sie die Kleine gebraucht haben." Der Unterton in seiner Stimme verriet nichts gutes. "Wozu", fragte sie zögernd. "Wir haben eine Nachricht von Dathomir erhalten. Die imperiale Streitmacht hat das Siegel passiert."

Sicher Usagi und Luna hatten recht, es gab einfach nichts was ihre Worte widerlegen konnte. Naru hatte sich bedankt und gesagt sie müsse nun etwas allein sein. Einsam und mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt wanderte sie nun durch die weiten Gängen des ehemaligen imperialen Palast. Imperial. Das Wort versetzte ihr erneut einen stechenden Schmerz, da es sie wiederum an Hotaru erinnerte. Hatte sie wirklich richtig gehandelt. Sicher von ihrem Standpunkt damals aus war es richtig und sie hätte sicher auch nicht absehen können, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie einen Rettungsversuch unternommen hätte. Aber war das richtig oder war es ganz einfach nur feige? Naru wußte nicht mehr, was sie denken sollte. Und die einzige Person, die ihre Gefühle wirklich verstehen konnte, die machte ihr Vorwürfe.

Sie bog um die Ecke und wäre fast mit jemanden zusammengestoßen. Sie murmelte eine Entschuldigung und wollte weitergehen, ihr Blick streifte betreffende Person und verharrte. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte in diese tiefblauen Augen, die sie genauso überrascht anstarrten. Naru machte einen Schritt rückwärts, wollte sich umdrehen und weglaufen. Nicht jetzt, jetzt konnte sie keine weiteren Vorwürfe gebrauchen. "Warte!" Zögernd stoppte sie mitten in der Bewegung und versuchte zu erahnen was kam. Eine Weile sahen sich beide nur wortlos an. "Ich... ich möchte mich entschuldigen." _Was?_ Er wollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen! Einen langen Vortrag, gespickt mit neuen Vorwürfen hatte sie erwartet aber eine Entschuldigung. Das war das letzte, was ihr vorgeschwebt war.

Er war selber überrascht über seine Worte. Diese kamen einfach aus ihm heraus, wie selbstverständlich. Kein anklagender Unterton, keine Wut. Es schien als hätte die Macht wieder Kontrolle über ihn. Leias Worte hatten ihn nachdenklich gemacht und auch aufgeweckt aus seiner Lethargie. Vorher wollte er ihr soviel sagen, soviel schlechtes und jetzt stand er vor diesem jungen Mädchen und er konnte es nicht. Und warum konnte er es nicht? Nicht weil er ein Jedi war, sondern weil der Schmerz, den er über Hotarus Verlust empfand, sich in ihren Augen tausendfach widerspiegelte. Verdammt, was hatte er überhaupt das Recht gehabt sie zu beschuldigen.

"Ich... Ich hätte dir nie Vorwürfe machen dürfen. Ich war so dumm, wie konnte ich glauben, daß du deine eigene Schwester im Stich lassen würdest." Naru trat stumm an eines der großen Fenster und sah hinaus, ihr Blick schien ins Leere zu gehen. "Weißt du... Ich habe immer gedacht alles zu haben, was ich brauche. Ich hatte Usagi und ihre Freunde hatten mich auch immer schnell angenommen. Ich hatte einen Freund und ein klares Ziel vor Augen. Dann hab ich Hotaru getroffen und erfahren, daß sie meine Schwester ist." Luke lächelte hinter ihr und meinte: "Ja, das Gefühl kenne ich. Es war bei mir und Leia ähnlich."

"Siehst du. Ich dachte, es könnte eigentlich nicht schöner kommen, obwohl die Zeit hart und die Umstände schwer waren." Eine kurze Pause folgte, in der Luke langsam neben sie trat. "Ich bin so dumm. Ich dachte immer, ich wäre ihr unterlegen." _Unterlegen? Wieso das?_ Mit Unverständnis sah er sie an. Naru drehte sich zu ihm um und erwiderte seinen Blick. "Sie war immer in allem besser. Erfahrener, intelligenter, sie konnte Menschen besser helfen und besser heilen als ich. Gut ich war sportlich etwas besser aber sie war stets die bessere und ausdauerndere Kämpferin." Nun es war sicherlich einleuchtend, daß man sich so fühlen konnte. "Jeder hat irgendwo seine Stärken. Du bist nicht weniger wichtig als sie." Naru nickte verstehend. "Das ist es, was mir Usagi und Luna gerade klarmachen wollten. Ich will ja von ihr lernen, damit ich eines Tages genauso gut bin. Ich denke auch, daß ich ihr sehr geholfen habe, als sie in einer Krise steckte. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Warum auch? Ich liebe meine Schwerster, obwohl wir uns erst so kurz kennen. Und ich schwöre dir, ich werde alles tun um sie zurückzugewinnen." Eine Entschlossenheit und Selbstsicherheit begleitete ihre Stimme wie Luke sie bis vor ein paar Stunden nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Naru ballte ihre Faust und als sie diese wieder öffnete lag ihr Verwandlungsstab darin. Gelbes Licht hüllte sie ein und eine Sekunde später war sie Sailortitan. Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand hin. "Laß uns schwören, daß wir nicht eher ruhen werden, bis wir die, die wir lieben, wieder in unserer Mitte begrüßen können." Ihre Haltung drückte Stolz und Würde aus und Luke konnte nicht anders als dasselbe zu empfinden. Nein, Hotaru würde von ihrer Schwester sicher nicht enttäuscht sein und dann konnte er es auch nicht. Er nahm die Hand und damit war der Schwur besiegelt.

Lächelnd beobachtete sie die Szene und ließ sich noch einen Moment Zeit. Aber diese Zeit fehlte ihnen momentan. "Ich hasse es ja wirklich euch beide stören zu müssen", unterbrach sie die beiden schließlich, "aber wenn ihr euren Schwur noch erfüllen wollt, solltet ihr euch beeilen." Überrascht fuhren die beiden herum. "Prinzessin..." Titan stutze. "Sailormoon?" Sie zeigte sich hier nur sehr selten in ihrem Kriegeroutfit. "Ja. Wir wissen nun, wozu sie Saturn brauchten. Eine imperiale Streitmacht hat vor kurzem das Siegel passiert."

"Was?" riefen beide geschockt und sahen sich entsetzt an. "Kommt schnell, der Krisenstab hat bereits zugestimmt uns zu helfen. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Die Erde kann so einem konzentrierten Angriff nicht lange standhalten.

__

Kapitel 10: Aufbruch

Sie hatte ihre ganze Autorität und ihre Überzeugungskraft in die Waagschale werfen müssen. Selbst Admiral Ackbar war weniger begeistert von der Idee die Verteidigungsstreitkräfte der Neuen Republik in ein fremdes Gebiet abzukommandieren. Ein Gebiet, das niemanden bekannt sein würde und dürfte. Alle Aufzeichnung, Sprungdaten und alles andere, was auf den Ursprung ihres Einsatzgebietes hinweisen könnte, würde nach dem Kampf gelöscht werden müssen. Das Schlimmste an allen aber war, daß die Piloten und Crews der Schlachtschiffe ihr Leben für jemanden aufs Spiel setzten, der nicht mal unter der Obhut der Neuen Republik stand. Nun die Neue Republik wäre nie ohne diese entstanden aber das durfte ihnen freilich keiner sagen.

Letztendlich hatte aber die Notwendigkeit einer Konfrontation den Ausschlag gegeben. Wenn Kristall Tokyo fiel würde der Gegner übermächtig werden. Der Fall der Republik würde sich nur minimal herauszögern. Die Entscheidung mußte nun fallen. Der Gegner hatte sie in eine unangenehme Position gebracht, jetzt mußten sie reagieren.

Seufzend sah sie den hektischen Arbeiten in einem der orbitalen Docks zu, auf dem sie sich befand. Leia stand ein paar Schritte vom _Falken_ entfernt. Ja, sie würde mitkommen. Das hatte sie sich trotz heftigster Proteste nicht ausreden lassen. Ihr Blick glitt zur _Silberstreif_ hinüber, die gerade richtig flottgemacht wurde. Die Senshi standen daneben. Moon sprach leise mit Titan, die schon wesentlich zuversichtlicher wirkte. Die Inners machte ein paar kleine Späße um sich zu entspannen und die Outer Senshi sowie Endymion wirkten ernst und konzentriert. Als nächsten kam die Sonderstaffel in ihr Blickfeld. Leia bemerkte keine Nervosität. Sie waren Profis und außerdem waren sie hier einige der wenigen, die wußten, was auf sie zukam. Alles war bereit.

"Prinzessin Leia?" Überrascht drehte sie sich um. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt wie Sailormoon sich ihr genährt hatte. "Ich habe mit meiner Mutter gesprochen. Die Imperialen haben Kinmoku überrannt und befinden sich bereits auf dem Weg zur Erde. Sie hat den Planeten vorübergehend mit einem Schutzschild geschützt. Außerdem hat sie das Siegel aufgelöst. Wir können also direkt springen. Merkur hat die Daten bereits ermittelt und sie Admiral Ackbar übermittelt." Leia nahm die Information mit einem Kopfnicken entgegen. "Danke, das sollte uns Zeit sparen. Wir starten in einer halben Stunde."

"Ich weiß." Sie machte eine leichte Verbeugung, die Leia erwiderte, und ging wieder zu ihrem Schiff hinüber.

Wedge Antilles, Commander der Sonderstaffel, stand bei seinem X-Flügler und beobachtete wie sein jetzt wieder komplettes Team ihre Arbeiten ohne jede Hektik aber doch präzise und dabei schnell abschloß. Diese Staffel junger Männer und Frauen stand der alten Sonderstaffel in kaum etwas nach. Gut sie waren nie gegen einen Todesstern geflogen aber dafür insgesamt wesentlich mehr gefährliche Einsätze überlebt als man glauben sollte. Inklusive der Eroberung Coruscants.

Die Stimmung war angespannt. Jeder in ihren Reihen wußte, was nun auf sie zukam. Dies würde vielleicht die größte Schlacht ihres Lebens werden und ob dieses Mal alle zurückkamen, das war mehr als ungewiß. Er selbst hatte schon so viele Einsätze geflogen, daß dies hier eigentlich Routine sein sollte. Aber das war es nicht. Krieg war keine Routine. Es würden viele sterben, vielleicht sie alle, wenn die Strategie, wie auch immer sie aussehen sollte, nicht aufging. Er weigerte sich das als Routine anzusehen.

In dieser Schlacht würde der volle Einsatz jedes einzelnen gefragt sein. Wedge blickte nochmal hinüber zu seinen Piloten. Gavin und Asyr sahen glücklich aber auch besorgt aus. Sie wußten beide, auch wenn aussprechen strengstens verboten war, daß es ihr letzter Einsatz sein könnte. Diesmal endgültig. Ooryl diskutierte mit Inry und Pash, während dieser die letzten Checks an seinem Jäger durchführte. Auch die anderen unterhielten sich entweder oder nahmen noch letzte Korrekturen vor.

Nur Corran Horn lehnte mit Blick ins Leere an seinem Jäger. Wedge schlenderte langsam zu ihm hinüber. "Hey, Horn." Der andere sah überrascht auf. "Oh, Commander. Entschuldigen sie, ich war in Gedanken", meinte er. "Das habe ich gemerkt. Was ist los, Corran?" Er hob müde den Kopf. "Glauben sie, daß wir es überleben?"

"Hm, ich weiß nicht...", erwiderte Wedge nachdenklich. "Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte Mirax wenigstens auf Wiedersehen sagen." Er nickte verstehend. Mirax begleitete einen Trupp von Wissenschaftlern am anderen Ende IHRER Galaxie um einige astronomisch Phänomene zu untersuchen. Unter ihnen war auch Qui... "Ich weiß was sie meinen." Einen Moment schwiegen die beiden Männern. Jeder an die Person, die er liebte. "Also gut. Machen sie sich fertig. Wir starten bald."

Noch zwei Minuten. Die vereinte Flotte hatte sich vor Coruscant formiert. Die letzten Vorbereitungen waren abgeschlossen. Sailormoon sah aus den Sichtfenstern der Brücke. Die _Silberstreif_ war voll besetzt. Einige Offiziere der Neuen Republik ergänzten Admiral Jeridans Mannschaft. Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen das Kommando für den Start zu übernehmen. Die Schlacht würden sie sowieso nur am Rande erleben, wenn ihr Plan aufging. Wenn... Ja, wenn nicht, dann war die ganze Aktion eh zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Endymion saß neben Sailormoon und Jeridan. Heute würden sie alles geben müssen. Es war sein Reich, daß verteidigt wurde. Sein und Serenitys Reich. Er würde alles geben, daß sie es nicht schon verloren, bevor sie offiziell gekrönt wurden. Dafür hatte er nicht die ganze Zeit gekämpft. Die Zukunft würde ihnen gehören. Dafür würden sie alle sorgen.

Ein letztes Mal prüfte Merkur die Daten. Man konnte es Paranoia nennen und einige würden es vielleicht auch tun aber ein Fehler und alles würde schiefgehen. Lieber würden sie in Kauf nehmen neu zu formieren aber nicht direkt in die Vernichtung zu springen.

Nun, es war alles in Ordnung. Es konnte also losgehen.

Mars spürte die Anspannung überall auch bei den anderen Senshi und bei ihr war es nicht anders. Stets hatten sie alles der Verteidigung des Guten unterstellt und jetzt sollte alles, das sie sich erarbeitete hatten, zerstört werden? Oh, nein. Das würde nicht geschehen. Niemand würde leiden.

Sämtliche Waffen waren bereit. Es würde dieses Mal nicht gehen ohne zu töten. Nicht in einer Raumschlacht in einem echten Krieg. Was auch immer geschehen würde, Jupiter hatte geschworen ihre Freunde zu beschützen. Keine weiteren Opfer mehr. Nicht, wenn sie es verhindern konnte.

Es war einfach unglaublich. Kisenian war besiegt, sie hatte es selber gesehen. Sollte der Einsatz ihrer Prinzessin damals umsonst gewesen sein. _Reiß dich zusammen, Venus._ Kisenian war schon schlimm genug aber dann noch eine Verbindung mit dem echten Imperator. Nein, dieser Kampf würde anders sein als alles zuvor. Nun sie würde ihre Pflicht erfüllen. Sie war Sailorvenus und damit die Anführerin der Inner Senshi. Sie würde alles geben für ihren Sieg. Ihre Gegner sollten es noch bereuen sich an Saturn vergriffen zu haben.

Artemis beobachte Venus von der Lehne ihres Sitzes aus. Es war tatsächlich einiges geschehen, seit sie nach Senta geflogen waren. Und seit sie wieder hier waren, hatten sich die Ereignisse förmlich überschlagen. Er war genauso besorgt wie Luna, ob die Königin einem so übermächtigen Angriff lang genug standhalten konnte.

Und Venus. Ja, auf sie war er stolz. Sie zeigte immer mehr wirkliche Anführerqualitäten. Keine blöden, unnötigen Witze mehr. Sie nahm ihre Sache sehr ernst. Mit einem Satz saß er wohl behütet in ihrem Schoß. Er wollte bei der Beschleunigung nicht mehr gerne auf der Lehne sitzen. 

Ein letztes Mal versank Titan in ihren Gedanken. Nein, sie würde nicht mehr Zweifeln. Ihr Blick war nun deutlich auf das eine Ziel gerichtet. Das Ziel, ihre Schwester bald wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Sie hatten alle rechte. Usagi, Luna, Luke... Alles was jetzt zählte war ihre Rettung und wenn das geschafft war, würden sie auch gemeinsam diese Schlacht gewinnen können. Nocheinmal tauchte Hotarus Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Dieses fröhliche Lächeln. Sie würde es zurückholen und es mit allem verteidigen, was sie hatte.

Ähnliches galt für Luke. Er war an Bord des großen Kreuzers gegangen. Er war ein Jedi-Meister und er würde seine Schützlinge begleiten, wenn sie sich der Herausforderung stellten. Und er würde an Titans Seite sein, wenn sie Hotaru gegenüberstanden. Gemeinsam, da war er ganz sicher, würden sie erfolgreich sein. Luke drehte seinen Kopf nocheinmal zu der jetzt wieder stolzen Kriegerin in Gelb. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, angefüllt mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit.

Ein letzter Waffencheck ihrer Konsole. Sie würde nicht mehr hier sein um sie zu bedienen. Aber eine Fehlfunktion mitten in der Schlacht - nicht auszudenken. Uranus würde genauso wie jede einzelne Sailorsenshi hier ihre Pflicht erfüllen. Das Silberreich vor Eindringlingen zu schützen. Von außerhalb oder innerhalb galt nicht mehr. Der Feind war bereits eingedrungen und jetzt galt es wie bei der Gruppierung der Death Buster damals sie wieder zu vertreiben, respektive zu vernichten. Sie war jedenfalls bereit.

Neptun dachte ähnliches. Aber sie dachte wie alle drei Outer Senshi auch an Saturn, die lange zu ihnen gehört hatte. In der Zeit nach ihrem zweiten Erwachen waren sie wie eine Familie gewesen. Eine seltsame Familie aus vier Frauen/Mädchen zugegeben. Aber eine Familie. Und Michiru hatte sich oft wirklich wie eine Mutter gefühlt. Es war ungerecht und es zerriß ihr immer noch die Seele. Alles würde sie tun um ihre Adoptivtochter gesund, munter und vor allem glücklich wiederzusehen.

Und Pluto zu guter letzt. Für sie war es von allen drei Outers am schlimmsten. Saturn hatte ein schlimmes Schicksal gehabt. Als sie zur Twin Senshi wurde, konnte sie ihre Verantwortung endlich mit jemanden teilen. Und nun...

Nicht nur Saturn beschäftigte sie, sondern auch ihre Gegner. Es ärgerte die stolze Wächterin von Raum und Zeit, daß ihr Kisenians Überleben entgangen war. Sie hatte den Kampf beobachtet, damals auf dem Asteroiden. Aber sie hatte gedacht, nein war sich sicher gewesen, daß die teuflische Blume Geschichte war. Diesmal würden sie dafür sorgen, daß sie niemandem mehr Schaden konnte. Für immer.

Luna hockte noch auf Sailormoons Schulter, machte es sich jetzt aber auch bequem, dabei aber nicht ihre Würde vergessend. Noch dreißig Sekunden. Nun würde sich alles entscheiden. Gerne wäre sie noch länger hier geblieben. Es schien alles so ähnlich und doch so anders. Beide Teile des Universums schienen vollkommen andere Entwicklungen genommen zu haben, blieben aber in ihrem Ursprung dieselben. Später vielleicht einmal, sollten sie diese Sache überstehen. Dann würde möglicherweise Zeit sein, sich näherzukommen.

Sie sah zu Moon hoch. So verändert hatte sie sich seit ihrem ersten Treffen. Jetzt kommandierte sie gar ein Sternenschiff! Damals kaum zu glauben aber Luna hatte das immer getan, an sie geglaubt. "Nun, bereit?"

Mit einem knappen Nicken antworte sie ihrer Beraterin. "Ja, wir können." Die Sekunden strebten gegen Null. Dann sprangen vor ihr die ersten Schiffe und die Sterne verformten sich zu Linien aus Licht. Sie waren auf dem Weg, auf dem Weg zur Entscheidung über ihr aller Schicksal - einmal wieder.

__

Anmerkung des Autors

Nun, die Kapitel waren von der Handlung her etwas dünn und auch weniger spannend. Sie sollten eher noch mal die unterschiedlichen Gefühle aller Personen ausrücken. Gerade den einzelnen Senshi wollte ich noch einen kurzen Part jeweils widmen, da sich das meiste ja immer nur aus der Perspektive einer Handvoll Personen abspielt. Seid mir nicht bös, dafür gibt's ein superheißes Finale. Versprochen.

__

Kapitel 11: Der Anfang vom Ende?

"Herr?" Er beendete seinen Gedankengang und sah dann auf. Admiral Pellaeon stand vor ihm. Vor einigen Stunden hatten sie Kinmoku verlassen und selbst wenn die Neue Republik ihnen sofort eine Flotte hinterher schicken würde, würde es viel zu lange dauern um die Übernahme des Silberreichs zu verhindern. Nun jetzt würden sie sehen, was dieses neue Reich zu bieten hatte.

"Was gibt es, Admiral?" wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich dem imperialen Offizier zu. "Wir haben Kristall Tokyo erreicht. Ich dachte sie wollten das wissen." Er nickte und folgte Pellaeon auf die Brücke. Die blaue Perle der Erde schien vor ihnen. "Ich hatte mich schon immer gefragt, warum sie gerade diesen kleinen Trabanten gewählt haben, wo sie doch den Planeten hätten haben können." Es schien keinerlei Gegenwehr zu kommen, wie er erwartet hatte. "Eine Nachricht vom Planeten, Sir, soll ich..." Der Offizier wurde schroff unterbrochen, als auf der Brücke plötzlich das Bild einer wunderschönen, man sollte meinen immer noch sehr jungen Frau erschien. Sie hatte verblaßtes blondes Haar und strahlte sogleich das Charisma einer Herrscherin aus. Auch ohne den goldenen Halbmond auf ihrer Stirn, hätte er sie erkannt.

"Ah, Königin Serenity. Es ist lange her. Wie ich sehe habt ihr eure Schönheit über die Zeit nicht gänzlich verloren." Mit eisigen Augen fixierte se ihn. "Master Icefield... Ich verlange eine Erklärung für dieses Eindringen", erklärte sie mit gebieterischem Ton. Er reagierte überhaupt nicht auf die Schärfe in ihrer Stimme. Er erinnerte sich noch als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. "Nun, ich beende, was ich vor Jahrmillionen begonnen habe, als ihr mich und meinesgleichen aus diesem Universum ausgesperrt habt. Jetzt werdet ihr sehen, wozu die Macht fähig sein kann, deren Wissen ihr nicht haben wolltet." Er machte einen Wink und Sailorsaturn trat aus dem Schatten hervor. Serenity schnappte nach Luft. "Interessant, nicht wahr? Gerade eure eigene, einst treu ergebene Beschützerin hat mich zurückgeführt."

"Saturn... Warum?" Mit Unglauben im Blick starrte sie die dunkelhaarige Kriegerin an. "Bei euch habe ich nie den Respekt bekommen, den ich mir verdient habe. Ihr habt mich nur ausgenutzt." Damit wandte sie sich ab und verschwand aus dem Blickfeld der Königin. "Es ist Zeit es zu ende zu bringen. Kapituliert, Hoheit, oder ihr werdet vernichten." Einen Moment lang war ihre Würde erschüttert, dann verschränkte sie stur die Arme vor der Brust. "Niemals." Resignierend machte er eine Geste in Richtung der Brückenmannschaft. "Dann ist euer Schicksal besiegelt. Feuer frei!" Farbige Laserstrahlen zuckten durch den Raum. Und verpufften allesamt ohne Schaden anzurichten an einer unsichtbaren Mauer. Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf dem Gesicht der Königin ab. "Freut euch nicht zu früh." Damit verschwand sie. "Alle Einheiten, bis auf die _Invader_, Feuer einstellen, das bringt momentan nichts. Ich glaube, wir werden eher Besuch bekommen als ich erwartet hatte. Die Flotte soll sich zurückziehen und eine Einkesselung um den wahrscheinlichsten Einsprungvektor einer Flotte, die direkt von Coruscant kommt, vornehmen."

Mit wehendem Kleid wirbelte Königin Serenity herum und verließ die Kommunikationszentrale. Sie hatte getan, was sie hatte tun können. Der Schild des Silberkristalls würde sie eine gewisse Zeit aufhalten, die reichen müßte bis die Unterstützung eintraf. Nun mußte sie erstmal mit den Entwicklungen fertig werden. Es war ihr bereits nach der zweiten Abreise ihrer Tochter klar gewesen, daß der geheime Imperator nur Master Icefield sein konnte. Doch hatte sie auch ganz deutlich die Energie der Entität Kisenian gespürt. Hatte Serenity sie nicht vernichtet? Die kurze Nachricht war nicht mehr als eine kurze Warnung gewesen. Über diese Distanz war die geistige Verbindung zwischen Mutter und Tochter nicht länger als eine Minute zu halten. Es hätte ansonsten Kraft erfordert, die sie beide noch brauchten.

Am aller schlimmsten hatte es sie getroffen, als sie die junge Saturn wieder einmal auf der Seite des Gegner stehen sah. Serenity hatte noch kurz eine Korrumpierung erwähnt aber niemals hätte sie erneut Saturn erwartet. Es stimmt, die Hüterin des Lebens war aufgrund ihrer zerstörerischen Kraft schon immer anfällig für negative Einflüsse gewesen. Aber nicht schon wieder... nicht gerade jetzt.

Sie hatte inzwischen den Silberpalast verlassen und den Gebetsturm erreicht. Dort kniete sie sich vor den Altar und schickte ihre Gebete an ihren Schutzstern...

"Okay, Leute. Wir sind gleich da, alle auf ihre Plätze." Er gab Leia noch einen Kuß und ließ sie dann zum Geschützturm klettern. Mit einem Seufzer ließ Han sich dann in den Pilotensitz nieder. Er haßte kommandieren, Ackbar und Leia hatten ihn aber doch tatsächlich überredet das Kommando über diese Mission zu übernehmen. _Sie kriegt mich doch immer wieder. Aber was soll man machen, ich war als einziger von den großen Machern schon mal hier..._ "Ich hoffe mal, daß alles klar geht. Ich möchte nicht schon beim Eintritt die Schilde verlieren." Das Bordkom knisterte. "Wäre dann wohl das kürzeste Kommando in der Geschichte", meinte Leia sarkastisch und Chewie gab bellend seinen Kommentar dazu ab. "Na, wird schon schiefgehen." _Hast du gehört, altes Mädchen? Laß mich heute nicht im Stich._ Die Sekunden liefen gegen Null und dann trat der _Millenium Falke_ wieder in den Normalraum ein.

Gähnende Leere machte sich vor ihnen breit, in deren Zentrum nur der gewaltige Supersternenzerstörer _Invader_ den blauen Planeten unter Beschuß nahm. Chewie brüllte überrascht. _Wo ist der Rest? Das ist doch nicht alles._ "Gold Eins an Stützpunkt Eins. Freie Bahn zum Zielobjekt. Befehle?" Er sah, daß der Rest der Flotte genauso unschlüssig im Raum hing. Fieberhaft suchte Han nach Anzeichen eines Hinterhalts. "Sieht mir sehr nach einer Falle aus, schon irgendwelche Signale?"

"Nein, immer noch... Hey, was ist das? Ich kriege mehrere Anzeigen von allen Seiten." Rote Punkte überzogen den Bildschirm und begannen sie einzukesseln. "Sie hatten recht, Admiral, das ist eine Falle. Alle Schiffe ausbrechen! Gruppe Gold und Sonderstaffel mir folgen!" Die Formation der republikanischen Schiffe löste sich schlagartig auf. Grüne Turbolaser zischten durch den Raum. Die Schlacht hatte begonnen, nun lagen alles an ihrer Gruppe die Senshi zur _Invader_ durchzubringen.

"In Ordnung. Schilde auf maximale Leistung! Admiral, die Brücke gehört ihnen!" Damit sprang sie auf und bedeutete ihren Senshi, Endymion und Luke ihr zu folgen. Mit schnellen Schritten erreichten sie den Hangar und bestiegen ihre Jäger. Die Bodencrew mußte regelrecht auseinander spritzen um nicht beim Blitzstart der 11 Jäger im Weg zu sein. Behende schwang Luke sich in das Cockpit des violetten Jägers, der eigentlich Saturn gehörte. Eigentlich waren diese wie die meisten Typen Einsitzer aber man konnte den Sitz so verschieben, daß auch zwei Platz hatten, daß würde auf dem Rückflug mit Hotaru etwas eng werden aber das war ja das geringste Problem. Auf jeden Fall würde er nicht ohne sie gehen.

Das Hangartor öffnete sich bereits als er den schnellen Startcheck durchgeführt hatte. Dann ließ er den Jäger empor schweben und zündete die Triebwerke. Die Staffel schoß hinaus in die Schwärze des Weltraums und direkt in das Kreuzfeuer der imperialen Schiffe. Der Vorteil dieser Schiffe war sicherlich ihre Schnelligkeit und mehr würden sie im Moment auch nicht brauchen. Luke zog sein Schiff neben Titans. Die ersten TIEs waren bereits auf se aufmerksam geworden. Er unterdrückte den Impuls zum Angriff überzugehen, schob stattdessen den Schubregler noch ein Stück weiter nach vorn. Sein Sensordisplay zeigte ihm bereits an, daß die Piloten der Sonderstaffel die feindliche Schiffe bereits beschäftigten. _Gut, Wedge. Halt uns den Rücken frei._ Die elf Jäger hielten weiter auf den riesigen Supersternenzerstörer zu.

"Sailorführer an Staffel. Wir werden ihre Sensoren jetzt mal etwas beschäftigen. Ich bin sicher unser Freund hat bereits Vorbereitungen getroffen aber wir können ihn sicher noch blenden. Sieben, Acht, ihr brecht schon mal aus, wir folgen sofort."

"Verstanden, Führer." Luke zog seinen Jäger nach rechts unten und Titan folgte synchron. Kaum waren sie aus der Schußbahn vereinigte sich ein gewaltiger Lichtstrahl über ihnen und schoß auf die _Invader_ zu. Wie erwartet richtete der Angriff nicht soviel Schaden an wie beim ersten Mal. Schon bald hatte der Rest der Staffel wieder aufgeholt. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Display und bemerkte, daß sie bereits keine Verfolger mehr hatten. Jetzt mußten sie nur noch eine Möglichkeit finden... Da waren die Hangarbuchten auch schon. Es starteten immer noch Schiffe und einige standen in Bereitschaft. "Sieben an Führer. Sieht aus als könnten wir einiges an Schaden anrichten bevor wir landen." Man hatte sie nun scheinbar doch als Gefahr, zumindest für die Hangars, eingeschätzt und die Piloten rannten zu ihren Maschinen. "Einverstanden, Sieben. Nehmen sie Acht bis Elf und stiften sie in wenig Unordnung, wir suchen uns ein ruhiges Landeplätzchen." Die übrigen sechs Jäger drehten ab und begannen eine leere Bucht zu suchen bevor diese wieder geschlossen wurde. Lukes Gruppe brachte tatsächlich ein ganz schönes Chaos. Sie lenkten die Aufmerksamkeit damit zwar auf sich aber die Turbolaser waren zu langsam für die schnellen Schiffe. "Sieben hier Führer. Wir haben eine freie Bucht gefunden und besetzt." Daten strömten über sein Display, er wünschte R2 wäre hier. Schließlich hatte er den Standort ermittelt. "Wir sind unterwegs, zweite Gruppe folgen."

Bald hatten sie besagte Landebucht gefunden. Die anderen sechs hatten saubere Arbeit geleistet. Er setzte seinen Jäger neben den anderen sechs ab und verstellte dann noch seinen Sitz, er hatte das Gefühl nachher nicht mehr viel Zeit zu haben.

"Nun es scheint, daß du deine Rache bald bekommst, meine junge Schülerin." Wenn er es gewollt hätte, wären sie nie so nahe an den Zerstörer herangekommen. Das mußte auch ihnen klar sein. Aber diese Sailorsenshi hatten schon immer das Unmögliche versucht und meistens auch geschafft aber diesmal hatten sie sich eindeutig übernommen. Letztendlich würde er alles bekommen. Das Amulett, den Kristall, das ganze Universum und dann würde er auch Kisenian nicht mehr brauchen. Dann war er nämlich das mächtigste Lebewesen in der ganzen Galaxie.

__

Kapitel 12: Zwillinge auf ewig

"Auf mein Kommando nach oben ausbrechen, Neun... Jetzt" Mit schier unglaublicher Präzision und Geschwindigkeit zog er den X-Flügler nach oben. Das Manöver war so schnell, daß die Maschine einen Moment lang protestierend bockte, dann aber wie eine Rakete nach oben, jedenfalls das was man als oben empfand, abging. Grüne Laserstrahlen zuckten unter seinem Heck hindurch. Er sah wie der gegnerische Pilot seinem Manöver folgen wollte, dabei aber direkt in Ooryls Schußradius kam. Sein Flügelmann deckte ihn mit Salven roter Laserenergie ein aber der Bomber flog immer noch weiter. Corran verwandelte seinen Steigflug abrupt in einen engen Looping und schoß so wieder auf die Hummel zu. Diesmal vermied er es nach dem Computer zu zielen. Das hatte eh keinen Sinn. Vorsichtig griff er mit der Macht nach dem Jäger vor ihm. Er war noch lange nicht so gut, wahrscheinlich nicht mal so gut wie Skywalkers Schwester aber er hatte sich einiges angeeignet, was ihm zumindest im Gefecht einige Vorteile brachte. Da! Seine vierfach gekoppelten Laser schnitten durch den Raum und trafen präzise den rechten Treibstofftank des TIE. Die Explosion riß das ganze Schiff mit ins Verderben.

"Hab ihn!" Etwas kribbelte in seinem Nacken, er trat das rechte Pedal durch und schwenkte aus der Schußbahn des feindlichen Kreuzfeuers. Nicht mehr lange und diese Schlacht würde vorbei sein bevor sie überhaupt richtig angefangen hatte.

"Das sollte reichen", meinte Merkur. Sie hatten das Schott geschlossen und dafür gesorgt, daß es von der Brücke nicht mehr geöffnet werden konnte. Jetzt hatten sie noch die Sicherheitstür verriegelt. "Ich hoffe, du merkst dir die Codes auch", meinte Mars. "Wäre nicht so lustig, wenn wir nachher vor verschlossenen Türen stehen." Merkur schüttelte nur den Kopf und aktivierte ihren Visor. "Folgt mir."

Die Gruppe schlich so schnell es ging durch die Gänge des riesigen Schiffes. Schließlich blieb Merkur stehen und bedeutete den anderen gleiches zu tun. "Der Turbolift zur Brücke, anders werden wir nicht hinaufkommen, es sei denn wir wollen unsere Energie für einen Teleport verschwenden", erklärte sie. "Das wäre nicht klug, zumindest wenn wir Luke auch noch mitnehmen wollen", stimmte Titan zu und lugte um die Ecke. "Also müssen wir uns wohl den Weg freikämpfen", sagte Endymion und griff nach seinem Lichtschwert. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel. "Wartet", hielt Merkur sie nocheinmal zurück. Ohne Vorwarnung rief sie: "SHABON SPRAY!" Der Gang füllte sich sogleich mit dichtem Nebel und als er sich wieder lichtete standen dort keine Wachen mehr.

Mit einigen Handgriffen überbrückte Merkur die Sicherung des Lifts und die Kabine öffnete sich. Zum Glück war diese breit genug für alle und so fuhren sie hinauf zur Brücke. Einigen, besonders Uranus gefiel es nicht, so eingeschlossen Feindesgebiet zu betreten aber es blieb keine andere Wahl.

Mit bereitem Lichtschwert stand Luke neben Titan. Er sah sie kurz an und erntete ein knappes Nicken. Dann hielt der Turbolift mit einem Ruck an und die Türen öffneten sich. Sofort zündeten elf Klingen und parierten die Salven, die auf sie einprasselten. "Stopp!" hallte die befehlende Stimme des Imperators über die Brücke. Das Feuer verstummte. Dann erblickte er den Herrscher, an seiner Seite standen Admiral Pellaeon und... Sailorsaturn. Er schluckte einmal, wollte etwas sagen, kam aber nicht dazu. "Überlaßt sie mir. Kümmert euch um die Schlacht." Die Senshi und Luke rückten näher zusammen. "Dies ist ein schlechter Ort für einen Kampf. Ein Strahl negativer Energie schoß auf sie zu, hüllte sie ein und im nächsten Moment befanden sie sich in einer weiten Kammer, die ähnlich aussah wie auf seinem Stützpunkt.

"Schon besser", meinte er. "Nun gut, meine Schülerin. Sie gehören dir." Saturn machte einen Schritt nach vorne, ihre violetten Augen fixierten ihn und Titan und tiefer Haß spiegelte sich darin wieder. Seine Hand umschloß das Lichtschwert noch etwas fester, er wollte nicht gegen sie kämpfen. "So trifft man sich wieder, Verräter", sagte sie mit eiskalter Stimme. Unschlüssig standen die Senshi um sie herum. Niemand wollte gegen ihre Freundin kämpfen. "Was ist? Greift schon an, ihr habt mich doch bereits verstoßen oder wollt ihr sagen, daß ihr plötzlich wieder Skrupel bekommen habt?"

"Niemand hat dich...", faßte er sich ein Herz, wurde jedoch schroff unterbrochen. "Schweig! CAPITAL PANISHMENT!" Die Senshi sprangen auseinander, überrascht von der heftigen Reaktion Saturns. "Du hast am wenigsten das Recht mir etwas zu befehlen. Du hast mich doch nur ausgenutzt." Luke kam nicht unweit von ihr wieder zum stehen. "Hotaru, hör doch auf damit. Ich will und werde nicht mit dir kämpfen. Und was immer sie dir eingeredet haben, es stimmt nicht." Ein kurzes Zögern war zu sehen. "Kein Wunder, daß Callista dich verlassen hat, bei deinen Lügen." Ein stechender Schmerz erschütterte sein Herz, riß alte Wunden wieder auf, sie verstärkten seine Verbitterung. "Was fällt dir ein?" Wütend hieb er auf Saturn ein, diese blockte den ersten Hieb mit ihrem Stab und zündete dann ihr Lichtschwert. Die violette Klinge stach nach ihm, Luke blockte und ging wieder zum Angriff über. Doch was er auch tat, sie war ihm ebenbürtig. _Nein, was tu ich hier eigentlich? Ich will doch gar nicht gegen sie kämpfen. Dies ist nicht Hotaru, sie würde nie so etwas sagen._ Für einen Moment war er unaufmerksam und Saturn zog ihm mit ihrem Stab die Beine weg und hielt ihm dann die Klinge an den Hals. Sein Lichtschwert fiel ihm aus der Hand und blieb deaktiviert etwas entfernt liegen. "Nun, werde ich dich von deinen Leiden erlösen."

Die kleine, in aller Eile zusammengestellte Einheit fiel in knapper Entfernung vom Erdenmond aus dem Hyperraum. Sailorgalaxia stand auf der Brücke der _Hope_ und betrachtete die vor ihnen tobende Schlacht. Es sah schlecht aus.

Königin Serenity hatte eine Nachricht an Senta abgesetzt und Sonja hatte blitzschnell reagiert. Alles was sie in der kurzen Zeit hatte mobil machen können, hatte innerhalb der nächsten Stunde Senta verlassen. Nun war sie hier und sie wünschte mehr bieten zu können. Aber es half nichts. Jetzt war es zu spät, denn nun waren sie hier und mußten eingreifen. Das gebot ihr Schwur und ihre Ehre.

"Hier spricht Sailorgalaxia, Oberbefehlshaberin der Streitkräfte von Senta. Ich rufe den republikanischen Kommandanten." Einen Moment war Rauschen zu hören, dann drang eine hektische Stimme aus dem Kom. "Streitkräfte von Senta, hier spricht Admiral Ackbar. Wir sind über jede Hilfe froh." Sie lächelte. "Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Angriffsgruppe Senta, Angriff!"

"DEADLY EXTERMINATION!" Der gelbe Energieball prallte wirkungslos an ihr ab aber zumindest ließ sie jetzt von Luke ab, wobei sie ihn jedoch nicht aus den Augen ließ. "Wendest du dich also auch endgültig gegen mich." Ich umklammerte meinen Stab. Nein, diesmal würde ich nicht zweifeln, ich würde vor der Konfrontation nicht mehr zurückweichen. "Was heißt endgültig?" Ein erneutes Zögern. Ich spürte den Kampf in ihrem Innersten. Ihr wahres Ich versuchte verzweifelt die Kontrolle zu erhalten. "Tu doch nicht so. Du warst es doch, die mich an den Feind ausgeliefert hat." Nun erkannte ich, daß dies immer noch Hotaru war, nur mit vollkommen verklärter Sicht der Realität. "Ach, und dann hast du dich also dem Feind angeschlossen ohne nachzudenken." Jetzt war meine Schwester verwirrt. Es war eindeutig zu spüren.

Was meinte sie mit angeschlossen? Wer war eigentlich der Feind gewesen? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. "Aber...", begann ich, unterbrach mich und schaute zwischen Luke, Titan und dem Imperator hinterher. Konnte es sein.... "Das ist der Feind, Saturn." Sie deutete mit ihrem Stab auf den Imperator. "Spürst du nicht die negative Energie. Wenn du das als die richtige Seite bezeichnest, verstehe ich dich nicht. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich könnte dir etwas antun?" Gedanken überschlugen sich in meinem Kopf. Ich wollte falsche Absicht in meiner Schwester spüren aber ich konnte nur stumme Entschlossenheit fühlen. Aber Luke, er hatte mich doch ausgenutzt, oder? Nein, da war auch nur reine Liebe. Ich drehte mich langsam zu dem Mann um, dem ich blind vertraut hatte. Wieso hatte ich es nicht schon vorher gespürt, die dunkle Energie, die unterschwellig verzehrende Macht?

"Hotaru..." Ich sah zu Luke, spürte seine ehrlichen Gefühle. Fieberhaft versuchte ich dem Chaos in meinem Inneren Herr zu werden. Es waren so viele widersprüchliche Gedanken. Was war, wenn meine Schwester, Luke und die anderen auch nur ihre Gefühle vortäuschten.

"Höre nicht auf sie!" vernahm ich die eindringliche Stimme des Imperators. Dann spürte ich die negative Energie meinen Körper umfassen. "Saturn, nicht!" drang Sailormoons Stimme durch den Raum. "MOON STAR SOUL SAVING!" Die Gewalten schienen meinen Körper und meinen Geist regelrecht zu zerreißen. Licht und Dunkelheit rasten durch meine Seele und drohten sie zu zerstören. Es war mir in diesem Augenblick unmöglich eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Alles war zu verschwommen, ich konnte nicht mehr definieren was gut und was böse war. "Aufhören!" schrie ich und schirmte mich gegen die tobenden Energien ab. Ein Kokon aus violetter Energie umgab mich und die Mächte prallten dran ab, als mein altes Ich wieder erwachte...

Mein Kostüm hatte sich verändert, war wieder weiß geworden. Außerdem zierte der achtzackige weiße Stern wieder das Zentrum meiner Schleife. Die Senshi starrten mich geschockt an. Aber es gab keinen Ausweg mehr, meine Entscheidung war gefallen. "Was hast du vor?" fordert Pluto sie auf. "Ich..." Schwer atmend umfaßte ich den Griff meines Stabes. "Ich weiß nicht mehr, was richtig und was falsch ist. Die Grenzen sind unklar geworden. Mir bleibt keine andere Wahl. Dieser sinnlose Krieg wird hier und jetzt enden!" Ich streckte den Stab hoch in die Luft. Alle, die Verräter in meinem Rücken eingeschlossen, starrten mich entsetzt an. Nur Luke verstand nicht ganz. "DEATH..."

"Saturn, nein! Ich befehle dir aufzuhören", rief Sailormoon verzweifelt. _Es tut mir leid, Prinzessin. Anders werde ich nie Frieden finden_, war mein letzter Gedanke...

"Saturn, nein! Ich befehle dir aufzuhören!" Es war mehr Serenity als Sailormoon, die das rief aber es war zwecklos. Das wußte sie. "... REBORN..." Selbst in den Augen des Imperators und Kisenians stand Furcht. Anscheinend hatten sie mit dieser Variante nicht gerechnet. _Sie ist genauso schwach ohne dich wie du ohne sie. Nur eure Vereinigung kann euch wieder so stark wie früher machen._ "... REVOLUTION!" Die gewaltige und zerstörerische Energie, die sich in ihrem Stab gebildet hatte, wurde mit einem Schlag freigesetzt und drohte alles zu verschlingen. Langsam setzte ich mich in Bewegung, zielstrebig auf meine Schwester zu. _Denk immer daran. Unsere volle Kraft können wir nur gemeinsam entfalten. Sobald diese Stäbe vereint sind, werden wir eins. Die eine spürt die Gefühle des anderen, bis hin zu seinen innersten Wünschen. Das Leid des einen ist das des anderen, der Friede einer von uns erfüllt die andere._ Saturn sah mich kommen, sie reagiert aber nicht. "Lebt wohl", flüsterte sie. In diesem Moment spielte ich meine letzte Chance aus. Als die Verbindung der Stäbe einsetzte, trafen mich die Empfindungen meiner Schwester so gewaltig, daß ich zurücktaumelte, trotzdem hielt ich die Vereinigung aufrecht. Es war anders als sonst. Ihre ganze Seele schien offen vor mir zu liegen. Ich fühlte allen Schmerz, verstand all ihre Gefühle auf einen Schlag. Es war als wäre ich sie. Ihre ganze düstere Vergangenheit offenbarte sich mir, der Schmerz und die Verwirrung in ihrer Seele.

"Das bist nicht du", sagte ich und konzentrierte mich auf den Frieden in mir selbst, denn ich wußte, daß Saturn ihn auch spüren würde. "Du mußt das Leben schützen, das ist deine Aufgabe. Diese sinnlose Zerstörung bringt niemanden etwas. Wach auf und sieh dein wahres Ich, sieh deine wahren Freunde und deine Ziele." Langsam, ganz langsam entspannte sich ihre Schwester und der Frieden erfüllte sie wieder. Wir standen in diesem Ozean aus Chaos und Vernichtung wie eine kleine unberührbare Insel. Ihre Augen trafen meine und sie sagten mehr als tausend Worte. "Ich liebe dich, Hotaru." Nie hatte ich tiefer empfunden. Es war für uns alle eine Umstellung gewesen aber nun wußte ich was die Liebe zweier Schwestern füreinander bedeutete.

Das violette und gelbe Licht erstrahlte nun im Einklang, wurde von warmer, weißer Energie eingehüllt. Als der Schein um sie wieder verblaßte standen wir beide wieder in unseren Zwillingfukus dar, die Zerstörung des Universums war beendet und es schien als ob nie etwas passiert wäre.

__

Kapitel 13: Finale

Es war als ob die Schlacht für einen endlos langen Moment still gestanden hatte. Der Hauch des Todes hatte alles für den Augenblick überschattet. Als die Energie ausbrach, war es als ob Galaxia einen direkten Einblick in die Szene auf dem Schiff hatte. Sie wußte bereits, daß die Zerstörung gestoppt war bevor sie abebbte. Der erste kleine Sieg war davongetragen. Aber noch war die Schlacht nicht gewonnen. Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Geschehen vor ihrer Nase, am Rest konnte sie eh nichts ändern.

Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen, die tiefe Empfindung der Vereinigung hatte starke emotionale Spuren hinterlassen. Das Licht war verblaßt und alles war wieder so wie zu Beginn. Ihre Seele war endgültig gereinigt. Diese Erfahrung würde ihre Abstimmung aufeinander mehr festigen als alles Training.

Negative Energie kam wie ein einzelner Blitz von hinten aber mit gleicher Geschwindigkeit hatten Saturn und Titan sich umgedreht und den Angriff abgefangen. Sie fixierte ihre wirklichen Gegner. "Es ist vorbei. Der Frieden wird nicht länger von euch bedroht werden! Ich bin die Wächterin des Lebens, Sailorsaturn!"

"Und ich bin die Wächterin der Freundschaft Sailortitan!" ergänzte ihre Schwester. "Gemeinsam hüten wir den Frieden! Macht der Zwillingssterne hört uns an! Saturn - Planet des Lebens! Titan – Planet der Freundschaft! Schickt uns eure Kraft! TWIN STAR PEACELIGHT APPEARANCE!" Die kombinierte Energie erschütterte den Raum, als sie auf den Imperator und Kisenian zuraste. Doch sie verpuffte vollkommen wirkungslos. Nicht mal eine Reaktion. "Beachtlich. Aber eure Versuche sind zwecklos."

"Ach ja? SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Erneut ergebnislos. "Ist das etwa alles, was ihr könnt", höhnte ihr Gegner. "Na, warte. Dir wird dein Lachen schon noch vergehen", zischte Mars. "MARS BURNING ARCHERY!" Der Feuerpfeil richtete keinen Schaden an. Schnell folgten Merkur und Jupiter mit ihren Attacken. "MERCURY AQUA MUSIC!"

"JUPITER THUNDERHAMMER STRIKE!"

Wieder nicht aber Venus hatte Zeit gehabt sich vorzubereiten. "... VENUS EMBRACE LOVE SHOWER!" Zwecklos. Was sie ihnen auch entgegen schickten, es war nicht stark genug.

"Ha, ha! Glaubt ihr wirklich mir Schaden zu können? Ich bin älter als ihr alle. Was denkt ihr wohl wie ich so lange überleben konnte. Die dunkle Seite der Macht hat mich stark und nahezu unsterblich gemacht. Ich bin nicht wie ihr schwachen Kreaturen, ich bin auserwählt dieses Universum zu reagieren. Aber eure Mutter, Prinzessin, hat dies nicht erkennen wollen. Sie war feige und wollte die Überlegenheit nicht annehmen, welche die Macht einem verlieh. Sie warf mich hinaus und versiegelt ihr Universum. Aber ich überlebte, ich Master Icefield würde meine Rache haben."

Die Senshi starrten ihn ungläubig. Luke hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und sein Lichtschwert wieder gezündet. Wie hatte sie nur gegen ihn kämpfen können? "Soll das heißen, ihr seid ein Jedi?" sprach er die Frage aus, die jedem hier durch den Kopf geschossen war. "Ich bin ein Meister. Keiner der Schwächlinge des Ordens, den ihr wieder aufgebaut habt!" Ein Blitzgewitter schoß auf Luke zu und überzog seinen Körper. Stöhnend sank er in die Knie. Schnell rannte Saturn zu ihm und schütze ihn vor dem Angriff. Besorgt kniete sie sich neben ihn. "Alles in Ordnung?" Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. "Ja, es geht schon."

"Luke, ich..." Er unterbrach sie indem er sie zärtlich küßte. "Ist schon in Ordnung." Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schluchzte glücklich. _Oh, Luke. Es tut mir so Leid, wie konnte ich nur so grausam sein? Ich wollte dich töten..._

"TITAN LIGHT REFLECTION!" Abrupt wurden sie aus ihren Gefühlen gerissen. Titan hatte sich vor sie gestellt und einen weiteren Angriff abgewehrt. Icefield stand mit ausgestrecktem Arm nicht unweit von ihnen. "Jetzt ist aber genug Rührseligkeit." Sie erblickte, daß er nun etwas in der rechten Hand hielt - es war ein Lichtschwert. Lächelnd aktivierte er den eisblauen Griff und ein Strahl purer negativer Energie schoß hervor. Die Klinge pulsierte regelrecht vor schwarzer Macht. Alle hielten den Atem an. Noch nie hatten sie so etwas gesehen.

"Du hast jetzt genug Unheil angerichtet." Mit einem Sprung war Sailormoon zwischen Icefield und den Zwillingskriegern. Sie hatte schon viel zu lange im Hintergrund verharrt. Jetzt wo Saturn wieder frei war, lag es an ihr, wieder einmal an ihr, den Kampf zu einem Ende zu bringen. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie ihr Lichtschwert in der Hand. Die silberne Klinge kreuzte mit der schwarzen. Sailormoon wußte, daß sie keine geübte Schwertkämpferin war aber das wenig Training mußte reichen. Die beiden Kontrahenten kreuzten immer wieder ihre Waffen. Verbissen versuchte sie einen Vorteil zu erlangen aber sie war nicht gut genug. Ein gezielter Streich und sie mußte ihr Lichtschwert fallen lassen. Icefield hatte es so präzise durchtrennt, daß der Kristall in seinem Inneren förmlich weggeschmolzen war. "Stirb, Prinzessin!" Es war vorbei. Diesmal hatte sie sich scheinbar übernommen. "Usagi!" hörte sie Endymion. _Lebt wohl._ Sie schloß die Augen und wartete auf den Tod. Sie fühlte wie das Lichtschwert ihres Widersachers durch die Luft zischte und dann... Ein Knistern aufeinanderprallender Energie. Vorsichtig öffnete Sailormoon die Augen wieder und sah, daß die violette Klinge Saturns die schwarze Icefields nur Zentimeter vor ihr aufgehalten hatte. Schnell rollte sie sich aus ihrer Reichweite und beobachtete dann wie Saturn und Icefield aufeinander einhieben. Saturn kämpfte gut wie ein Meister, soweit sie es beurteilen konnte. Der anfängliche Spott war aus dem Gesicht ihres Widersachers gewichen und jetzt waren sie in einen verbissenen Kampf verwickelt, in dem keiner auch nur einen Meter Boden preisgeben wollte. _Ich muß ihr helfen, ich muß etwas tun._ Bevor sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, hatte Saturn scheinbar ihre Chance erkannt und einen Vorteil erarbeitet. Aber in dem Moment, in dem sie ihren Widersacher entwaffnen wollte, griff Kisenian in das Geschehen ein und warf die überraschte Senshi hart zu Boden. "Nein!" Sailormoon sprang vom Boden ab. Dann geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe. Ihr zerstörtes Lichtschwert flog in ihre Hand und setzte sich scheinbar wie von Geisterhand wieder zusammen. Dann rief sie den Silberkristall aus der Kristallkammer Kristall Tokyos und zwängte ihn in die silberne Hülle. Noch im Sprung fing sie das Schwert auf und zündete es. Die geballte Lichtenergie brach förmlich hinaus und Icefield starrte sie mit Entsetzen an. Ein schneller Streich nach ihrer Landung, er wollte ablocken aber das Licht verschlang die negative Energie regelrecht und das Schwert purzelte inaktiv zu Boden.. Er stolperte einige Schritte zusammen und starrte ungläubig die silberne Klinge an.

Saturn erhob sich hinter ihrer Anführerin wieder. Doch anscheinend hatte der Imperator noch nicht vor aufzugeben. Er brachte ein zweites Lichtschwert hervor und sprang mit unmenschlichen Gebrüll auf sie zu, die blaue Klinge hoch erhoben. Saturn reagierte blitzschnell und stieß Sailormoon zur Seite, zündete ihr eigenes Lichtschwert wieder, tauchte unter dem Schlag hindurch und schlug zu. Es gab ein lautes Zischen als Icefield zu Boden purzelte. Mit einem Hechtsprung brachte sie sich vor dem Ausbruch negativer Energie in Sicherheit. In der Hocke kam sie kurz vor Luke und Titan wieder auf. Aber es geschah nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte. Regungslos lag Master Icefield auf dem Boden. Sie wollte ihn bemitleiden aber sie konnte es nicht. _Er hat sein Schicksal selbst gewählt, möge er nun in Frieden ruhen._ Aber jemand oder besser etwas schien noch nicht in Frieden ruhen zu wollen. Ein leises Kichern war zu hören als Kisenian sich von dem toten Körper löste. "Schwächling. Nun werde ich euch alle vernichten." Was hatte sie...? Kisenian verschwand als Geist im Boden der Kammer und es war nur noch ein schrilles Lachen zu hören. Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen aber Merkur hatte es bereits vor ihr erkannt. "Sie vereinigt sich mit dem Schiff", rief sie. Ein kollektives "Was" kam von den anderen Senshi und Luke. "Alles raus hier!" brüllte sie und wollte schon los aber Sailormoon hielt nocheinmal inne und drehte sich zu dem recht perplexen Pellaeon um. "Evakuieren sie, wenn das Leben ihrer Leute ihnen etwas wert ist." Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und folgte Merkur.

Zum Glück lag die Kammer nah an ihrem Ziel. Saturn stützte Luke die ganze Zeit beim Laufen und half ihm schließlich in ihren Jäger. Sie ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, daß sie fliegen würde. Sie startete die Triebwerke und beschleunigte sie auf jeden Check verzichtend.

"Was zum...?" Der feindliche Transporter vor ihm löste sich auf. "Gold Eins an alle. Die Abschirmung der feindlichen Schiffe ist weg, ich wiederhole: Die Abschirmung existiert nicht mehr!" Seine Stimme war voller Erleichterung. Plötzlich begann etwas mit der _Invader_ vorzugehen, Fluchtkapseln strömten zu allen Seiten hinaus und im nächsten Moment schossen elf Jäger aus dem Schiff.

"An alle Schiffe. Dreht sofort von der _Invader_ ab", sendete sie auf allen Frequenzen. Dann setzte sie sich an die Spitze der Formation, die nun auf die Brücke des Zerstörers zuschoß. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß die meisten Menschen an Bord noch entkommen war. Der Prozeß setzte nun ein. Es schien als ob das ganze Schiff durchsichtig wurde, nur noch bestehend aus Kisenian. "An alle, auf mein Kommando..."

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SATURN TWIN STAR POWER!"

"TITAN TWIN STAR POWER!"

Auch Endymion legte seine Macht hinzu, das konnte sie spüren. Der Silberkristall erschien vor ihr. "SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"

Elf Energiestrahlen, angefüllt mit der Energie ihrer Schutzsterne traf auf das Entität/Schiff vor ihnen, hüllte es in reines weißes Licht. Sie legte noch soviel Energie dazu wie der Silberkristall geschützt vom Amulett hergab. Und schließlich gab es eine grelle Explosion und einen markerschütternden Schrei, der durch die ganze Galaxie zu klingen schien.

Es war vorbei, endgültig.

"Admiral, sie verschwinden. Wir haben Kapitulationen von den zurückbleibenden Schiffen, sollen wir sie verfolgen?" Er überlegte kurz. "In welche Richtung springen sie."

"Galaktischer Kern", kam die Antwort knapp. "Das lohnt kein weiteres Blutvergießen. An alle Schiffe, Feuer einstellen." Er beobachte wie die stark geschrumpfte Flotte aus dem System verschwand. Sie würden wieder hinter das Siegel springen, das Königin Serenity sicher wieder errichten würde. Das war es, was zählte. Das erste Mal seit vielen Wochen atmete er erleichtert auf. "Wir haben gewonnen."

__

Epilog

Ja, es war überstanden. Wenige Tage später standen Leia, Han und Luke den Senshi und der versammelten Königsfamilie gegenüber. Die Schäden waren behoben und die Flotte wieder zurück auf dem Weg nach Coruscant. Es war nun Zeit für einen Abschied, einen wohl endgültigen Abschied.

Königin Serenity reichte Leia die Hand. "Ich bin ihnen zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet, ohne ihr mutiges Eingreifen, wäre unser Planet gefallen. Wir stehen in eurer Schuld." Leia nahm die Han und lächelte. "Nein, wir haben diesen Kampf alle gemeinsam gewonnen und wir müssen auch euch danken." Serenity nickte. "Ich werde das Siegel wieder erneuern und den Tunnel anders legen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, Prinzessin. Ich bin sicher ihr werdet die Neue Republik in eine friedliche Zukunft führen."

Einige Minuten später waren die Abschiedsworte gesprochen. Nur er und Saturn hatten noch kein Wort gewechselt. Still schweigend standen sie sich nun gegenüber, während Leia und Han bereits zu Chewie ins Schiff gegangen waren und nun an der Rampe warteten. "Mußt du wirklich gehen", fragte sie mit zittriger und trauriger Stimme. Bilder zuckten ihm durch den Kopf. Bei Callista war es genauso gewesen, nur das er jetzt diese, damals unausgesprochenen Worte sagen mußte. "Bitte versteh es, Hotaru. Es hätte keinen Sinn. Wir beide kommen aus vollkommen unterschiedlichen Welten. Wir wußten beide, daß es wahrscheinlich keine Zukunft hätte." Bittend sah er sie an. "Ach, Luke..." Dann fiel sie ihm urplötzlich um den Hals. Er konnte nicht definieren, ob es Freudentränen oder Trauer war. Er schloß die Augen und küßte sie noch ein letztes Mal. Dann löste er die Umarmung sanft und hielt sie etwas auf Distanz. "Glaube nicht, daß ich dich weniger lieben würden als Callista. Ihr habt beide einen ganz besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen. Du hast mir über meine depressive Phase hinweggeholfen und mir wieder gezeigt, was Freude und Liebe ist. Ich... werde dich nie vergessen." Langsam nickte sie und lächelte müde.

Es war wohl so bestimmt, daß sie ihn gehenlassen mußte. Bereits bei ihrem ersten Kuß hatte sie es gewußt. Das Schicksal und die Macht hatten scheinbar keine glückliche Zukunft für sie vorausgesehen. Saturn wollte weinen aber es ging nicht mehr. Zutief war das Verständnis. Das Geständnis, daß er sie genauso wie Callista liebte war das größte Geschenk, das er ihr machen konnte.

Freiwillig trat sie einige Schritte zurück. Tiefe Dankbarkeit spürte sie in ihm. Er drehte sich um und ging die Rampe hinauf. An deren Ende drehte er sich nocheinmal um. "Ich danke euch allen. Ihr habt uns allen eine schöne Zeit beschert, wenn sie auch noch so hart war. Behaltet das Licht tief in euren Herzen, dann werdet ihr euer Reich immer beschützen können." Ein letzter Blick zu ihr, der alles ungesagte aussprach. "Möge die Macht mit euch sein." Die Rampe schloß sich und kurz darauf erhob der _Falke_ sich in den blauen Morgenhimmel. Da zog sie hin ihre erste große Liebe...

Sanft spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen um zu wissen, daß es ihre Schwester war. Dann schlangen sich zwei schlanke Arme um ihren Körper. Lächelnd sahen die Geschwister dem Schiff nach, das bald nicht mehr war als ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont. Eine einzelne kleine Träne rollte über ihre Wange, als es schließlich endgültig aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand. _Leb wohl, Luke. Ich werde dich auch nie vergessen..._

ENDE

__

Schlußwort

Hey, es ist fertig. "Das Siegel" ist endlich fertig. Diese Geschichte hat mich einiges gekostet und ich war auch nicht immer ganz zufrieden mit allem. Aber letztendlich denke ich, daß es doch ganz gut geworden ist. Sämtliche Charaktere von Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon gehören natürlich Takeuchi Naoko, Toei Animation und Kodansha. Alles aus dem Star Wars Universum gehört Lucas Arts und seinem genialen Schöpfer George Lucas. Ohne sie wäre diese Fanfic nicht möglich gewesen.

Danke für alle, die mir geschrieben haben. An dieser Stelle ein Dank an Georg, der mir mit seiner Mail sehr geholfen hat und entscheidend zum schnellen Voranschreiten des zweiten Teils beigetragen hat. Zu guter letzt möchte ich natürlich auch Snoopy danken, die meine ganzen nervigen Anfragen auf Testlesen über sich ergehen lassen mußte. Ich möchte dieses Crossover ihr und allen anderen Sailormoon UND Star Wars Fans widmen. Ich hoffe, daß ich eine gelungene Kombination zustande gebracht habe.

Das war alles für dieses Mal. Lob, Kritik, Anregungen, Morddrohung erboster Luke/Saturn Fans wie immer bitte an [Solarsenshi@gmx.de][1]. Besucht auch meine Homepage ([http://members.xoom.com/paprfu][2]), falls ihr es noch nicht getan habt. Ansonsten verabschiede ich mich hiermit mit dem Hinweis auf die Chroniken, denen ich nun wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken werde. Ich hoffe euch dort bald wieder begrüßen zu können.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen an alle Sailormoon und Star Wars Fans, euer

Matthias Engel.

Das SiegelÓ 2000 by Matthias Engel. 

   [1]: mailto:Solarsenshi@gmx.de
   [2]: http://members.xoom.com/paprfu



End file.
